La Cacería
by BakaKitsuneee7
Summary: Los Yamis son hermanos cazadores de monstruos y deben proteger a los hikaris de Kaiba,un vampiro que busca matarlos para quedarse con sus poderes,¿podrán lograr su objetivo?.BakuraxRyou YamixYugi MarikxMalik
1. Una nueva mision

Ya regresé!!! (para desgracia de algunos y dicha de otros), ya se que ya aburro con mis fics medio astrales y nada realistas, pero es que asi es mi atrofiado cerebro u.u

Este fic esta inspirado, y debo recalcar MUUUUUUUUY inspirado en la pelicula "Van Helsing", que por cierto es una de mis favoritas.

Solo quiero aclarar que en este fic los yamis son hermanos, y los hikaris también, además tome una cosa de mi fic de piratas (para los que lo leyeron), porque les puse las mismas habilidades a los yamis con las armas, si no captan algo más no duden en preguntarme.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1

"**Una nueva misión"**

La gente corría desesperada por los callejones de la ciudad. Se escuchaban los gritos de los niños y las mujeres y los lamentos de aquellos que desafortunadamente no podían escapar de las mortales garras de las bestias que los perseguían.

Una indefensa niña cae al suelo debido a los empujones de la gente que corría por salvar sus vidas. Sin poder levantarse observaba aterrorizada como unas de las bestias se acercaban a ella con gran rapidez, mostrando sus afiladas garras y sus enormes colmillos listos para desgarrarla.

En ese momento unas cadenas cruzaron el cuerpo de las bestias, atándolas e inmovilizándolas completamente. A algunos metros de las bestias estaban dos misteriosos hombres, iban vestidos con ropas oscuras y una larga capa negra, uno de ellos era alto, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y tenía el cabello claro y sus ojos eran de un color lavanda mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa sádica, el otro era un hombre de la misma estatura con cabello tricolor y ojos carmesí, su rostro se mantenía serio y mostraban mucha arrogancia y coraje. Con sus manos sostenían fuertemente los extremos de las cadenas evitando que las criaturas escaparan.

-"Los tenemos!" dijo el primero

-"Si hay algo que no soporto es desperdiciar mi tiempo en estas miserables gárgolas" dijo el otro.

Las gárgolas al verse atrapadas comenzaron a luchar por liberarse, haciendo que los dos que las sostenian tuvieran que hacer un esfuerzo más grande para poder contenerlas.

-"¿Y adónde diablos se metió el copito de nieve?" dijo nuevamente uno de ellos mirando hacia todos lados.

En ese momento una lluvia de flechas atravesó los cuerpos de las criaturas, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Frente a ellos apareció otro hombre vestido de manera similar, su blanco cabello hacia juego con el pálido color de su piel, sus ojos eran de un color café y en su rostro se reflejaba una gran seguridad. En sus manos sostenía un arco bastante sofisticado con una flecha de plata que apuntaba hacia donde estaban las criaturas.

-"Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así Marik" dijo mientras caminaba hacia los otros hombres.

-"¿Dónde te habias metido? Por tu culpa casi se nos escapan" preguntó Marik

-"Tuve algunos problemas para preparar mi ataque" respondió tranquilamente –"Además no creo que se les hubieran escapado unas simples gárgolas, o me equivoco Yami?"

-"A Marik talvez si" respondió de forma burlona.

-"Porqué siempre me molestan a mi" se quejó Marik

-"Porque eres el menor de nosotros" respondió Bakura.

En ese momento un sonido ensordecedor proveniente del cielo los alertó. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron cómo un numeroso grupo de gárgolas se preparaba para atacarlos.

-"Creo que se enojaron con nosotros por matar a sus camaradas" dijo Bakura

-"No se ven muy contentos que digamos" dijo Yami sacando su espada

-"Entre más sean es más divertida la pelea" dijo Marik tomando tambien una espada.

Las gárgolas se abalanzaron sobre ellos y comenzaron a atacarlos.

-"Yami, tu toma los de la derecha, Marik tu los de la izquierda y yo los de enfrente" dijo Bakura

-"Porque siempre te tocan menos a ti Bakura?" se quejó Marik mientras atacaba a las criaturas con su espada.

-"Porque soy el mayor y yo decido que hacer" le respondió Bakura mientras con sus flechas eliminaba a un buen grupo de gárgolas.

En ese momento un pequeño grupo atacaba a Yami por la espalda, causando que soltara su espada y quedara desarmado.

-"Yami ten cuidado" exclamó Bakura

-"Bestias repugnantes, ¿cómo se atreven a atacarme y hacerme quedar en ridículo? Ahora verán"

Dicho esto, Yami tomó una cadena que estaba atada a su cintura y comenzó a girarla sobre su cabeza, luego comenzó a golpear a las gárgolas con la cuchilla que tenía en la punta con ágiles movimientos y fuertes embestidas y en menos de dos minutos había acabado con todas las criaturas.

-"A Yami nunca se le quitará lo orgulloso" dijo Marik acercándose a Bakura.

-"Pero eso lo ha salvado varias veces" respondió Bakura guardando su arma y acercándose a los restos de las gárgolas, que en ese momento regresaban a su original forma humana.

-"¡Asesinos!"

Los tres volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a toda la gente que había escapado frente a ellos que los miraban con furia y temor.

-"¡Son unos asesinos!" gritaba les gritaba la gente

-"¿Qué dicen? ¿Después de haberlos salvado de ser devorados por estas bestias así es como nos agradecen?" dijo Marik muy molesto.

-"Cálmate Marik, estos seres diminutos jamás lo entenderán" dijo Yami cerrando sus ojos

-"Así es, pues al eliminar a los monstruos también eliminamos a algunos de sus familiares o seres cercanos, y no importa cuantas veces los salvemos, ellos no dejarán de ver en esos monstruos a los seres que perdieron" dijo Bakura

-"Aunque...no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable por matar a estas personas" dijo Yami

-"Pero no tenemos opción, cuando los transforman en monstruos pierden sus recuerdos y sólo piensan en matar y destruir, lo único que podemos hacer es eliminarlos pues no existe ningún método para que vuelvan a su forma humana" respondió Bakura.

-"Con razón somos tan odiados" dijo Marik mientras observaba las calles ahora vacías.

Entonces escucharon algo que llamó su atención.

-"Oyen eso?" preguntó Marik

-"Tienes razón...creo que es..."

-"Shinigami!" exclamó Bakura

Un bello halcón color marrón se acercaba a ellos, en su pico se podía observar algo que parecia un trozo de papel.

Bakura extendió su brazo y el halcón se posó en él.

-"¿Que traes aquí chico?" preguntó Bakura mientras tomaba el papel del pico del ave.

-"¿Qué es?" preguntó Yami

-"Es un mensaje desde Roma, dice que nos necesitan urgentemente" respondió Bakura.

-"Me pregunto que quiere Pegasus esta vez" dijo Yami observando el papel.

-"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" dijo Marik.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::Dos días después, Roma:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los tres hermanos (AN: aunque no parecen -) entraron a una enorme catedral.

Al entrar notaron que estaba casi vacío, no había más que algunas personas al frente de la iglesia arrodilladas orando en silencio

Avanzaron un poco más, pero en ese instante sintieron como les colocaban una mano en sus labios para evitar que emitieran sonido alguno y eran arrastrados hacia un lugar oculto de la enorme catedral.

Pasaron por estrechos pasillos de roca y llegaron a un lugar bajo tierra donde estaban varios monjes y otras personas.

-"Vaya, vaya! Los hermanos Radouk, me da gusto volver a verlos, ¿tuvieron un buen viaje?" dijo una voz al lado de ellos.

-"La próxima vez sé un poco mas sutil para traernos hasta aqui Pegasus" dijo Bakura

-"Este monje casi me ahoga con su mano" se quejó Marik mirando con crueldad al monje.

-"Creo que podría intentar algo menos drástico la próxima vez" dijo Pegasus sonriéndoles.

-"¿Se puede saber porque nos mandaste a llamar?" preguntó Yami

-"Oh si, es cierto, vengan por aquí por favor" dijo mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar.

Llegaron a un área un poco mas aislada, habia una mesa con varios cartuchos de papel y algunos mapas y pinturas.

-"Supongo que ustedes conocen la historia de la mística criatura atrapada en el Portal de Akbar" comenzó Pegasus

-"¿Te refieres a la criatura sellada por el conde Madvaded hace 500 años?" preguntó Yami

-"En efecto Yami" respondió Pegasus

-"¿Que criatura?" preguntó Bakura

-"A mi no me mires" dijo Marik mirando hacia otra dirección.

-"Bueno, es bien conocido que de ustedes tres Yami es el mas culto, y por supuesto el menos tonto" dijo Pegasus

-"Pero es el único que esta maldito" dijo Marik riendo.

-"Cállate Marik!" dijo Yami mirándolo molesto.

-"Bueno, cuéntanos de esa criatura Pegasus" dijo Bakura

-"Hace 500 años en Transilvania, habitaba una criatura que se alimentaba de la sangre de los humanos"

-"Un vampiro?" preguntó Marik

-"Si, pero no cualquier vampiro, jamás se encontró la manera de darle muerte, era bien sabido que esta criatura primero era un ser humano, pero por alguna razón que se desconoce luego de morir volvió a la vida, pero con la forma de esa criatura que causaba grandes masacres en la ciudad"

-"Cual era su nombre?" preguntó Bakura

-"Su nombre es Seto Kaiba, era un hombre poderoso, tenia grandes conocimientos sobre la ciencia y la medicina"

-"Y que paso después que se convirtió en esta criatura?" preguntó Marik.

-"Bueno, nadie sabía como detenerlo, entonces un conde llamado Salomon Madvaded (AN: jajajaja, hasta a mi me da risa), que también poseía poderes, descubrió que podía sellar sus poderes encerrándolo en el misterioso Portal de Akbar, así que con la ayuda de sus poderes pudo encerrar a la criatura en el portal" explicó Pegasus

-"Bien, y que tiene que ver eso con la razón por la que nos llamaste?" preguntó Yami

-"De alguna forma la criatura escapó del portal" dijo Pegasus

-"¿Pero como es posible? Se suponía que no podía salir por su cuenta a menos que alguien rompiera el sello y lo ayudara a salir" dijo Yami

-"Alguien lo ayudo a salir, pero eso no es lo peor"

-"¿Hay mas?" preguntó Bakura

-"La criatura busca vengarse de Madvaded" dijo Pegasus

-"Pero eso no es posible, si el murió hace siglos" dijo Bakura.

-"Pero puede vengarse por medio de sus descendientes, o no?" dijo Yami

-"Asi es, en Transilvania aún viven los tres últimos descendientes de Madvaded, además que heredaron sus poderes, sus nombres son Ryou, Yugi y Malik Madvaded"

-"Cuales son sus poderes?" preguntó Yami

-"Bueno, algunos de sus poderes es que pueden percibir a los monstruos a grandes distancias, pero no estoy seguro de que otros, algunos dicen que pueden adoptar la forma de algún animal pero no sabemos con seguridad que otros poderes tienen. Supongo que cuando lleguen y los conozcan podrán cerciorarse"

-"Y yo supongo que quieres que los protejamos y aniquilemos a la criatura" dijo Marik

-"Así es, pero no solo eso, estos chicos no son nada fáciles, ni nada tontos. Han buscado la forma de eliminar a Kaiba, pero como muchos otros, no han descifrado como hacerlo." Dijo Pegasus

-"Pues nosotros lo eliminaremos" dijo Bakura

-"Cuento con que lo hagan, ahora síganme" dijo Pegasus mientras se dirigía hacia otro lado del lugar seguido de los tres hermanos. Se detuvo frente a una mesa con muchos artefactos.

-"Jou, muéstranos lo que tienes" dijo Pegasus

Un chico de cabello rubio se volteó al escuchar el llamado.

-"Bakura, Yami y Marik! Tiempo sin verlos" dijo mientras se dirigia hacia ellos.

-"Que tal Jou?" saludó Bakura

-"Vengan, déjenme mostrarles los instrumentos que necesitaran para su nueva aventura" dijo mientras caminaba hacia otra mesa.

-"Bien, como se que van a enfrentarse a vampiros y criaturas asi, preparé este arsenal de armas para ustedes" dijo retirando la manta que cubría las cosas.

-"Vaya Jou, es muy impresionante" dijo Yami

-"Lo se, pero bueno, tomen lo que necesiten y buena suerte. Ah! Les aconsejo esa ballesta-ametralladora, es excelente, puede lanzar mas de 100 flechas por segundo" dijo Jou

-"Lo tomaremos muy en cuenta" dijo Bakura.

-"Espero que tengan suerte" dijo Jou mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otro lado, pero Pegasus lo detuvo.

-"Adonde vas Jou? Tú iras con ellos" dijo Pegasus

-"Yo? Iré?" preguntó Jou confundido

-"Asi es, con este enemigo necesitaran toda la ayuda posible con las armas y sus estrategias, y tu eres el más indicado" dijo Pegasus

-"Pero...yo...yo no quiero...es decir-"

-"No seas cobarde y ven con nosotros" dijo Marik mientras tomaba a Jou de su túnica y se dirigian hacia la puerta de salida.

-"Tengan mucho cuidado, en especial tu Yami, según tengo entendido Kaiba tiene un dos hombres lobos trabajando para él" dijo Pegasus

-"Dos? Eso no es bueno" dijo Bakura

-"No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada" dijo Yami con indiferencia

-"Que acaso no le da miedo saber que esos lobos se lo van a querer comer?" preguntó Jou

-"Si le da miedo, le aterra, pero ya sabes como es de orgulloso" dijo Bakura mientras salian.

Era muy tarde en la noche cuando los cuatro partieron en sus corceles hacia su próximo destino.

-"Espero que todo salga bien" dijo Pegasus suavemente mientras observaba a los cuatro alejarse desde la torre de la catedral.

* * *

Esta medio raro este fic verdad??? Ojala les haya gustado sino están en todo su derecho de matarme, pues para que quemarme las neuronas por algo que ni les va a gustar.

Si no captaron algo, no duden en enviarme un email y con gusto les respondo sus dudas.

Por cierto eso de los apellidos, como se habrán dado cuenta son inventados. El de los yamis, que es "Radouk" lo saque del apellido de una gimnasta rumana, solo que lo modifique.

El de los hikaris, que es "Madvaded", solo les diré una cosa: busquen en una tabla periódica de elementos químicos y después me cuentan que encontraron. Pero de veras me cuentan -.

El nombre del halcón no es inventado, sino que lo tome de Gundam Wing, pues asi le llaman a veces a mi amadisimo Duo Maxwell.

Con respecto al maldito de Yami, solo dire que de veras esta maldito.

Bueno, les agradecería con todo mi ser sus reviews queridos lectores.

Hasta luego!!!


	2. El comienzo de un viaje y un sueño predi...

Hola gente!!!

Bueno, después de alrededor de 3 semanas sin escribir nada al fin regresé.

Perdon por la tardanza pero es que estaba en pleno proceso de examenes finales en el colegio...LOS ULTIMOS DE MI VIDA ToT...No me quiero ir!!! HOJE-CHAAAAAN!!!!

Por cierto, para diosa Atena, no te preocupes, Yami no es el principal aqui, ya tenia planeado que fuera Bakura, es solo que Yami y su maldición juegan un papel importante para el final con Bakura.

Le dedico este capitulo a mi amada Cherrybelle (mi perra apestosa) porque ayer al fin la bañé

* * *

Capitulo 2

"**El comienzo de un viaje y un sueño predictivo"**

-"No pueden ir un poco más lento?"

-"Tú eres el lento Jou, esa bestia tuya ya no sirve para correr" dijo Marik

-"O es Jou el que no puede montar su caballo" dijo Bakura, causando que los demás se rieran.

-"Oigan, dejenme en paz, ustedes tres si que fastidian" dijo Jou algo molesto.

-"Por algo nos quieren tanto" dijo Marik.

-"Oye Jou, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a reconocer a esos chicos de los que nos habló Pegasus? Jamas los hemos visto" dijo Yami

-"Oh es cierto!, lo había olvidado" dijo Jou deteniéndose.

-"Y ahora que le pasa?" preguntó Bakura deteniéndose también mientras sus hermanos hacían lo mismo.

-"Antes de partir, Pegasus me dio unos retratos de los chicos para que se los mostrara" dijo Jou sacando unos papeles.

-"Que raro que se te olvidara" dijo Marik sarcásticamente

-"Déjalo Marik, al menos lo recordó antes de llegar" dijo Yami riendo causando que Marik tambien comenzara a reirse.

-"Muy gracioso cabeza de erizo!"

-"Bueno ya muéstranos los retratos, no tenemos todo el día, tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca" dijo Bakura

-"Y de paso podrias decirnos lo que sepas sobre cada uno" dijo Marik

-"De acuerdo" dijo Jou extendiendo los lienzos.

-"Este es Malik, tiene 16 años, es el menor de los tres hermanos, tiene un caracter muy calmado pero tambien es el más demente, dicen que uno de sus poderes es que puede transformarse en un ave de rapiña y ademas tiene un asombroso poder con su mente, pero eso es todo lo que se" dijo Jou.

-"Mmmm.....lindo" dijo Marik viendo más de cerca al chico.

-"Este es Yugi, tiene 17 años, es muy listo y además es bastante egocéntrico".

-"A quien me recuerda?" dijo Bakura mirando a Yami.

-"Oh si, idénticos" dijo Marik, haciendo que Yami sólo los mirara fríamente.

-"Bueno, definitivamente Yami es más egocéntrico y orgulloso, pero bueno ese no es el punto, dicen que sus poderes son que tiene la capacidad de percibir criaturas sobrenaturales a grandes distancias, además que puede transformarse en un gato o algo asi creo" explicó Jou.

-"Un gato? Ja! Que tonto" dijo Yami.

-"Y este es Ryou, es el mayor de los hermanos, tiene 18 años, tiene un carácter algo fuerte pero tambien suele ser muy calmado, sus poderes consisten en su capacidad de soñar cosas que pasaran en el futuro".

-"Sueños predictivos?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Asi es, tambien puede sanar algunas heridas con facilidad, además que dicen que puede transformarse en un zorro" (AN: igual que mi bello Kurama, mi amado Kitsune!!!).

-"Eso es algo raro, humanos que pueden transformarse en animales, jamas habia oido hablar de eso" dijo Marik.

-"Ni yo" dijo Bakura.

-"Yo lei algo sobre eso en un libro antiguo" dijo Yami.

-"El día en que nos digas de algo que no sepas o no hayas leido, seguramente se acaba el mundo" dijo Bakura.

-"Tonto" dijo Yami.

-"Bueno, y sabes algo de Kaiba? Tienes algun retrato de él?" preguntó Marik.

-"La verdad los unicos retratos que existían de Kaiba fueron destruidos por el conde Madvaded, pero se sabe que es un hombre cruel y esta buscando destruir a los descendientes de aquel que lo encerró en ese portal".

-"Pero aún me preguntó como pudo escapar" dijo Yami.

-"Tal vez hayan mas respuestas en Transilvania" dijo Jou.

En ese momento Bakura vio un pequeño trozo lienzo con algunas letras en el suelo.

-"Jou, ¿que es eso?" pregunt

Jou vio el papel y lo recogió.

-"Es otra de las cosas que me dio Pegasus, no esta completo, pero parece ser parte de alguna pintura o algo asi" explic

-"Parece ser latín" dijo Yami

-"Asi es, pero aun no se que dice exactamente, es algo relacionado con una puerta, algo asi".

Marik tomó el papel y lo ley

-"Yo se lo que dice" dijo

-"Sabes??" preguntó Bakura

-"Si tonto, dice "En nombre de Dios abre esta puerta", algo raro no creen?" dijo Marik pasandole el papel Yami.

-"Tendria sentido, si solo supiéramos que decía el resto, pero por ahora debemos seguir nuestro camino, nos faltan 10 horas de camino y debemos de llegar antes del anochecer" dijo Yami dándole nuevamente el papel a Jou.

-"Es cierto, hay que seguir, date prisa Jou" dijo Bakura comenzando a alejarse seguido de Marik y Yami.

-"Esperenme!" gritó Jou corriendo tras ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mansion en Transilvania::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"No...no...dejanos.....NO!!!"

Un chico de cabellos blancos se despertó repentinamente, estaba bañado en un sudor frío y estaba muy perturbado.

-"Amo Ryou, que sucedió?" preguntó un joven de cabello castaño.

-"No es nada, sólo fue una pesadilla" respondió Ryou.

-"No debería tomarlo tan a la ligera, recuerde que una de sus habilidades es la de tener seños predictivos" dijo el otro joven.

-"Lo se".

-"Quiere contarme lo que soñó?".

-"Bueno, es muy extraño, estabamos en un castillo, estaba lloviendo y hacia mucho frío, la habitacion era una especie de laboratorio, había un intenso olor a sangre y habían vampiros, sentía como si estuviera encadenado, frente a mi estaba un sujeto alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules vestido de negro y con una larga capa negra y luego estaba un sujeto más con un gran arco, luego el sujeto apuntó su arma hacia mi pero en el momento que disparó su flecha...me despert" dijo Ryou. (AN: Da!!! xD).

El joven que estaba con el se incomodó un poco con el relato.

-"No pudo distinguir quienes eran esos sujetos?" preguntó..

-"No, sus rostros estaban en las sombras" dijo Ryou.

-"Debe ser un presagio, seguramente ese hombre que vio con un arco es una amenaza que se acerca, debe tener mucho cuidado, recuerde que hay criaturas que están tras de usted y sus hermanos, amo".

-"Lo se, seguramente ese hombre vendrá, pero estaremos listos" dijo Ryou.

El joven castaño salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de sí.

-"No me gustó como sonaba eso" si dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Como que eso de que se conviertan en animales esta medio astral, pero sean compasivos, ademas esa idea quedaba bien con este fic (creo yo). Ryou es un Kitsune!!!!!! Amo a Kurama!!! (es mio Hoje-Chan!!!, asi que buscate otro, y que tampoco sea Hiei porque tambien es mio!!!!)

Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla.

Para los que quieren saber que onda con la maldicion de Yami, pues tendran que aguantarse xD, no quiero que todo el mundo sepa que pasa con el, pero si me mandan un correo y prometen no contarle a nadie puedo hacer una excepcion (Solo Hojesama sabe que le pasa, verdad Hoje-Chan?? Y si no te acordas te juro que te cae la maldicion del mistiricuco)

Bueno, ya salio Ryou y su sirviente, cuyo nombre es inventado, bueno, no inventado pero no es de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Espero sus reviews. Hasta luego!!


	3. El primer encuentro

Aquí esta el capitulo 3 de este fic.

Perdón que me tarde tanto, pero es que me costo un poquito hacer bien este capitulo, además justo cuando iba a empezar a escribirlo mi amada computadora sufrió los efectos de ser usada por mi papá (es decir que casi se me muere), pero ya todo esta bien.

Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que han leído el fic.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a la Lilalu (Kimi loser), la Bic y también a MI, por haber logrado graduarnos después de muchos años aguantando a esas viejas desgraciadas. We Rule!!!

Ya saben que Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, blahblahblahblah………y los brownies son lo máximo.

* * *

"**El primer encuentro"**

-"Oigan… están seguros que es aquí?" preguntó Jou observando con inseguridad el lugar.

-"Claro que es aquí, ¿o tienes alguna otra brillante idea?" contestó Marik.

-"¿Quieren callarse? Mejor vamos a ver si obtenemos algo de información sobre esos tales hermanos" dijo Bakura.

Los cuatro bajaron de sus caballos y comenzaron a recorrer la villa. Era un lugar muy silencioso rodeado de pequeñas casas de madera cubiertas por la nieve, las densas nubes impedían el paso de los rayos del sol, haciendo el clima aún más frío y dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar.

A medida que se adentraban en la villa, las miradas de los habitantes que estaban afuera se posaban en ellos de una manera que los incomodaba.

-"No me gusta la forma en que nos miran" dijo Marik suavemente.

-"Parecen no estar acostumbrados a los visitantes" dijo Yami observando disimuladamente a las personas que comenzaban a rodearlos.

-"Mantengan la guardia" dijo Bakura colocando su mano en una de sus armas mientras sus hermanos hacían lo mismo.

-"Sean bienvenidos, extraños" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Bakura y los demás voltearon y se encontraron con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño.(AN: no, no es Kaiba)

Bakura pudo notar que el hombre los miraba de una forma extraña, como si los consideraran una amenaza.

-"Mi nombre es Tristán y soy el representante de esta villa, ¿podría saber quienes son ustedes y que los trae a Transilvania?"

Ninguno de los hermanos respondió nada, un silencio relativamente largo invadió el lugar, hasta que Jou habló.

-"Pues…nosotros somos…ehh…bueno-"

-"Quienes seamos o lo que hagamos aquí no es de su incumbencia" interrumpió Yami.

-"Así es, así que si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer" añadió Bakura mientras se daban la vuelta y se disponían a empezar su búsqueda, pero fueron bloqueados por tres chicos.

-"Mientras permanezcan en este lugar, quienes sean y lo que hacen aquí será de nuestra incumbencia" dijo uno de ellos.

Bakura se mostró algo sorprendido por las palabras de aquel chico, entonces sintió la mano de Yami en su hombro.

-"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto.

-"Son ellos" respondió Yami señalando a los chicos.

Bakura miró a los chicos y se percató que efectivamente eran ellos a quienes estaban buscando.

-"¿Ustedes son los herederos de Salomon Madvaded?" (AN: Que tonto se oye eso)

-"Así es, mi nombre es Ryou, ellos son mis hermanos Yugi y Malik" respondió el chico.

-"Parece que después de todo no tuvimos que buscar mucho" dijo Marik

-"Si, eso parece" afirmó Bakura.

-"Ahora, ¿porqué no muestran sus rostros?" dijo Yugi

-"No veo porque sea necesario" respondió Yami, haciendo que Yugi le dirigiera una mirada fría.

-"La razón es simple, no confiamos en los extraños" dijo Yugi sin apartar su mirada de Yami, quien también lo miraba con el mismo gesto de odio.

-"No tiene porque desconfiar de nosotros, venimos a ayudarlos" dijo Bakura.

-"¿Ayudarnos? ¿A nosotros? Pues pierden su tiempo, nosotros no necesitamos su ayuda" dijo Ryou.

-"Pues yo no opino lo mismo" dijo Bakura mientras sacaba su arco y sus flechas y apuntaba hacia Ryou. Yami y Marik también sacaron sus armas y las dirigieron a Yugi y a Malik respectivamente.

-"¿Qué se supone que hacen?" preguntó Ryou al ver a Bakura y sus hermanos a punto de atacarlos.

En ese instante, Bakura soltó la flecha, pero Ryou logró esquivarla. Al hacerlo la flecha dio justamente en el pecho de un vampiro que se acercaba a Ryou por detrás.

Ryou observó sorprendido a la criatura que caía al suelo, no podía creer que no se había percatado de su presencia antes.

-"Y eso que no necesitas ayuda" dijo Bakura con un tono sarcástico.

-"No seas tonto, sólo me tomo por sorpresa" dijo Ryou tratando de justificarse.

-"Si, como sea" respondió Bakura.

Yami corrió hacia donde se encontraba Yugi, quien al ver que el cazador se acercaba a él sacó su espada y se preparó a atacarlo también, pero su sorpresa fue cuando Yami, en lugar de atacarlo, lo empujó hacia un lado con mucha fuerza, lo que causó que Yugi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Desde ahí, Yugi observó cómo Yami con un solo movimiento de su espada cortaba la cabeza de otro vampiro.

-"Ni te molestes en agradecerme" dijo Yami mirando a Yugi mientras éste se ponía de pié.

-"No pensaba hacerlo" le respondió el chico.

Sin embargo, Marik no quería dejar las cosas a la suerte y al momento de sacar su hacha le advirtió a Malik.

-"Muévete!"

Malik inmediatamente se hizo a un lado. Al ver esto, Marik lanzó una de sus hachas, la cual dio justamente en el pecho de otra de las criaturas, causando que cayera al suelo, justamente al lado de Malik, quien veía con algo de asombro el pecho perforado del vampiro.

-"Buen tiro" dijo Malik mientras observaba a Marik sacar su hacha del pecho de la criatura.

-"Gracias" respondió Marik, luego se dirigió a Malik y lo ayudó a ponerse de pié.

Los demás presentes observaban entre asombrados y aterrorizados los cuerpos de los tres vampiros que sorpresivamente habían atacado.

-"Mataron a los vampiros con un solo movimiento" dijo una mujer

-"¿Pero quienes son esos sujetos?" preguntaban algunas personas.

-"Bakura, Yami y Marik Radouk, son cazadores de monstruos, debo decir que su reputación los precede" dijo Ryou.

Los presentes se miraron incrédulos. Varios habían escuchado sobre ellos, pero jamás imaginaron verlos en Transilvania.

-"Veo que si nos conocen" dijo Bakura.

-"Un trío de asesinos bien entrenados y difíciles de atrapar jamás pasa desapercibido" respondió Ryou.

-"La fama de asesinos no es la que mas nos agrada, pero creo que podemos vivir con eso" dijo Yami.

-"¿Y que se supone que hacen aquí?" preguntó Yugi con un tono de rencor en su voz.

-"Cálmate Yugi, este no es un buen lugar para discutir" dijo Malik.

-"Malik tiene razón, además necesitamos aclarar ciertas cosas con ustedes" dijo Ryou a los cazadores.

-"Entonces que proponen?" preguntó Marik.

Ryou sacó un trozo de papel de la bolsa de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Bakura.

-"Vayan a este lugar en una hora, tenemos cosas que discutir" dijo Ryou.

Yami miró el papel que estaba en las manos de Bakura con un poco de desconfianza.

-"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no es una emboscada o algo por el estilo?" pregunto.

-"Para ser un asesino de tu categoría eres bastante cobarde" dijo Yugi. El comentario hizo que Yami le dirigiera una mirada que hubiera aterrorizado a cualquiera, pero Yugi ni siquiera se inmutó.

-"Ya basta Yugi! Les puedo asegurar que mis hermanos no intentarán matarlos ni nada" dijo Malik sonriendo.

-"A mi eso no me convence" dijo Yami.

-"Cállate Yami! No lo escuches Malik, y no te preocupes, ahí estaremos" respondió Marik también sonriendo (AN: esto es un suceso histórico!).

Bakura, Yami, Ryou y Yugi miraron a Malik y a Marik seriamente.

-"Traidores!"

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, una figura con unos ensombrecidos ojos azules, escondida entre las sombras había presenciado lo que había sucedido, sin embargo no había podido escuchar la conversación entre los cazadores y los otros chicos.

-"Esto no esta bien, fueron derrotados muy fácilmente" se dijo mientras su rostro reflejaba profunda ira y decepción refiriéndose a la manera en que los vampiros habían sido eliminados por los tres cazadores.

En ese momento observó cómo Ryou y sus hermanos se alejaban de ellos y se dirigían hacia una enorme mansión en lo alto de un pico.

-"Están regresando! Será mejor que me vaya o alguno podría sospechar y eso acabaría con mi plan" se dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

* * *

Ok, se que estuvo bastante corto este capitulo, pero tuve bastantes problemas para poder terminarlo. 

Creo que hice a Malik y a Marik algo pacíficos no? Me dio risa que, normalmente en los fics Ryou es el que trata de lograr la paz entre todos, pero en este fic son Malik y Marik los que lo hacen! Bueno, un cambio no viene mal, jajajaja, además me pareció muy lindo!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Espero sus reviews.

¿A ver quien adivina el plan de Kaiba y el porqué de su huida del lugar de los hechos al ver que Ryou se regresaba a su casa?

¿Quién ya adivino la maldición que tiene Yami?

¿Quién tiene un brownie que me regale? (tengo hambre)

Si saben las respuestas escríbanlas en sus reviews. Nos vemos pronto.


	4. Aclaraciones y confusiones

Holazzz!!!

Ya regrese!!! Me hicieron bien las vacaciones creo porque vine con mas ideas!!!

Bueno, voy a hacer algo que jamas habia hecho (a excepcion del ultimo capitulo de "El rey de los siete mares"…mi bello fic!!! Se acabo!!!)……….tatararatatata…………voy a responder los reviews!!!! Pero lo haré al final del capitulo.

Dedico este capitulo a la Bic y a mi porque mañana entramos a la universidad, que miedoooooo!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"**Aclaraciones y confusiones"**

-"Anda, toca la puerta Jou"

-"No! Tú toca la puerta"

-"Entonces que la toque Bakura"

-"De ninguna manera!, que la toque Marik, él fuiste el de la brillante idea de aceptar la invitación de esos mocosos, así que él toca la puerta" ordenó Bakura.

-"Bah! Pero que inmaduros son, por supuesto que yo tocaré, ustedes no saben comportarse con decencia ante nadie" dijo Marik mientras tocaba la puerta de la enorme mansión.

-"Mira quien habla de madurez! Si tu tienes casi la misma edad que esos mocosos" dijo Yami.

-"Y quien te ha dicho que eso tiene algo que ver con la edad?" le respondió Marik –"Y te dices inteligente" agregó con sarcasmo.

En ese momento, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, dando paso a un sonriente Malik.

-"Que bien que llegaron, mis hermanos pensaron que habrían cambiado de parecer"

-"Mas bien pensamos que se habían acobardado" se oyó desde lejos la voz de Ryou.

-"No le presten atención, por favor pasen" pidió Malik mientras dejaba pasar a los cazadores.

Si por fuera la mansión se veía grande, por dentro se veía aun más. Los pasillos estaban tenuemente alumbrados por candelabros, dándole un aspecto misterioso al lugar. Los techos eran muy altos y el las paredes habían varios retratos y pinturas con escrituras en latín. Llegaron a una habitación un poco más iluminada con cómodos sillones y una mesa en el centro, Ryou y Yugi aguardaban ahí.

-"Vaya, ya era hora que aparecieran" dijo Yugi

-"Yugi no seas descortés con los invitados, pónganse cómodos por favor" dijo Marik. Bakura y los demás se sentaron frente a Ryou y Yugi, Malik fue a sentarse junto a sus hermanos.

-"Y bien, ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban discutir con nosotros?" preguntó Bakura.

-"El motivo de su venida a Transilvania no sería un mal comienzo" contestó Ryou.

-"De acuerdo, como saben nosotros nos dedicamos a cazar criaturas sobrenaturales. Hace tres noches recibimos un mensaje urgente desde Roma donde decía que nos necesitaban urgentemente para una nueva misión. Ahí se nos comunicó del misterioso escape de la criatura encerraba en el portal de Akbar por Salomon Madvaded, su ancestro, y que el motivo de su escape era vengarse de él, entonces se nos pidió venir hasta acá y acabar con la criatura" explicó Bakura.

-"Y se puede saber cómo piensan acabar con Kaiba?" preguntó Yugi.

-"Eso no lo sabemos aún, necesitamos verlo para saber a que nos enfrentamos" respondió Yami.

-"¿Acaso eres tonto? Nadie tiene un encuentro con Kaiba y vive para contarlo, ni siquiera nosotros lo hemos visto jamás" dijo Yugi.

-"Además, ¿cómo va Kaiba a vengarse de Salomon Madvaded si él ya está muerto?" preguntó Malik.

-"Ustedes son sus sucesores y por lo que tenemos entendido heredaron sus poderes, ¿no es así?" preguntó Marik

-"Asi es" contestó Malik.

-"Pues ya vete haciendo una idea de lo que planea" dijo Bakura.

-"¿Estás insinuando que Kaiba quiere acabar con nosotros?" preguntó Ryou.

-"No lo estoy insinuando, es un hecho" respondió Bakura.

-"Pero porque quiere hacer eso?" preguntó Marik.

-"Es sabido que Kaiba estaba muy interesado en los poderes de Madvaded e incluso quiso apoderarse de ellos, pero no pudo ya que para ello debía matarlo y Madvaded era demasiado astuto como para dejarse atrapar por Kaiba" dijo Jou

-"Entonces podría ser que por eso quiere acabar con sus descendientes, para asi poder quitarles los poderes que una vez quiso quitarle a Madvaded" dijo Yami.

-"En teoría, puede ser" dijo Jou.

-"Kaiba debe estar muy enojado, primero intentar quitarle los poderes a Madvaded y fallar, y luego ser encerrado en un portal por su propia víctima, yo estaría furioso" dijo Bakura.

-"Entonces dices que Kaiba nos quiere quitar los poderes?" preguntó Ryou.

-"Pero para eso el tiene que…"

-"¿Matarnos primero?" preguntó Malik con un poco de temor en su voz.

-"Asi es" respondió Marik.

-"Por eso nos enviaron, no solo para eliminar a Kaiba, sino también para protegerlos a ustedes" dijo Bakura.

-"Ya veo" dijo Malik.

-"Nosotros no necesitamos protección de nadie, podemos cuidarnos solos" protestó Yugi.

-"Si claro, te proteges tan bien que casi te degollaban hace rato" dijo Yami.

-"Un error lo comete cualquiera" dijo Yugi tratando de justificarse.

-"Yo pienso que no sería mala idea aceptar su ayuda" dijo Malik.

-"Acaso dices que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar a Kaiba?" dijo Yugi furioso.

-"No digo eso Yugi, es solo que entre más ayuda tengamos más fácil será acabar con Kaiba, además ellos nos salvaron la vida el día de hoy" dijo Malik.

-"Eso no me interesa, no necesitamos que se metan en nuestros asuntos, díselo Ryou" dijo Yugi dirigiéndose a Ryou.

-"Yugi, detesto admitirlo pero creo que Malik tiene razón. No estamos en posición para rechazar la ayuda que nos están ofreciendo, después de todo, ellos han demostrado ser dignos de enfrentarse a Kaiba el día de hoy" dijo el albino.

Yugi lo miró furioso por unos momentos, pero después se tranquilizó.

-"Como quieran, creo que nos serán útiles en algo" dijo dándose por vencido.

-"Creo que lo mejor será que se queden con nosotros, así si Kaiba decide atacar por la noche no hay nada de que preocuparnos" dijo Malik.

-"Tienes razón" respondió Ryou.

-"Será un placer" respondió Marik sonriendo.

-"Que!?" exclamó Bakura

-"Ya lo oíste Bakura, asi podremos estar pendientes de ellos con mayor facilidad" dijo Marik.

-"Debes estar loco" replicó Yami.

-"Yami, creo que Marik tiene razón, si los atacan por la noche y no estamos aquí no podremos hacer nada y habremos fallado" dijo Bakura.

-"Si, detesto admitirlo pero estas en lo cierto" dijo Yami.

-"De acuerdo, avisaré a Kain de su estadía" dijo Ryou.

-"Kain?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Es nuestro sirviente" aclaró Malik.

En ese instante, un joven alto de cabello castaño entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban, al ver a los presentes se quedó inmóvil, pero luego pareció relajarse.

-"Oh! disculpe amo Ryou, no sabía que teníamos visitas" dijo el joven.

-"No te preocupes Kain, él es Bakura Radouk y ellos son sus hermanos Yami y Marik" dijo Ryou presentando a los hermanos.

-"Es un gusto, mi nombre es Kain" dijo mientras se acercaba y estrechaba la mano de Bakura.

-"Igualmente" respondió Bakura mirando fijamente a Kain.

-"Y él es su acompañante Jou" añadió Malik.

Kain volvió su mirada hacia Jou y le sonrió.

-"Es un gusto conocerlo" dijo.

-"El gusto es mío" respondió el rubio intrigado por la agradable actitud del castaño.

-"Kain, necesitamos que arregles unas habitaciones pues pasarán una temporada con nosotros" pidió Malik.

-"¿Se…quedarán con nosotros?" preguntó Kain.

-"Asi es" respondió Yugi.

-"Ya veo, enseguida iré a arreglar las habitaciones amo Malik" respondió Kain, luego se retiró.

-"Si vamos a enfrentarnos a Kaiba será mejor que sepan algunas cosas importantes sobre él" dijo Malik.

-"¿Qué clase de cosas?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Pues sobre sus métodos de atacar, hasta el momento él no ha dado la cara en ningún ataque a la villa, casi siempre es su grupo de vampiros, a veces liderados por sus tres súbditas" explicó Ryou.

-"No creo que sólo sean sus súbditas, mas bien parecen sus concubinas o algo por el estilo" dijo Malik.

-"Como sea"

-"También tiene un sirviente bastante extraño" dijo Yugi.

-"Pero eso no es lo peor" dijo Malik.

-"Hay mas?" preguntó Marik.

-"Tambien tiene dos hombres lobo a su mandato, son muy peligrosos y más violentos de lo que normalmente suelen ser y causan más muertes que los vampiros. Una vez nos enfrentamos a uno pero no pudimos eliminarlo" dijo Malik.

-"Con que dos hombres lobo" dijo Marik.

-"Habrá que tener cuidado con ellos" dijo Bakura.

-"En especial tú Yami" dijo Jou.

Yami sólo lo miró con rudeza, pero permaneció en silencio.

-"Jou tiene razón, no te confíes Yami" dijo Bakura

-"No necesitan advertirme, sé bien lo que eso significa" replicó Yami un poco molesto.

-"No está de más pedirte que tengas cuidado Yami, y por nada del mundo se te ocurra cometer la locura de enfrentarlos" dijo Marik.

-"Escuchen, no soy tan estúpido como para enfrentarme a un hombre lobo, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes hacerlo, así que ya dejen de preocuparse y concentrémonos en encontrar la manera de acabar con Kaiba" dijo Yami un poco más tranquilo.

-"¿No me digas que te da miedo enfrentarte a un hombre lobo?" dijo Yugi con sarcasmo.

Yami lo miró con frialdad pero no le respondió nada.

-"Tomaré eso como un si, aunque jamás me lo espere de un cazador que se supone que los enfrenta y los mata, ¿o acaso cuando ves a un hombre lobo dejas que tus hermanitos se encarguen de él mientas tu te escondes como cachorrito asustado?" dijo Yugi en forma de burla.

Yami permaneció en silencio y miró hacia otra dirección.

-"Yugi, ¿quieres callarte?" dijo Ryou, quien había notado por la actitud de Yami que había algo más que ellos desconocían, no un simple temor a los hombres lobo.

-"Oye Ryou, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya están listas las habitaciones? Seguramente Marik y sus hermanos están exhaustos y deberían descansar" pidió Marik.

-"Si, de acuerdo" contestó Ryou y se dirigió a las habitaciones mientras Malik seguía hablando con los demás.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................

Ryou iba caminando por los pasillos luego de cerciorarse que las habitaciones estaban listas cuando recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

-"Ese sueño, fue tan extraño" se dijo.

Entonces recordó la escena en la que estaba encadenado y dos sujetos frente a él.

-"El sujeto del arco…un arco…justo como el de…Bakura!" se dijo alarmado.

El sujeto de sus sueños definitivamente se asemejaba a Bakura, su forma de sostener el arco hacia él era tal y como lo había hecho Bakura hacía unos momentos cuando lo salvó de los vampiros.

-"Pero en mis sueños, Bakura me ataca, justo como creí que haría hoy en un principio, pero él me salvó la vida hoy…acaso serán mentiras todo lo que nos dijo hace unos minutos y él es la verdadera amenaza? Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me salvó el día de hoy?" se decía mientras iba regresaba a donde estaban sus hermanos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................

-"Amo Kaiba! No lo esperabamos esta noche" dijo un sujeto de baja estatura.

-"Lo sé Weevil, es sólo que surgieron algunas cosas que no había previsto" respondió Kaiba mientras caminaba hacia el centro del lugar.

-"¿Le preocupa algo amo?" preguntó Weevil.

-"Esos cazadores, están demasiado cerca para mi gusto, debo deshacerme de ellos cuanto antes" dijo más a sí mismo que a su sirviente.

-"Pero ellos no tienen idea de quien es usted" dijo el sirviente.

-"Pero no son ningunos estúpidos, tarde o temprano van a encontrarme y todo mi plan se vendrá abajo" dijo.

-"Pero amo, ellos no tienen ningún método para derrotarlo, pero usted si puede aniquilarlos a ellos" dijo Weevil.

-"Pero no me extrañaría que encontraran alguna manera para evitar que cumpla mi propósito".

-"¿Porqué no envía a los hombres lobo o a sus vampiros a acabar con ellos?" preguntó el sirviente.

-"Deberías haber visto lo que hicieron hoy con mis vampiros, los mataron fácilmente, no importa si enviara cientos de ellos, seguramente los vencerían" dijo Kaiba con ira.

-"¿No cree que los está sobreestimando amo? Deben tener alguna debilidad, algún temor que usted pudiera utilizar en su contra" sugirió Weevil.

Kaiba se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-"No es una mala idea" dijo.

-"En serio amo?"

-"Dime, los hombres lobo que mencionaste, ¿ya están listos?"

-"Si amo, ya ambos fueron sometidos a su experimento y están listos, también el que fue atacado por Ryou y sus hermanos" respondió

Kaiba se quedó pensativo por unos momentos más.

-"Amo, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó Weevil.

-"Suéltalos, es hora que le hagan una pequeña visita a Ryou y a sus invitados" ordenó.

-"Como usted ordene Amo" contestó mientras se retiraba.

-"Además creo que es hora de que me divierta un rato comprobando una teoría".

* * *

Wow!!! Debo decir que por primera vez estoy bastante satisfecha por como me quedo un capitulo!!!!

Bueno, hoy si, como lo prometido es deuda, a contestar los reviews del capitulo 3!!!

**Hojesama Ku:** Q onda humanidad! Gracias por tu review, ojala subas en un futuro muy próximo los capítulos que te faltan de "Arma de dos filos", porque ya me esta entrando la curiosidad, jejeje. Me dejas review también de este capitulo, sino te voy a echar la "maldición del bananero". Ja ne!!

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** Hola amiga!!! Tengo tiempo de no hablar contigo! Ojala estés muy bien. Veo que ya sabes mas o menos todas las respuestas a las incógnitas de este fic, pero la maldición de Yami no es Yugi. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Quiclla Ampi: **veo que tienes una imaginación excelente en lo que se refiere a Malik y Marik. La verdad yo también había imaginado algo así en esa escena, pero se acaban de conocer y no seria apropiado, jejeje, pero no te preocupes, en poco tiempo veras una tan ansiada escena kawaii entre ellos dos. Ojala que este capitulo también haya ocasionado grititos como en el anterior. Hasta luego!

**Diosa Atena: **veo que ya le vas agarrando el hilo a la historia, ya veras como será todo mas adelante. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Gracias por tu review.

**VALSED: **Que emoción!!! Me dejaste review!!! De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, tus reviews me emocionan sabes? Creo que es porque como soy una fiel seguidora de tus fics, jejeje. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos luego!!

**Shadow GM: **Hola!! Me alegra mucho que también leas este fic. Por cierto me da gusto que te halla gustado la muerte de Tea en mi fic anterior, y sabes? Tendrás la oportunidad de sugerirme como matarla también en este fic!!! Así que ya ve pensando que clase de muerte quieres que sufra y me dices. Bueno, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, espero tus comentarios. Hasta pronto!

**Kida Luna: **Hola!! Me alegro que te este gustando el fic. Por cierto, Yami no es un vampiro por si todavía te preguntabas (tal vez hoy ya tengas una pista mas clara de su maldición), con lo de Kaiba me reservo el comentario (eres un genio!!!!!!) Con lo de los brownies, todavía no consigo uno, jejeje, y bueno, Yami y Yugi son un caso, a ver en que acaban. Espero que hallas disfrutado este capitulo.

**Aguila Fanel: **sabes, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho que Seto sea el malo, pero es que pienso que se vería taaaaaaaan sexy como vampiro, ojala yo fuera su víctima! Creo que en este capitulo di una pequeña introducción a la maldición de Yami, en el siguiente capitulo quedara aclarado. Gracias por tu review, ojala te halla gustado este capitulo. Hasta luego!

Bueno, esos fueron todos por hoy. Por cierto, en el próximo capitulo Kaiba hace su primer ataque, Yami deberá enfrentar su maldición y muchas sorpresas mas. (Ya parece comercial de T.V. esto).

Nos vemos dentro de poco (espero).

Hasta la próxima!!!


	5. Una jugada arriesgada

Hola gente! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero es que vieran que hoy si me están masacrando en la universidad, pero eso no es impedimento para escribir mis fics! Aunque sea cuando estoy en el baño los escribo, jajajaja.

Estoy muuuuuuy feliz! Recibí 14 reviews solo de el capitulo anterior de este fic! Es la mayor cantidad que jamas me hayan escrito. De veras se los agradezco! Voy a llorar! Cherry abrázameeee!

Cherry: ��

Por si se preguntaban, Cherry es mi pequeñísima mascota (una perrita que me llega a mas de las rodillas…xD) y es mi fiel compañera a la hora de escribir mis fics, siempre se esta sentada junto a la silla de mi computadora acompañándome mientras escribo y a veces apoya su cabeza en mis piernas como diciendo **"aquí estoy mensa, deja esa estúpida computadora y juega conmigo"**, si es que no tengo bloqueo y empiezo a gritar toda desesperada y me mira con una cara como que me dice **"ah tonta! Y pensar que eres mi ama, que vergüenza…"**…jajajaja.

Bueno, este capitulo lo dedico a Hojesama Ku. Ya sos Promo humanidad!

Tambien dedicado a Quiclla ampi por todo su apoyo y por sus ideas para este fic. Muchas gracias Angie-chan!.

En este capitulo si se enteran de la maldición de Yami. Por cierto, algunas de las cosas que van a leer pueden resultarles familiares (supongo yo). Quiero que sepan que esta maldición esta bien astral y espero que lo entiendan, sino pueden contactarme por mail o por el MSN y ahí hablamos.

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 5, que debo advertirles va a estar algo larguito.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**"Una jugada arriesgada"**

La noche era muy fría, la fuerte lluvia y el viento azotaban con fuerza las ventanas de la mansión de tal forma que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento cederían a la gran fuerza de la tormenta rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Yami caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de la mansión con su mano cerca de su espada. Él y sus hermanos habían llegado a la conclusión que no valía la pena que los tres se quedaran despiertos durante toda la noche, así que decidieron turnarse cada tres horas para vigilar los alrededores.

Yami se detuvo en el salón principal. Su rostro mostraba más seriedad de la que acostumbraba a presentar, pues se encontraba muy molesto.

-"Maldición! Detesto todo esto! Detesto a ese niño! No tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme, ni siquiera me conoce" decía para sí mismo mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas.

………………………………………..Flaskback………………………………………………………

-"Muy bien, entonces nos turnaremos cada tres horas" dijo Bakura poniéndose de pié.

-"De acuerdo¿Quién tomará la primera guardia?" preguntó Marik, quien obviamente no quería ser el primero.

-"Yo la tomaré" respondió Yami.

-"De acuerdo. Si notas algo extraño no dudes en avisarnos, ni se te ocurra enfrentarte tú solo" le dijo Bakura seriamente.

-"Si, claro" respondió Yami.

-"Bien, entonces creo que los demás podemos ir a descansar tranquilamente" dijo Malik.

-"Por supuesto, ustedes no se preocupen por nada" respondió Marik.

-"A la media noche termina tu turno Yami, después es el turno de Marik, ten cuidado" dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-"Bakura, ya deja de decir eso, yo se cuidarme sólo" dijo Yami un poco molesto.

-"Se que puedes defenderte tú solo Yami, es sólo que sueles confiarte demasiado y algún día eso podría costarte la vida"

-"Ya me cansé de tus sermones, tú y Marik no hacen nada más que tratarme como si fuera un niño" exclamó Yami.

-"Entonces deja de actuar como uno" dijo Marik.

Yami no contestó nada, volteó su rostro hacia otra dirección y se sentó nuevamente.

-"Será mejor que vayamos a descansar" dijo Malik.

-"Tienes razón, vamos Yugi" llamó Ryou.

Yugi se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de salir del salón se dirigió hacia Yami.

-"Ya veremos quien se equivoca, si tu que dices no tener miedo a los hombres lobo y que será exitosa tu misión, o yo por creer que solo vienes para estorbar" dijo fríamente, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió a sus hermanos.

Yami una vez más no respondió, simplemente se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-"Nosotros también nos vamos, quedas a cargo Yami" dijo Bakura, luego salió del salón seguido de Marik y Jou.

…………………………………………Fin de Flashback……………………………………………

Yami apretó sus puños al recordar la discusión. Siempre era lo mismo. Bakura jamás lo dejaba de vigilar. Incluso Marik que era menor que él siempre estaba protegiéndolo.

-"Creen que soy un cobarde, pero ya verán que no es así, yo podría enfrentarme a un hombre lobo si quisiera hacerlo, lo he hecho antes, no veo porqué no puedo hacerlo ahora que soy más fuerte" se dijo.

En ese momento sonaron las campanas que anunciaban la media noche.

Yami salió del salón y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Marik para despertarlo. Aunque detestaba admitirlo, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo que sus fuerzas lo fueran abandonando poco a poco. En ese instante, escuchó un sonido proveniente del salón principal que lo hizo detenerse.

-"Ese sonido…" se dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía al salón silenciosamente con su mano en su espada.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, el sonido se podía percibir más fuerte y claro.

Al llegar al salón, Yami sacó su espada y con un súbito movimiento entró al lugar.

-"Ja! Pero que idiota" se dijo al ver lo que había provocado el sonido. Una de las enormes ventanas se había abierto y el fuerte viento la azotaba, provocando que golpeara con fuerza una de las paredes.

Yami se acercó lentamente a la ventana, a medida que se acercaba algunas gotas de lluvia que entraban por ella humedecían su rostro. Con suavidad, cerró la ventana y la aseguró para evitar que volviera abrirse. Justo en el momento en que dio media vuelta para marcharse, un fuerte golpe en su rostro hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con fuerza.

-"Ahhh…¿pero que demonios-" Yami no pudo terminar su rase ya que unas afiladas garras venían hacia él, sin embargo Yami pudo esquivarlas a tiempo y no le causaron daño alguno.

Al incorporarse, se encontró frente a frente con un grupo de vampiros que lo tenían rodeado.

-"Vaya, después de todo creo que tendré un poco de diversión" se dijo mientras empuñaba su espada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-"Que rayos fue eso?"

Un sonido como de objetos rompiéndose y de algo caer fuertemente al suelo proveniente de otro salón de la mansión había despertado a Bakura en medio de la noche.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, afuera se encontró con Ryou, quien llevaba una espada en la mano.

-"Tu también lo escuchaste?" preguntó el chico.

-"Si, parece que Yami esta teniendo algunos problemas" respondió Bakura mientras se dirigían al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos.

Cuando iban llegando al salón principal, los sonidos se podían distinguir con mayor claridad.

-"Son vampiros" dijo Ryou.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Hemos luchado contra ellos por mucho tiempo, ahora es fácil reconocer el sonido que emiten" respondió Ryou.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al salón algo los empujó con fuerza hacia la pared, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Al ver lo que se encontraba encima de ellos se dieron cuenta que era el cuerpo de un vampiro, pero le faltaba la cabeza.

-"Eso…me dolió" dijo Ryou mientras se quitaba el cuerpo de encima y se ponía de pié.

-"Yami fíjate por donde tiras tus desastres!" exclamó Bakura también poniéndose de pié.

-"Lo siento!" respondió Yami sin quitar la vista del grupo de vampiros que lo atacaban.

-"Dejen esta discusión para después!" exclamó Ryou cuando vio que un grupo de vampiros se dirigía hacia él y Bakura.

-"Estás listo Ryou?" preguntó el cazador.

-"¿Tú lo estas?" respondió el chico.

Ambos tomaron un par de espadas que se encontraban cerca y comenzaron a atacar a los vampiros con una gran agilidad.

Bakura se sorprendió de las habilidades de Ryou, pues era mucho más rápido y fuerte de lo que aparentaba, además manejaba la espada casi a la perfección.

Sin embargo por más que acababan con los vampiros, su cantidad no parecía disminuir.

De pronto uno golpeó a Bakura fuertemente en el abdomen, haciendo que cayera al suelo y soltara su espada. Bakura trató de incorporarse, pero al hacerlo el vampiro lo tomó por el cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared. Bakura vio como el vampiro se preparaba para herirlo con sus afiladas garras y cerró sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa el ataque jamás se llevó a cabo, en vez de eso sintió que la presión en su cuello desaparecía y escuchó como algo caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Al abrir sus ojos vio al vampiro en el suelo con un hacha clavada en su pecho.

-"No deberías descuidarte asi hermano"

Bakura volteó al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con Marik, quien se acercaba para recuperar su arma.

-"Me alegra que llegaras" dijo Bakura.

-"Lo se Bakura, créeme que lo se" respondió el menor de los hermanos. Bakura recuperó su espada y continuó peleando contra los vampiros.

Bakura volteó su mirada al escuchar una de las ventanas del salón romperse. Otro enorme grupo de vampiros estaba entrando, pero esta vez entre ellos Bakura pudo distinguir dos figuras más grandes. Su mirada se llenó de preocupación al reconocer las figuras.

-"Marik!" exclamó.

Marik volteó hacia Bakura, al hacerlo el peliblanco le señaló hacia la ventana. Al ver hacia la ventana comprendió lo que Bakura trataba de advertirle.

-"Maldición, son dos hombres lobos" se dijo.

Luego se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba Yami peleando contra otros vampiros, quien al parecer no se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

-"Yami! Hay más vampiros en el pasillo, encárgate de ellos" dijo Marik.

Yami volteó al lugar donde estaba Marik para señalarle que lo haría, pero en ese momento su vista se posó en los dos hombres lobo que estaban cerca de la ventana.

-"De ninguna manera Marik!" respondió.

-"Yami, Malik y Yugi siguen en las habitaciones, si los vampiros logran llegar hasta ellos van a matarlos!" insistió Marik.

Yami miró hacia el pasillo y efectivamente habían decenas de vampiros dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones, sin pensarlo más, corrió hacia el lugar y comenzó a deshacerse de todos los que podía.

Al ver que yami estaba fuera del salón, Bakura y Marik se dirigieron a los hombres lobo para atacarlos, pero cuando iban a herir a un, un vampiro se interpuso en el camino.

-"¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí?" dijo Marik mientras trataba de atacarlos una vez más, pero los vampiros se interponían cada vez que lo hacían.

-"Tal parece que estos vampiros no piensan dejar que nos acerquemos a esos lobos" dijo Bakura también tratando de llegar a ellos pero obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Al darse cuenta que Bakura y Marik se estaban enfrentando a los temibles hombres lobo, Ryou pensó en irlos a ayudar, pero si lo hacía los vampiros podrían llegar con más facilidad hacia Yugi y Malik.

-"Tengan cuidado, esos lobos no son como los demás, Kaiba los somete a experimentos y por esa razón tienen mas fuerza y rapidez" advirtió Ryou.

Bakura y Marik se miraron entre ellos y luego a Ryou.

-"¿Y hasta ahora nos lo dices?" exclamó Marik.

En el pasillo, a Yami cada vez se le dificultaba más contener a los vampiros, eran demasiados y lo atacaban todos a la vez.

-"¡Maldición¿De donde salen tantos?" se preguntaba mientras luchaba por detenerlos a todos, o al menos a todos los que podía.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-"Déjame…todavía tengo sueño"

Malik se tapó la cabeza con su sábana, sin embargo sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo.

-"Déjame Ryou…cinco minutos más" dijo un poco adormitado, sin embargo "Ryou" parecía no escucharlo y volvió a remover las sábanas, en ese momento Malik sintió que algo lastimaba levemente su brazo.

-"Ryou¿desde cuando no te cortas las uñas?" dijo aún sin abrir sus ojos, mientras tomaba la mano de quien lo estaba despertando, pero al hacerlo se percato de algo muy peculiar.

-'_Ryou no tiene las manos tan grandes…tampoco creo que las tenga tan pegajosas…y no huele tan mal…y mucho menos hace sonidos parecidos a los de un...' _en ese momento abrió sus ojos.

Un enorme vampiro se encontraba junto a él y se estaba preparando para atacarlo.

-"Vampiro!" gritó.

Malik cerró sus ojos preparándose para el dolor que seguramente sentiría, pero gritó cuando en lugar de eso sintió que el vampiro caía encima de él con una daga atravesando su garganta.

-"Ya deja de gritar Malik!"

Malik se calló al reconocer la voz de Yugi, quien estaba de pié en el umbral de la puerta.

-"Yugi¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Malik.

-"No puedo creer que no hayas escuchado lo que pasa allá afuera" respondió el otro.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Al parecer unos vampiros nos atacan, hay que ir a ayudar" respondió Yugi dirigiéndose al lugar de la batalla.

-"Espérame!" exclamó Malik poniéndose sus zapatos y tomando su arma.

-"Date prisa, Ryou ya está con ellos y por lo que puedo escuchar tienen algunos problemas" dijo Yugi mientras corría.

-"Espero que Marik se encuentre bien" dijo Malik suspirando (AN: que tiernooooo!)

En el camino se encontraron a varios vampiros, por lo que decidieron tomar otro camino que estaba completamente solo hacia el salón.

-"Oye Yugi, algo no esta bien, mejor regresemos por el otro lado" dijo Malik.

-"No seas paranoico, date prisa"

A lo lejos podían ver a Ryou peleando contra un enorme grupo de vampiros.

-"Rápido Malik, hay que ayudar a Ryou"

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al salón cuando fueron lanzados al suelo por un fuerte golpe. Yugi y Malik levantaron sus rostros aun sin poderse recuperar del todo por el golpe, su mirada se llenó de terror al reconocer las figuras.

-"S-son hombres l-lobo" musitó Malik.

Yugi trató de ponerse de pie pero no lo consiguió, mientras tanto los lobos se acercaban más y más a ellos.

Ryou vio cómo uno de los hombres lobo se preparaba para atacar a sus hermanos.

-"Yugi! Malik! Aléjense!" gritó.

Yugi trató de moverse pero aún estaba aturdido por el fuerte golpe que había recibido, lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y tratar de proteger a Malik del ataque seguramente recibiría en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo lo único que escuchó fue que alguien gritó su nombre.

-"No! Yugi!"

Al voltear nuevamente se encontró con algo que jamás hubiera esperado.

-"Y-yami"

Yami se encontraba delante de ellos, su espada bloqueando el ataque de las garras de los hombres lobo.

-"Yami¿Qué haces?" exclamó Bakura al ver que su hermano protegía a Yugi y por ello se encontraba frente a frente a los hombres lobo

-"Aléjense de aquí ahora mismo" dijo Yami a Yugi.

-"Pero tu-"

-"Sólo vete!" gritó Yami.

Yugi se levantó y ayudo a Malik a ponerse de pié y se alejaron, justo en el momento en que los dos chicos se alejaban, uno de los hombres lobo golpeó a Yami con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Yami chocara contra la pared.

-"Yami!" exclamó Marik.

-"Rápido! Debemos intentar llamar la atención de esos lobos" dijo Bakura mientras corría hacia ellos seguido por Marik, pero un grupo de vampiros les bloqueó el paso.

-"Maldita sea¿Porqué tienen que ser tan insistentes?" dijo Marik atacando a varios vampiros con un solo movimiento de su hacha.

-"Ryou¿Qué les pasa a esos hombres lobo?" dijo Malik captando la atención de su hermano.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido.

-"Malik tiene razón, sus ojos se están volviendo rojos, y parecen estar volviéndose más agresivos" comentó Yugi.

Ryou dirigió su vista hacia los lobos, efectivamente parecían distintos, como si algo los hubiera hecho enfurecer más.

Yami logró incorporarse nuevamente, al ponerse de pie empuñó su espada hacia los lobos frente a él.

-"Un par de cachorros no logrará vencerme tan fácilmente" murmuró.

En ese instante uno de ellos se lanzó sobre él, pero Yami pudo evadirlo con mucha agilidad, sin embargo el otro también lo atacó, una vez más pudo evitar el golpe, pero con más dificultad que la primera vez. Los ataques de los lobos cada vez se hacían más fuertes y certeros, y parecían volverse más agresivos a cada instante.

-"Si siguen así van a matarlo" dijo Ryou luchando contra más criaturas.

-"Deben llamar la atención de alguno de ellos a como de lugar" dijo Malik.

-"¿Pero cómo? Esos vampiros no dejan pasar a Bakura y a Marik"

-"Hay que distraer a los vampiros, así ellos podrán llegar hasta los hombres lobo" dijo Yugi avanzando hacia Bakura.

-"Eso es, date prisa Malik" exclamó Ryou.

Súbitamente el sonido de algo metálico caer al suelo y un quejido de dolor llamaron la atención de Marik y Bakura. Observaron aterrados cómo la espada de Yami estaba en el suelo, muy lejos de su alcance, mientras él se encontraba arrodillado a unos cuantos pasos de los lobos, en su espalda una enorme mancha de sangre comenzaba a teñir su ropa.

-"Yami! No!"

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Yugi gritar.

-"Yugi!" exclamó Bakura.

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de los vampiros, ustedes saquen a ese tonto de ahí" respondió Yugi.

Yami se puso de pié nuevamente, no pensaba dejarse vencer de forma tan humillante, tenía que demostrarles a todos que no les temía y que podía vencerlos. Buscó su arma, pero se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos.

Observó a las bestias acercarse a él de manera acechante, involuntariamente retrocedía mientras más se acercaban a él.

Uno de ellos lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrinconó a la pared de forma violenta, mientras el otro se preparaba para atacarlo con sus afiladas garras, pero en ese instante fue empujado hacia el suelo por algo, o alguien.

-"Ni creas que te vas a dar el gusto de mutilar al idiota mi hermano" exclamó Marik mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaba junto al hombre lobo.

La bestia se puso de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez en lugar de dirigirse nuevamente hacia Yami, se lanzó hacia Marik y Bakura.

Sin embargo, el otro aun tenía a Yami contra la pared. Levantó el brazo que tenía libre y lo atacó con sus garras, pero Yami interpuso su brazo entre su cuerpo y las garras de la bestia, luego con su otra mano sacó de su cinturón una estaca de plata.

-"Ningún hombre lobo va a dejarme en ridículo!" exclamó mientras enterraba la estaca en el corazón de la criatura.

En ese instante todos dejaron de pelear y volvieron sus miradas hacia Yami y la bestia que caía al suelo con la estaca en el pecho.

Los vampiros que aún seguían con vida escaparon inmediatamente por la ventana, seguidos del lobo que quedaba.

-"Lo…mató" dijo Ryou sorprendido.

Bakura y Marik se acercaron rápidamente a Yami, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo muy agitado.

-"Yami¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Bakura.

Yami lo miró y le respondió con frialdad.

-"Si, no me pasó nada"

-"¿Cómo que no te pasó nada¿Qué acaso eres estúpido o que? Estas herido" dijo Marik tratando de revisar las heridas de Yami, pero él no lo permitió.

-"No es nada" respondió Yami.

-"Eres un idiota¿cómo se te ocurre pelear contra dos hombres lobo al mismo tiempo si sabes que con uno ya tienes serios problemas¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de tu situación¿o es que acaso te volviste un suicida?" le reclamó Marik tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-"Iban a matar a Yugi y a Malik¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Qué me quedara observando?" contestó Yami apartando las manos de Marik bruscamente.

-"Ya basta los dos" exigió Bakura –"En parte Yami tiene razón, si hubieran dañado a Yugi o a Malik estaríamos en problemas peores, pero lo que hiciste fue una estupidez Yami, sabes bien que tú, sobre todos los demás, no debes enfrentarte a ningún hombre lobo, y se que no sólo lo hiciste por salvarlos, también lo hiciste porque Yugi hirió tu orgullo al decirte que les tenías miedo, tú no puedes engañarme"

-"Piensa lo que quieras" dijo Yami, luego se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

-"¿Adonde vas?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Mi turno de vigilar ya termino, me voy a dormir" respondió sin voltearse mientras seguía su camino.

Bakura suspiró y se dirigió junto con Marik hacia Ryou y sus hermanos.

-"¿Ustedes están bien?" preguntó.

-"Si, no nos pasó nada" respondió Malik.

-"Me alegra saberlo" dijo Marik sonriéndole.

-"Bakura¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó Ryou.

-"¿A que te refieres?" dijo Bakura confundido.

-"¿Porqué de repente los hombres lobo parecían más agresivos y sólo atacaban a Yami?"

-"Bueno…no se si ustedes deberían saberlo" respondió el cazador.

-"Tenemos derecho a saberlo, después de todo nosotros también estamos involucrados en todo esto" dijo el chico.

-"Es sólo que no creo que a Yami le agradaría la idea que ustedes lo supieran" contestó Marik.

-"Debemos saberlo…por mi culpa…casi muere el día de hoy…y quiero saber porqué" dijo Yugi suavemente.

Ryou y Malik miraron sorprendidos a Yugi, pues era raro escuchar en él un tono de voz como el de ese momento, lleno de culpa y enfado hacia sí mismo.

Bakura y Marik se miraron.

-"Es una historia un poco larga y confusa" dijo Bakura mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones junto a Marik.

-"Tenemos toda la noche" respondió Ryou.

-"Cierto" respondió el cazador acomodándose en su lugar.

* * *

Me quedo hasta aquí porque ya se me hizo muy largo el capitulo.

Se que todos esperaban saber la maldición de Yami en este capitulo, pero creo que me salio demasiado largo y no se veria muy bien, asi que el siguiente capitulo esta dedicado a eso y a un poco de YamixYugi, y les prometo que este si lo subo mas rapido, es mas, voy a actualizar este fic primero que el de SK.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews.

Ahora a responder los reviews del capitulo anterior!

**Hojesama Ku: **Q hay humanidad! Como te ha tratado Ra? Ojala mejor que a mi. Que yeah que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ojala te haya gustado este, pero hasta el próximo capitulo pondré la tan famosa y misteriosa maldición de Yami que al final me quedo medio rarosa (hey! Rimó! "famosa, misteriosa y rarosa", jajajaja…..xD), pero bueno. Ojala te haya ido bien tus primeros laboratorios de cole. Ojala leas el siguiente capitulo y que me dejes review, sino te voy a hacer budu (jajaja, q paja). Anata ga ai desu! Ja ne!

**VALSED: **ahora si salio el malo de la historia! Siiiii! Espero que este capitulo haya respondido muchas de tus dudas sobre este fic, ojala te haya gustado la pelea con los hombres lobo. Y por supuesto que esperare con ansias tu próximo fic! Un abrazo enorme.

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: **lo de porque nadie quiere que Yami se enfrente a los hombres lobo lo vas a ver hasta el siguiente capitulo porque este me salio bastante largo, y lo de Seto y Joey, pues ya veras. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta pronto!.

**Eiri Saiyuki: **Pues eso de que Kaiba es Kain……lo dejo a tu criterio (obviamente ya sabes la verdad), hoy ya viste que Yami no se convierte en hombre lobo, sino que es otra cosa la que le pasa a él. Las concubinas, obvio una es Tea la Fea, la verdad no habia querido poner a Mai pero la verdad al final me decidi que si, y la otra pues es la mas descerebrada y aguada de todas, a ver si adivinas quien es. Sobre como acaban todos, no puedo decir nada, ya veras dentro de algun tiempo. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta luego!

**Yami Atemu-91: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Van Helsing tambien es una de mis películas favoritas, al momento que la vi en el cine se me vino la idea de hacer este fic, es que es perfecta! Aunque que mal que al final la chica se muere, pero ya veras el final de este fic, puede ser que alguien muera, o talvez no. No te preocupes por que no sabes lo de la maldición, nadie sabe nada, todos dicen cosas pero nadie acierta, alguien estuvo cerca pero nada que ver, asi que no te preocupes. Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma: **Hola! Sabes, me halaga el hecho de que tu primer review en la categoría de Yu-Gi-Oh! Lo hayas escrito sobre este fic, de veras me puse muy contenta cuando lei eso, y por supuesto que voy a seguir contestando los reviews, pues reviews como los tuyos hacen que el todo el esfuerzo al escribir los capitulos valga la pena. Pues eso de que Kain es Seto, lo dejo a tu imaginación (creo que ya sabes la verdad no?) Y Malik y Marik se estan poniendo tan kawaii! Amo a esos egipcios!...me cuesta un poco imaginarme a Yugi de rudo, en especial diciendole cosas a Yami, que bien que te gusto eso…creo que hoy ya tienes mas o menos una idea de la maldición de Yami no? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tus comentarios……………..otra cosa:…HIEI ES MIO! Y KURAMA TAMBIEN! Y por si tambien lo estabas pensando KOENMA TAMBIEN ES DE MI PROPIEDAD!( claro en su version grande, no de bebé mocoso) Si quieres tu quédate con Kuwabara…O.O…no, es demasiado idiota y horripilante, quédate con Yusuke…por cierto, si te gusta Yu Yu Hakusho te aviso que pronto iniciare un fic de ellos, espero que lo leas tambien. Hasta luego!

**Kao-ZerGaN: **muchas gracias por tu review, me halaga muchisimo que haya sido tu primero en esta sección. Espero que te haya gustado, y no te pierdas de vista, habrá mucho más YamixYugi, MarikxMalik y RyouxBakura. Nos vemos luego! Te mando un abrazo.

**Quiclla ampi: **Hola amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustado cuando en el capitulo anterior Marik dejo calladito a los otros dos, jajajaja, y por supuesto que su premio fue Malik, jejeje. Muy pronto será la escena kawaii entre los egipcios, asi que esperala. Y ya viste que rudo esta Yugi con Yami verdad? Ja! Si supiera que después se va a estar muriendo por el sexy faraón, ahí si me voy a reir yo tambien. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos luego! Besos!

**Diosa Atena: **sabes? Tienes mucha razón con lo del sueño de Ryou, aunque te juro que jamás se me pasó por la mente a la hora de escribirlo, y eso que El Rey Escorpion es otra de mis películas favoritas. Espero no demorar tanto en actualizar, pero no prometo nada ya que como ya entre a la universidad esta difícil mantenerme constante con los fics, pero me estoy esforzando y te aseguro que actualizare lo más pronto posible. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta la próxima.

**Mefisto-aki: **Claro que va a haber escena apasionada entre Yami y Yugi! Solo que será más adelante. De veras que mis fics son bastante alejados de la realidad de Yu-Gi-Oh! Verdad? Al menos espero que sean de tu agrado. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas dejándome reviews. Hasta pronto!

**Aelita: **holazzz! Primero que nada gracias por tus reviews. En el siguiente capitulo se descubre la maldición de Yami, no pude en este porque me salio bien largo. Por cierto, estas equivocada si crees que Hiei es tuyo, el es mío, pero soy buena amiga y lo compartiré contigo, aunque déjame decirte que hay mas personas que lo quieren, pero solo a ti te lo presto ok? Un abrazo.

**Kida Luna: **Bueno, hoy ya viste que no es ni vampiro ni hombre lobo, y creo que ya empezamos a ver los comienzos del amor entre Yami y Yugi 8no aun no, sera en el siguiente capitulo), por cierto, ni siquiera yo he conseguido un brownie, asi que te lo debo para otra ocasión (muero de hambreeee! T.T) y ya viste a los mansos lobitos no? Bien obedientes y tranquilos, nada agresivos…��…espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un abrazo a ti y a Rex (por cierto¿Qué clase de criatura es Rex?)

**ShadowGM: **muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen ponerme rojita, jijiji…Debo decir que hasta el siguiente capitulo se descubre la maldición de Yami, pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto. Y lo de piña y piñita (que lindo se oye! Y tienes razón en llamarlos así) ya se pondrá mejor! Y por supuesto que puedes matar a Tea, piensa en las formas en que quisieras que muriera y solo házmelas saber, yo con gusto pondré las más cruel y dolorosa. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. No te me pierdas ok? Un abrazo.

**AGUILA FANEL:**. Bueno, con lo de Seto ni modo, tuve que ponerlo de malo, pero en el fic de piratas fue bueno, y en el otro fic que voy a hacer de Yu-Gi-Oh! también será uno de los héroes, asi que no te preocupes, solo por esta vez lo pondre de malo, porque a mi me cae bien Setito Calcetito (jejeje, asi le puse, que tonto no?). Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos después!

Una recomendación a todos para cuando vayan a la universidad……NO ESTUDIEN INGENIERIA! POR EL BIENESTAR DE SUS MENTES!

Que Ra e Inari los acompañen siempre.


	6. Las consecuencias del pasado

Hoy si! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo 6 de este fic en el cual van a descubrir al fin cual es la maldición de Yami!

Prometí que lo iba a subir pronto y lo hice! Siii!

Agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, yo pensé que más de alguno iba a tener alguna amenaza a muerte o algo por el estilo, pero me alegro que no haya sido así.

La mayor parte de la historia esta narrada por Bakura, solo avisaba para que no se confundan.

Ojalá que no les parezca tan malo este capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

"**Las consecuencias del pasado"**

"Todo empezó hace 12 años cuando yo tenía 7 años de edad, Yami tenía 6 y Marik apenas 5. En ese entonces vivíamos en Roma junto a nuestros padres y éramos como cualquier familia normal. Sin embargo, ese también era el tiempo en que la mayoría de criaturas sobrenaturales aún no eran controladas y algunas de ellas poseían poderes extraordinarios. Entre esas criaturas con poderes estaban los hombres lobo, que eran unas de las criaturas más temidas, además era bien sabido que su líder era el más fuerte y sabio de ellos, y poseía un extraño poder que ningún humano había visto jamás."

"Una tarde mientras estábamos recibiendo lecciones con nuestros tutores, Yami enfermó. Pensamos que quizás al anochecer ya habría mejorado un poco, pero no fue así. Su fiebre había aumentado, así que nuestros padres decidieron llevarlo con un médico a pesar que ya era muy tarde y estaba lloviendo, por eso Marik y yo tuvimos que quedarnos en casa, sin sospechar que esa sería la última vez que veríamos a nuestros padres con vida".

"¿Porqué¿Qué les sucedió?" preguntó Malik.

"En el camino se encontraron con un grupo de hombres lobo que estaban destruyendo una parte de la ciudad. Intentaron alejarse y regresar a casa, pero tres de ellos los acorralaron en un puente. Mi padre trató de enfrentarlos, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarlos. En ese momento, nuestra madre supo perfectamente que no tenían oportunidad de salir con vida, así que empujó a Yami del puente hacia el río para evitar que los lobos lo alcanzaran. Sin embargo, cuando Yami logró salir a la superficie, presenció cómo nuestros padres eran asesinados despiadadamente por esas criaturas. Luego, los lobos trataron de encontrar a Yami, pero él ya había escapado".

"Ya veo…debió haber sido muy duro para ustedes" dijo Ryou.

"Para Yami, mas que todo. Jamás olvidaré lo que sucedió esa noche". Dijo Marik.

…………………………………………..Flashback………………………………………………

_-"Ya es muy tarde Kura, y papi y mami no están" dijo el pequeño Marik caminando hacia su hermano mayor._

_-"Descuida Marik, sólo llevaron a Yami con el doctor" respondió Bakura mientras su hermano se sentaba junto a él._

_-"¿Con el doctor? Pobre Yamiki(1), seguramente le van a poner una inyección y le van a abrir la cabeza, y luego van a hacer experimentos con él" dijo Marik mientras se juntaba más a Bakura._

_-"No lo creo Marik, sólo tenia fiebre, además¿Quién te ha dicho esas cosas?" preguntó el mayor mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hermano._

_-"El mayordomo, el señor Hainsen" respondió el pequeño._

_-"No creas lo que te dice, sólo lo hace para asustarte" respondió Bakura._

_En ese instante ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia._

_-"¿Crees que sean papá y mam�?" preguntó Marik._

_-"Eso espero" respondió Bakura mientras soltaba a Marik y se dirigía hacia la puerta._

_Marik se quedó sentado esperando la llegada de los demás, pero en ese instante escuchó una exclamación de Bakura que lo llenó de temor._

_-"Yami¿Que te sucedió?"_

_Marik llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, al llegar se encontró con una escena que quedó grabada en su mente para siempre. Yami estaba sosteniéndose de la pared, totalmente empapado y temblando de frío no sólo por su ropa mojada, sino también por la intensa fiebre que aún tenía. Al ver a Bakura, Yami trató de caminar hacia él, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, por lo que cayó arrodillado al suelo. Bakura se acercó a él rápidamente. Dirigió su vista por unos momentos hacia la puerta, pero no vio a nadie más._

_-"Yami…¿donde están papá y mam�?" preguntó._

_Al decir esto, Yami lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-"Fue mi culpa…todo fue mi culpa" decía Yami entre sollozos._

_-"¿A qué te refieres Yami?" preguntó Bakura._

_Yami se abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano mientras incontables escapaban de sus ojos._

_-"Hombres…lobo……papá y mamá…lo siento… fue mi culpa" volvió a decir Yami con su voz entrecortada._

_Bakura comprendió a lo que Yami se refería, abrazó fuertemente a Yami mientras con su mano acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo._

_-"Tranquilízate Yami…no es tu culpa, tú tampoco podrías haber hecho nada" dijo el peliblanco suavemente._

_-"Pero…Bakura-"_

_-"Pero me alegra que tú te encuentres bien Yami" dijo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos._

…………………………………………………Fin de Flashback……………………………………

"Yami no dejaba de culparse por lo que había sucedido, por más que insistíamos que no era así, él nunca se convenció por completo de eso, desde ese día dejó de ser ese niño amable de antes y se hizo muy frío y distante" dijo Marik.

"Debió ser muy difícil para él" dijo Ryou.

"¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que sucede ahora con Yami?" preguntó Yugi.

"Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que al morir nuestros padres quedamos completamente solos, pues no teníamos otros familiares ni nadie cercano a nosotros. Entonces conocimos a Pegasus, quien nos hizo una propuesta que no pudimos rechazar. Nos dijo que él estaba dispuesto a darnos todo lo que necesitáramos y a hacerse cargo de nosotros hasta que pudiéramos valernos por nosotros mismos pero con una condición"

"¿Qué condición?" preguntó Malik.

"Debíamos entrenarnos para convertirnos en cazadores de monstruos, pero no imaginamos lo duro que era ese entrenamiento, pero de igual forma aceptamos" contestó Marik.

"Ya veo" dijo Ryou.

"Pero luego de 6 años de arduo entrenamiento fuimos a nuestra primera misión. Se trataba de una misión en la que necesitaban la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles ya que los enemigos eran muchos. Se trataba de un enfrentamiento contra un enorme grupo de hombres lobo que estaban destruyendo una ciudad. Las órdenes eran acabar con todos menos con el líder, quien por primera vez salía en una batalla y sólo debíamos capturarlo. La razón por la cual no debíamos atacarlo era que existían unos escritos antiguos que decían que cualquiera que le quitara la vida al líder de los hombres lobo sería víctima de una misteriosa maldición de la que aún no se tenía conocimiento. Con eso dicho fuimos al lugar donde se encontraban. Una vez ahí nos percatamos que eran demasiados y eran muy poderosos, además, al buscar al líder nos percatamos que se encontraba del otro lado del río que atravesaba la ciudad. Los demás cazadores hicieron todo lo posible por acabar con todos, pero solo pudieron eliminar a la mitad de ellos".

"¿Sólo a la mitad?" preguntó Malik.

"Así es, no contaban con que eran tan fuertes. Todos los cazadores fueron asesinados, a excepción de dos cazadores más y nosotros tres, que nos habíamos mantenidos un poco alejados de los demás. Los hombres lobo comenzaron a rodearnos y a atacarnos con gran rapidez. Lo primero que hizo Yami fue ir en busca del líder de los lobos, pues sabía que si lo eliminaba los demás huirían del lugar, pero al hacerlo desobedeció las órdenes que se habían dado, tratamos de detenerlo, pero no pudimos, pues teníamos que seguir peleando contra los demás y era muy difícil seguir sus movimientos, pero pudimos mantenernos firmes por algunos momentos, sin embargo lograron acorralarnos contra un enorme muro. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue un aullido ensordecedor proveniente del otro lado del río. Al ver que sucedía lo que vimos fue al líder de los lobos con una espada de plata atravesando su pecho, Yami estaba detrás de él. Inmediatamente los hombres lobo que nos rodeaban huyeron del lugar. Cuando el líder de los lobos cayó al suelo, Yami retiró su espada, pero seguía apuñalándolo con furia, hasta que Marik y yo logramos que se detuviera. Más que cumplir la misión que se nos había encomendado, lo que Yami buscaba era vengarse, y lo logró, pero no sin sufrir las consecuencias".

"¿A qué consecuencias te refieres?" preguntó Yugi.

"Pues, resultó que los escritos eran ciertos y había una maldición para aquél que se atreviera a matar al líder de los hombres lobo. Al momento que logramos que Yami dejara de apuñalarlo, estaba cubierto por su sangre. Inmediatamente Yami cayó al suelo inconsciente y la sangre del lobo que lo cubría comenzó a entrar por su piel" dijo Marik.

"¿Entonces en que consiste la maldición?" preguntó Yugi.

"Al llevarlo de vuelta con Pegasus, él nos explicó lo que sucedía. La maldición consistía en que la sangre del hombre lobo se mezcla con la de su asesino, lo cual crea una esencia que los demás hombres lobo pueden percibir aún a grandes distancias. Al hacerlo, los lobos reconocen la esencia y se podría decir que caen en una especie de trance que hace que inmediatamente se vuelvan más agresivos y busquen atacar únicamente a quien contenga esa esencia" explicó Bakura.

"¿Quieres que los hombres lobo al percibir esa esencia se vuelven locos y tratan de acabar con Yami a toda costa?" preguntó Malik.

"Creo que esa es la forma directa de decirlo" respondió Marik.

"Ahora entiendo porque ustedes no quieren que se enfrente a ningún hombre lobo. Estaría solamente concentrado en matar a Yami" dijo Ryou.

"Así es. Yami parece no darle mucha importancia, pero él está plenamente consciente de lo que le sucede. Además dice que no se arrepiente de haber matado a ese hombre lobo, pues a pesar de que ahora tiene que cargar con esa maldición para toda su vida, dice que valió la pena ya que eso le permitió vengar la muerte de nuestros padres" dijo Marik.

"Hasta cierto punto, Yami considera esa maldición como un castigo a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar su muerte, pues a pesar de todo sigue culpándose por ello" dijo Bakura.

"Ya veo" dijo Yugi suavemente.

"¿Deberá cargar con esa maldición por toda su vida?" preguntó Malik.

"Así es, no hay forma de que se libere de ella" respondió Bakura

"Y aún sabiendo lo que podía pasarle, no dudó ni un segundo en enfrentarse a esos dos hombres lobo para salvarnos" dijo Malik.

"Es cierto, jamás me habría imaginado que haría algo así, en especial después de todo lo que Yugi le dijo" declaró Marik.

"Es cierto, creo que le debes una disculpa Yugi" dijo Ryou volteando hacia el lugar donde estaba Yugi, pero no lo encontró allí.

"¿A dónde se fue?" preguntó Malik.

"No lo sé, seguramente se fue a su habitación" dijo Ryou

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yami estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de su habitación. En el suelo yacían su chaqueta y su camisa desgarradas y manchadas con su sangre.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor en su brazo. La herida de su espalda también era dolorosa, pero la de su brazo era más profunda y le causaría más inconvenientes, pues era el brazo con el que manejaba su espada con mayor facilidad.

"Creo que deberé aprender a usar mejor mi brazo derecho" se dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su frente para apartar un poco de cabello que caía en sus ojos, pero al hacerlo notó que su mano temblaba.

"¿Porqué estoy temblando? Ni siquiera fue la gran cosa" dijo suavemente.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse suavemente. Supuso que se trataba de Bakura cerciorándose que sus heridas no fueran mortales, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver.

"Estoy bien Bakura, mejor vete a descansar" dijo aun sin voltearse.

"Dudo mucho que Bakura o alguno de nosotros pueda dormir después de lo que sucedió" dijo una voz que definitivamente no era la de Bakura.

Yami volteó al escuchar la voz.

"Yugi…¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en el suelo.

"Pues…solo quería asegurarme de que siguieras con vida luego de la estupidez que cometiste" contestó Yugi intentando sonar rudo.

Yami no contestó nada y sólo suspiró.

Yugi sintió un extraño calor recorrer sus mejillas al ver que Yami ya no tenía su camisa, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura y se acercó a él.

"Además…quiero disculparme contigo…por lo que te dije hace unos momentos" dijo mientras colocaba una pequeña caja que llevaba en sus manos en una mesa junto a la cama.

"No tienes porque hacerlo" respondió Yami sin mirarlo.

"Si tengo que hacerlo…Bakura nos contó lo que sucedió…y porqué no le gusta que pelees contra hombres lobo…lamento lo que te pasó" agregó Yugi mirando a los ojos del otro.

Yami levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la del chico, luego miró hacia otra dirección.

"No tienes porque lamentarlo…eso ya está en el pasado"

"Pues parece que tú aún no lo olvidas" dijo Yugi mientras sacaba un bote de alcohol, algodón y unas vendas de la caja.

Yami observó con curiosidad lo que Yugi llevaba en sus manos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.

"Voy a curarte esas heridas, sino no van a cerrarse rápido" contestó el chico.

Yami no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Yugi se sentó detrás de él y llenó un trozo de algodón con alcohol.

"Esto va a dolerte, pero ahora te aguantas" le dijo, luego comenzó a limpiar la herida.

Yami apretó sus ojos al sentir el ardor en su espalda, sin embargo no dejó escapar ni un sonido que revelara dolor. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir una de las manos de Yugi rodear su cintura y posarse sobre su abdomen. Podía sentir la calidez que sus manos emanaban y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. La última vez que alguien le había dado alguna muestra de afecto fue la noche que sus padres murieron, cuando Bakura lo abrazó para tratar de consolarlo. Y aunque lo que Yugi estaba haciendo no era exactamente una muestra de cariño o algo parecido, a Yami no le importaba, sólo se sentía bien esa calidez.

Yugi tomó uno de los vendajes y comenzó a colocarlo sobre la herida. Luego tomó otro trozo de algodón lleno de alcohol y comenzó a limpiar la herida de su brazo. Escucho un suave quejido que escapaba de la boca de Yami, lo que hizo que levantara su rostro para ver el del cazador. Yami mantenía su rostro bajo, algunos mechones de cabello caían por su frente ocultando levemente sus ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo los labios para evitar que escapara algún signo de dolor. Un leve sonrojo se manifestó en el rostro de Yugi ante esa vista, pero rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia la herida de su brazo y comenzó a vendarla.

"Listo, no hagas ninguna tontería o van a abrirse de nuevo, y esta vez no pienso volverte a curar" dijo mientras recogía las cosas que había utilizado y las guardaba de nuevo en la caja.

"De acuerdo" contestó Yami mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Yugi estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Yami lo llamó.

"Yugi"

El chico volteó hacia él, y se sorprendió al verlo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"Pasa buenas noches" dijo Yami.

Yugi también le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenas noches a ti también" contesto.

Luego salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

(1): "Yamiki" es como le decia Marik a Yami cuando eran pequeños. Al menos en mi fic. Jajajaja, no pude resistirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Como ven ya empezó el YamixYugi, aunque aún faltan varios obstáculos para ellos y los demás.

Contesto los reviews del capitulo pasado.

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: **Gracias por tu comentario, espera un poco mas que ya va a salir Joey.

**Quiclla ampi: **Hola amiga! Bueno, ya viste que Yugi ya se empezó a arrepentir de lo que le dijo a Yami. Por cierto, no había pensado en la pijama de Malik, pero creo que solo en boxers se moriría de frío, pero se vería mucho mejor en ropas menores! Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Que vivan los egipcios!

**Ce-at: **muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ahora si ya viste con mas detalles la maldición de Yami. Bueno, mas adelante habrán más enfrentamientos y no te imaginas contra quien va a tener que pelar al final! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta la próxima!

**Aelita: **Holaaaaa! Bueno, hoy si ya te enteraste de la famosa maldición de Yami, espero que te haya parecido bien. Y bueno, ojala me prestes a Hiei un día de estos, jejeje. Nos vemos luego!

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma : **Holaaaa! Oye, me alegra muchísimo que me hayas agregado a tu MSN! Bueno, ahora si ya viste cual es la maldición de Yami! Pobre chico con mala suerte, jajajaja. A ver cuando me mandas el dibujo que hiciste de Hiei. Por cierto, si también escribo de Shaman King, tengo un fic que se llama "Un frágil corazón", es un HaoxLyserg, por si te gusta la pareja leelo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Hablamos al rato!

**Cerry: **Holaaaa! Hoy si actualicé rápido no? Al menos más rápido de lo que acostumbro, jijijiji. Ojala que te haya gustado este capi. Que viva el Yaoi! Besos.

**Kao-ZerGaN: **Bueno, aquí tienes ya la misteriosa maldición de Yami! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Espera más adelante que todos se ponen más cariñositos, jejejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios. Hasta luego!

Bueno, hoy si ya puedo descansar un rato en paz, porque ya subí este capitulo, pero trataré de subir el siguiente lo mas rápido posible, pero primero actualizo el de SK.

Si no entendieron algo de la maldición de Yami o de otra cosa, o quieren saber más del fic, o simplemente andan con ganas de molestar a alguien, escriban a mi email, yo les contesto sus dudas y otras hierbas.

Nos vemos pronto!

Ja Ne!


	7. Una promesa sincera

Por fin reaparecí por estos territorios!

Mil disculpas por la enorme demora en subir este capitulo, pero hubieron dos factores que me lo impidieron: trabajos de la universidad y un enorme bloqueo mental que hasta me hizo llorar u.u, pero bueno, aquí esta ya el capitulo 7 de este fic.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaros sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.

También agradezco a Hojesama Ku, Alejamoto Diethel y mi nueva buena amiga Garibola por sus ideas y sugerencias, gracias a ustedes se me quito el bloqueo mental.

Dedico este capitulo a Cherry y sus criaturitas: Yukina María, Ryuberto, Hiei Alonso y Chibi Cherry (no pregunten -.-u)

También se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Garibola por su gran apoyo y su paciencia conmigo.

Una aclaración que veo que a mucha gente le está causando inquietud: el protagonista de este fic NO es el bello Yami, sino que es el precioso Bakura, lo que pasa es que para la batalla del final lo que pasó con Yami tiene una gran importancia. Para los que ya vieron Van Helsing, traten de imaginarse lo que pasará en esa batalla.

Un saludo especial a mi nueva amiga Rebeca y a su hermana. Que viva Gravitation!

Espero que la espera de este capitulo haya valido la pena.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"**Una promesa sincera"**

"¿Cómo salió todo Weevil?" preguntó una fría voz a través de la penumbra.

"Lamento informarle que los vampiros y los hombres lobo fallaron en su misión amo Kaiba" respondió el otro.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "fallaron"?"

"Solo sobrevivieron menos de la mitad de los vampiros que envió, además uno de sus hombres lobo fue aniquilado. Me temo que no lograron eliminar a Ryou y sus hermanos ni a ninguno de los cazadores" explicó Weevil.

"Creo que te equivocas Weevil" dijo Kaiba tranquilamente.

"No comprendo a que se refiere amo"

"Jamás ordené matar a alguno de los chicos ni tampoco a los cazadores, aunque si lo hubieran hecho no estaría nada molesto, al contrario, sería una carga menos. Esto era tan sólo una prueba para los cazadores, para así medir sus habilidades y conocer sus puntos débiles, pero veo que los subestimamos. Son oponentes excelentes" dijo Kaiba mientras se acercaba al hombre lobo que aún seguía con vida.

"Tiene razón amo, jamás hubiera imaginado que pudieran eliminar a uno de sus hombres lobo, sin embargo pude notar algo muy peculiar en uno de los cazadores" dijo Weevil.

Kaiba volteó hacia su sirviente al escuchar sus palabras.

"Déjame adivinar, te percataste que el comportamiento de los lobos parecía diferente al estar cerca de uno de ellos ¿verdad, se volvieron más agresivos y parecían fuera de control"

"Así es amo¿usted sabe porqué?" preguntó Weevil con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto mi querido Weevil, debo saber cada detalle de mis adversarios si es que deseo derrotarlos. La razón por la que actuaban distinto es porque él es el ser que porta el Ookami no Jumon (1) la legendaria maldición de los lobos" contestó Kaiba

"Ya veo, ese cazador fue quien mato al gran lobo" dijo Weevil.

"Así es, por eso creo que mientras él siga con vida, y nosotros tengamos a este hombre lobo, ese cazador será una debilidad para ellos" dijo Kaiba.

"Pero amo, no creo que ese cazador sea tanto como una debilidad para ellos, pues fue él quien elimino a su hombre lobo, a pesar que estaba herido"

"¿Qué dices¿Ese cazador lo mató?" preguntó Kaiba asombrado.

"Asi es amo, claro los demás lo ayudaron distrayendo al otro lobo, pero fue él quien le dio muerte" explicó Weevil.

El rostro de Kaiba mostró una sonrisa sarcástica al escuchar las palabras de su sirviente.

"Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba, pero seguramente fue sólo por suerte" musitó Kaiba mientras caminaba hacia una de las enormes ventanas de su castillo.

"¿Y qué planea hacer ahora que ya vio las capacidades de esos cazadores?" preguntó Weevil.

"No te preocupes por eso Weevil, por el momento no haremos un ataque tan crucial, necesito trabajar en otros proyectos primero, que estoy seguro que me beneficiarán enormemente. Pero tampoco voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, así que necesito que vayas por Mai, Isis y Teana, tengo una misión para ellas" dijo Kaiba mientras sonreía y observaba hacia el exterior por la ventana.

"Enseguida amo"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era muy temprano en la mañana, los rayos del sol apenas se comenzaban a percibir, aún se sentía el olor de la tierra húmeda, y de las hojas de los árboles caían algunas gotas de agua como únicas evidencias de la intensa lluvia de la noche anterior.

Bakura regresaba a su habitación después de que terminara su guardia de tres horas. No había acontecido nada durante el tiempo que estuvo despierto, pero los eventos sucedidos antes fueron suficientes como para mantenerlo despierto y alerta.

Al llegar a su habitación se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de baño, pues su cuerpo le pedía casi a gritos un relajante baño cálido.

Se despojó de su ropa lentamente y se introdujo en la bañera. Lanzó un suspiro al sentir el agua caliente hacer contacto con su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos para tratar de relajar sus tensos músculos.

A su mente llegaron imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche. El ataque de los vampiros, Yugi y Malik siendo atacados por los hombres lobo, Yami siendo herido y luego matando a uno de ellos.

Lanzó otro suspiro al recordar los eventos.

"No puedo creer que en una sola noche todo se haya complicado tanto" se dijo.

Después de unos minutos salió de la bañera, se colocó ropa limpia y salió nuevamente hacia el salón.

Al llegar, Marik, Ryou, Yugi y Malik ya estaban ahí.

"Buenos días Kura!" saludó Marik muy entusiasmado

"Buenos días" respondió el peliblanco.

"¿No despertaste a Yami?" preguntó el menor.

"No, es mejor que descanse un poco mas" respondió Bakura mientras se sentaba frente a su hermano.

"¿Ni siquiera fuiste a asegurarte que aún estuviera con vida?" preguntó Marik

"Es mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo Marik, ya sabes cómo es él, si hubiera ido a preguntarle si estaba bien se hubiera molestado" respondió.

"Pero creo que deberías ir a verlo, solo para estar seguros que sobrevivió la noche" insistió Marik.

"Creo que eso no será necesario Marik" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Bakura volteó al escuchar la voz de Yami, quien venía acompañado de Jou.

"Miren, el bello durmiente resucitó de entre los muertos" exclamó Marik.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Bakura.

"Bien" respondió Yami tranquilamente mientras se sentaba.

"¿Tus heridas están mejor?" preguntó Marik.

"Si" respondió nuevamente.

"¿Te duelen?" volvió a preguntar el menor.

"No"

"¿Ya las curaste?"

"Si"

"¿No tuviste problemas para hacerlo?"

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Yami volteó hacia donde se encontraba Yugi, quien también volteó hacia él.

"No" respondió sonriendo levemente.

"¿No me puedes contestar con algo más que monosílabos?" preguntó Marik un poco molesto por la actitud de Yami.

"Si puedo"

"¿Y porqué demonios no lo haces?" exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su hermano.

"Porque no quiero" respondió Yami sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo.

"Te juro que a veces me dan ganas de–"

"Ya déjalo en paz Marik" dijo Bakura.

Marik volvió a sentarse junto al peliblanco y suspiró.

"¿Y que me dices tú Jou? Por lo que veo dormiste muy bien anoche pues ni siquiera te dignaste a aparecerte mientras teníamos problemas" dijo Marik.

"Para tu información tuve la intención de venirlos a ayudar, pero ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo? Mi especialidad es diseñar sus armas, no usarlas, al igual que planear sus estrategias, no ejecutarlas" respondió el rubio.

"Bueno, debo darte la razón en eso, pero la próxima vez alguna de tus ideas podría ser útil para evitarnos tantos problemas" respondió el cazador.

En ese instante una voz proveniente de la entrada del salón los alertó a todos.

"Amo Ryou¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?"

Ryou volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y sonrió aliviado al ver a su sirviente.

"Eres tú Kane" dijo el chico.

"¿Pero que pasó?" preguntó el castaño al ver el desastre que había en el salón. Habían vidrios rotos esparcidos en el suelo, trozos de porcelana provenientes de algunos jarrones que se habían roto, restos de lo que habían sido sillas y los sillones perforados.

"Un grupo de vampiros y dos hombres lobo nos atacaron ayer por la noche" respondió Ryou.

"¿Qué¿Pero ustedes están bien¿No les sucedió nada?" preguntó Kane preocupado.

"Estamos bien Kane, solo algunas heridas menores, nada serio" respondió Yugi dirigiendo su vista hacia Yami.

"Me alegra escuchar eso amo Yugi" respondió sonriendo mientras también dirigía su mirada hacia el cazador.

"Bueno¿planean hacer algo el día de hoy¿O piensan quedarse sin hacer nada esperando que anochezca para que nos ataquen nuevamente?" preguntó Ryou.

"Pues no había pensado en eso¿ya planeaste algo Bakura?" preguntó Marik.

"Había pensado que podríamos averiguar un poco más sobre Kaiba, pues hasta el momento lo único que sabemos es que los quiere muertos a ustedes tres" respondió Bakura.

"¿Y eso no te parece suficiente información?" preguntó Malik con preocupación.

"Necesitamos saber exactamente cómo planea hacer su próximo ataque, no creo que vuelva a enviar sólo a sus vampiros ahora que ya puso a prueba nuestras capacidades" dijo Marik.

"¿Pero dónde sugieren que busquemos? No podemos ir con Kaiba y preguntarle que es lo que planea hacer" dijo Yugi.

"Hay un lugar en el cual aún no hemos buscado" dijo Ryou.

"¿Te refieres al viejo ático de la mansión?" preguntó Malik.

"Así es. De acuerdo a lo que nuestro abuelo me contó cuando era niño, es ahí donde Salomon Madvaded guardaba sus objetos de mayor valor, incluyendo algunos viejos libros y unos antiguos escritos, talvez ahí podamos encontrar algo" explicó Ryou.

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Malik.

"Bien, entonces ustedes traten de encontrar algo sobre como resolver esto, yo saldré un momento" dijo Bakura.

"¿A dónde iras?" preguntó Marik.

"A la ciudad, talvez haya algo por ahí que pueda ayudarnos, además ayer no tuve tiempo de conocer los alrededores" contestó.

"¿Crees que sea prudente que vayas tú solo?" preguntó Ryou.

"No habrá ningún problema, no es a mí a quien buscan sino a ustedes" respondió Bakura.

"Está bien, entonces Yami y yo buscaremos en el ático junto a Malik, Yugi y Ryou" dijo Marik.

"Creo que yo ordenaré un poco este desastre" dijo Kane.

"Oigan¿y yo que voy a hacer?" preguntó Jou.

"Tú puedes ayudar a Kane a limpiar este lugar" respondió Yami.

"Pero-"

"Eso sería genial, no puedo hacer todo el trabajo yo solo ¿sabes, te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras" dijo Kane interrumpiendo la protesta de Jou mientras le sonreía al rubio.

Jou se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el castaño, así que no pudo negarse a su petición.

"Bueno, creo que no tengo otra cosa más que hacer, así que te ayudaré" respondió.

"Bien, entonces los veré mas tarde" dijo Bakura caminando hacia la puerta de la mansión.

"Nosotros estaremos en el ático por si necesitan algo" dijo Yugi mientras salía del salón seguido de los demás, excepto Ryou quien en lugar de seguir a Yugi se fue por el lugar donde había ido Bakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A pesar que aún era un poco temprano, las calles de la ciudad no estaban solitarias. Los comerciantes ya empezaban a abrir sus negocios, se veían algunos niños jugando en los alrededores y otras personas realizando distintas actividades.

Ryou se abría paso entre la gente mientras caminaba de prisa, pero también con mucha cautela para no ser visto por Bakura, a quien había decidido seguir en su visita a la ciudad.

A pesar de que Ryou no había visto ninguna señal de que el cazador tuviera malas intenciones, había algo que aún lo hacía desconfiar de él.

"_Es por ese sueño, lo he tenido todas las noches desde el día antes que esos cazadores llegaran. Pero aún no comprendo que significa. Además aún no logro ver los rostros de las dos personas frente a mí. Pero puedo estar seguro que quien sostiene el arco es Bakura, no puedo equivocarme. La manera en que lo sostiene es algo especial. Sólo he visto algo así ayer por la tarde cuando Bakura me salvó de esos vampiros. Pero¿acaso Bakura será la verdadera amenaza tal como dice Kane¿Acaso Bakura es uno más de los títeres de Kaiba y sólo quiere ganarse nuestra confianza para luego entregarnos?... Pero eso no puede ser, sino esos vampiros no nos hubieran atacado, y no habrían aparecido esos hombres lobo sabiendo que pudieron haber matado a Yami fácilmente…Entonces¿Qué significa ese sueño?"._

Sin embargo, Ryou había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había perdido a Bakura.

"Diablos¿A donde se metió?" se dijo mientras miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al cazador.

Siguió avanzando lentamente sin dejar de buscar a Bakura, pero entre tanta gente y con tantos callejones sería difícil encontrarlo.

En ese momento un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura mientras que otra mano se posó sobre su boca, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno, sintió cómo era arrastrado violentamente hacia un callejón especialmente oscuro y luego era empujado hacia una pared con mucha fuerza, lo que causó que su cabeza impactara contra ésta y cerrara fuertemente sus ojos mientras lanzaba un gemido de dolor.

"_¿Acaso voy a morir así en un callejón solo por seguir a un estúpido cazador?" _pensó mientras trataba de quitar la mano que cubría su boca y liberarse de su enemigo, pero en lugar de eso sintió cómo la mano del brazo que rodea su cintura apresaba las suyas contra la pared sobre su cabeza y el peso de un cuerpo contra el suyo evitaba que escapara.

"¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Sino no voy a soltarte" dijo suavemente una voz a su oído mientras retiraba la mano de su boca.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos esperando encontrarse frente al enemigo que en cualquier momento acabaría con su vida, pero se sorprendió al reconocer de quien se trataba.

"Bakura" dijo con cierto alivio en su voz, pero luego notó la posición en la que se encontraban.

El cuerpo de Bakura estaba presionando el suyo contra la pared, pues sus dos manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo las suyas sobre su cabeza, lo que causaba que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros de tocarse. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Bakura acariciar su rostro, además del exótico aroma que despedía el cuerpo del cazador estando tan cerca de él. Ryou no pudo evitar que un ligero tono rojizo apareciera en sus blancas mejillas.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿No se supone que estabas con Marik y los otros?" preguntó Bakura sin liberar a Ryou.

"No, decidí seguirte" respondió el chico.

"¿Y porqué me estabas siguiendo?" volvió a preguntar el cazador.

"¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo? Además¿cómo supiste que te seguía?" preguntó Ryou con cierto tono desafiante.

"Eso no importa, escucha Ryou, es muy peligroso que andes tu solo por estos lugares, nunca se sabe cuando vas a ser atacado y por más fuerte que seas no podrías enfrentarte tú solo a los monstruos de Kaiba" dijo Bakura.

"Eso lo sé, pero quien dice que tu no eres uno de ellos" replicó Ryou.

Bakura se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Ryou, pues no esperaba algo así.

"¿Piensas que estoy del lado de Kaiba y que quiero matarte?"

"No veo una razón por la cual no puedas serlo" respondió Ryou mirando fijamente a Bakura.

"Te diré una razón por la cual no puedo serlo, si me hubieran enviado a matarte hace tiempo estarías muerto, pues no me gusta andar con rodeos para hacer mi trabajo, y como podrás ver sigues vivo, así que no sé que demonios te hizo pensar eso, pero es mejor que te des cuenta que en este momento no soy yo la amenaza" dijo Bakura de una forma muy fría, y Ryou supo que el cazador hablaba en serio.

"Aún no puedo confiar en ti" dijo Ryou mientras bajaba su mirada.

Bakura tomó suavemente el rostro de Ryou con una de sus manos para hacer que lo mirara nuevamente.

"No te pido que lo hagas, sólo te pido que creas en la promesa que voy a hacerte"

Ryou miró a Bakura a los ojos y pudo percibir la sinceridad detrás de las palabras que había dicho, y de las que estaba a punto de decir.

"Por nada del mundo voy a dejar que Kaiba te dañe, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos, no importa si el costo es mi propia vida, jamás he fallado en una misión y no empezaré ahora. Eso no te lo aseguro, te lo garantizo".

Ryou no supo que decir al escuchar las palabras de Bakura, sabía que el cazador iba a cumplir su promesa aunque eso implicara la muerte, así que solo asintió con su cabeza.

"Me alegro que te quede claro" dijo Bakura.

"Oye…Bakura…" dijo Ryou un poco dudoso.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el cazador suavemente.

"¿Podrías…dejar de presionarme a la pared?...No puedo respirar" dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bakura no se había dado cuenta que aún tenía a Ryou atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, así que inmediatamente soltó sus brazos y se separó de él.

"Lo lamento" se disculpó el cazador.

"No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez procura ser un poco más gentil quieres?" dijo Ryou sonriendo.

"Si, lo intentaré" respondió Bakura mientras tomaba la mano de Ryou y salían del callejón.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tres misteriosas figuras los observaban.

"Así que ese era uno de ellos" dijo una de las figuras.

"Su nombre es Bakura, es el mayor" dijo otra.

"Es lindo, yo lo tomaré" dijo la tercera figura.

"De acuerdo, entonces nosotras iremos por los otros dos" dijo la primera de las figuras, luego se separaron. Una de ellas siguiendo a Ryou y Bakura mientras que las otras dos se dirigían hacia la mansión.

* * *

(1) Ookami: lobo ; Jumon: hechizo o maldición.

Al fin lo terminé, luego de 4 días de haberlo comenzado. Estoy perdiendo mi habilidad! Nooooo!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. A mi me gusto mucho escribirlo porque al fin me liberé de muchas presiones. Ya luego de este capitulo todo va a ser un poco más fácil.

En el próximo capitulo: El plan de Kaiba comienza. Un diario que revela algunos secretos. Nuevas dificultades aparecen.

Ahora, a responder los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**Hojesama Ku: **Claro, la primera a la que le tengo que responder el review. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el cole humanidad? Ojala que súper bien junto a la Saint y las demás de tu nuevo grupo de anime. Bueno¿que puedo decirte? Gracias por tu review. Jajajajaja, que profundo verdad? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, sino puedes mandar a Kira a que me descuartice con su Gundam (claro, si Athrun me protege ni modo, pobre Kira). Yo estoy segura que tienes una pequeña idea de los pensamientos pervertidos que cruzaron la mente de Yugi al ver a Yami sin camisa, verdad? (Estoy segura que tu Yami te ayudará a comprender) Además¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir que me iba a echar a Yami? Talvez a Marik me lo echo mas adelante así como tu mataste a Yami en tu fic (considéralo venganza, muajajajaja!). Bueno, disfruta viendo Gundam Seed y nos veremos luego. Anata ga ai desu!

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **Hola amiga! Oye, me encanta tu nuevo nombre de autora, que viva Kaleido Star! Bueno, te agradezco por el review y por tus ideas, me han ayudado bastante a salir del bloqueo en el que estaba. Solo espera un poco más y ya verás lo que tengo planeado para Joey. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero leerte pronto.

**Ce-At: **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo de la maldición porque la verdad se me fundió el cerebro para inventarme esa historia, pero veo que valió la pena. Espera más adelante una pelea mucho mejor que la anterior (en especial la pelea final, estará llena de sorpresas). Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Te veo luego!

**Diosa Atena: **Yo se que ya aburro con el YamixYugi, pero ten un poquito de paciencia, es que lo de Yami y lo que le sucedió es muy necesario para que el final sea emocionante, en donde tendrá una participación de Bakura que no tienes idea. Solo ten algo de paciencia y ya verás porqué puse a Yami como la pobre víctima de la maldición. Con lo del lemon pendiente, la verdad ya lo escribí pero no creo que lo publique, pero si lo quieres leer te lo puedo pasar a tu correo, solo dame tu email y yo te lo envió. Ya le di tu recado a Cherry y gracias a la demostración del poder de su dentadura estoy aquí actualizando, jajajaja. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews y ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Cerry: **Primero que nada gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo de Yami y Yugi. La verdad a mi también me cuesta imaginarme a Yugi de rudo, pero debo admitir que con esa actitud se ve divino, jajajaja. Y bueno, ya viste que ni siquiera con su actitud de rudo se puede resistir a los encantos de Yami, yo también ya lo quiero ver todo enamoradito de él, a ver si le aún lo insulta y le habla como ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Hasta pronto!

**Quiclla Ampi: **Marhaba amiga! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo el fic. Ya tengo días de no hablar contigo pero ojala pueda hacerlo pronto. Sabes? Tengo nuevas ideas que aplicarle a Marik y a Malik, asi que espéralas pronto que ya empezará la acción entre ellos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Te veo pronto! Masalaam!

**KaoZerGaN: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo porque claro, era YamixYugi, jejeje. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta pronto!

**Yami Atemu Kaiba: **Hola! Bueno, hoy ya estas oficialmente enterada de que trata la maldición de Yami, pase como una semana perfeccionando la historia de esa maldición pero creo que me quedo algo aceptable, no lo mejor que se me hubiera podido ocurrir pero ni modo. No puedo creer que pueda ser tan cruel con Yami, soy un poco mala con él, pero hoy que se aguante, jajajaja. Oye, me gustaría saber cual es la pareja que no te gusta, porque al rato y compartimos gustos, jajajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Te veo pronto!

**Valsed: **Hola! Me alegró muchísimo ver tu review, es de los que mas me emociona ver. Pues ya viste como sufrió Yami, a veces pienso que soy demasiado cruel con él, pero todo sea por el entretenimiento de los que leen el fic ) (Creo que si Yami se enterara de lo que escribo de el ya me hubiera enviado al reino de las sombras S ) Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero leerte pronto. Y sigue con tus fics! Hasta luego!

**Dark Artemisa: **Holaa! Quiero agradecerte por tus reviews, de verdad que me subían muchísimo los ánimos, y me alegra que te gusten mis fics, gracias a comentarios como los tuyo es que sigo aquí escribiendo mis astralidades sin sentido, jejejeje. Bueno, con respecto a lo de la continuación del Rey de los Siete Mares, estaba pensando en hacer una, pero ya alguien se me adelantó en hacerla. La autora es Garibola, el fic se llama "Una nueva aventura", y es la continuación de mi fic, claro hecha por un autor diferente. Deberías leerla. A mi me gusta como le esta quedando así que te la recomiendo. Eso si, tiene un poco de elementos así un poco mágicos, cosa que yo no puse en el fic original, pero de veras esta excelente el fic. Te lo recomiendo. Y bueno, diles a Dark Luna y a Dark Angel que ya estoy trabajando en el RyouxBakura (que como ya viste ya empezó) y el MarikxMalik (para ellos tengo una nueva idea) Y ya no se tiñan el cabello de colores tan…"discretos". Bueno, un saludo a Dark Luna y Dark Angel. Espero leerte pronto!

**Kida Luna: **Por fin, uno de los reviews que más deseaba contestar. Primero que nada gracias por tu comentarios (y por los de Rex también). Nunca me imaginé que Rex fuera un lobo, me parece impresionante, además los lobos son muy lindos! Bueno, ahora si ya supiste lo de la maldición de Yami, ojala no me haya quedado tan mal. Por cierto, si quieres le digo a Bakura que te enseñe a usar las espadas, aunque su especialidad es el tiro con arco, pues el espadachín experto es Yami, pero también Kura-chan es un formidable espadachín. Y Yugi también ya está empezando a caer ante los encantos de Yami, siiii! Muérete por él Yugi! Por cierto, con la mención que hice de lo de Ingeniería, me temo que si me refería a Ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, yo estoy estudiando eso y bueno, mejor me guardo los comentarios. Que bien que quieras estudiar eso, así seremos colegas, jajajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos a Rex. Ahh! Por cierto, hace dos días por fin me comí un brownie! No pude dejarte un poco pero me acordé de ti mientras lo comía (jejeje, que consuelo). No te preocupes que ya estoy aprendiendo a hacerlos por mi cuenta, asi que te voy a hacer unos a ti (talvez no te envenenas, porque no se si me quedaran bien). Bueno, nos vemos pronto!

**Florchi Shadow Black: **Hola! Bueno, déjame agradecerte por el review, al fin puse en que consistía la maldición de Yami! Yo creo que ya estaban a punto de asesinarme por tardarme tanto, pero ahí esta ya. Y no te preocupes por el MarikxMalik, ya tengo una idea para ellos dos y pronto vas a verla por acá, así que espérala pronto. Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Espero leerte pronto. Un abrazo!

**Eiri Saiyuki: **Hola! Te agradezco mucho por tus reviews. Bueno, debo decirte que si, definitivamente la más descerebrada es Ishizu, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien no es tan descerebrada, le gana Serenity, jajajajaja. Ya viste el comienzo del YamixYugi, y ya se verá de los demás. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos pronto!

**Aelita: **Como te va? Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review. Bueno, creo que Yami si quedo un poquito traumadito con lo de sus padres, pero así es la vida, solo que él se lo tomó demasiado en serio. Gracias por prestarme a Hiei! Aunque debo decir que Ryuichi Sakuma es muy lindo, pero él solo me simpatiza, en cambio a Hiei si lo amo! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Te veo luego!

**Aguila Fanel: **Bueno, ya viste que la relación de Yami y Yugi ya va mejorando, aunque todavía no se ve nada muy claro, pero ahí van ya. Sabes? Estoy buscando una manera de salvar a Setito de morir al final del fic, quizás que se de cuenta que no estaba no lo correcto o algo así, pero aún no se me ocurre nada, así que por el momento sigue siendo el malo más malo del fic, pero espero encontrar la manera de que ya no sea así. Si tú tienes alguna idea te agradecería que me ayudaras. Te agradezco tus reviews y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta pronto!

**Katruina: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, no te preocupes por el RyouxBakura y Marikxmalik, que ya estoy trabajando duro en ellos, tengo unas ideas que hasta yo me asombro porque nunca me imagine algo así. Bueno, ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Espero verte pronto!

**Garibola: **Hola¿Cómo has estado?. Bueno, déjame disculparme de nuevo por no haber podido contestar tu e-mail antes, pero ya sabes lo que pasó, asi que bueno. Quiero agradecerte otra vez por tenerme tanta paciencia y por lo que has hecho por mí, en especial por tu apoyo. Bueno, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo, además te agradezco mucho por las ideas que me diste porque me ayudaron muchísimo a planear que sucederá en el resto del fic. Ojala podamos charlar muy pronto. Y sigue con tu fic de piratas, que te esta quedando de lo mejor. Espero verte pronto! Se despide tu Fan número 1.

**Walking: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me pone muy contenta que te este gustando el fic. Y ya verás mucho más YamixYugi, a ver como Yugi va cayendo ante los encantos de Yami. Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Te cuidas y espero leerte pronto.

**Angel Maxwell: **Holaaaa! Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, me inspira a seguir pensando en más ideas para que el fic quede lo mejor posible. Ya verás más de Bakura y Ryou, así que sé paciente, tengo algunas cosas planeadas para ellos dos, además son mis protagonistas, no puedo dejarlos sin una aparición espectacular y un encuentro muy romántico! Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Te leo pronto! Hasta luego!

**Nayru91: **Que tal? Bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, a mi también me encanta Van Helsing (se nota verdad?), y bueno, me pareció una buena trama para el fic. No te preocupes, Joey juega un papel importante en el fic, así que ya verás mucho más de él. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, en el que también salio Joey, jejejeje. Hasta luego!

Agradezco de todo corazón por sus reviews, y prometo subir pronto el próximo capitulo, solo actualizo primero el de Shaman King y si me llega inspiración el otro de Yu-Gi-Oh, pero lo voy a hacer lo más pronto que pueda. Palabra de Atemu.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews con comentarios, críticas y sugerencias para el fic, así actualizo más rápido, jejeje.

Hasta la próxima!

Ja Ne!


	8. El ático de los secretos

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso en subir este capitulo, pero de verdad que la vida académica no me ha estado tratando muy bien. Además que me metí en otras cosas que hicieron que me tardara aun mas (ahora soy juez de gimnasia! Muajajaja… y además hemos estado en temporada de competencias así que me ha tocado hacer las dos cosas T.T)

Pero yo soy de las personas que piensa que un fic es para terminarlo, así que aunque sea un poco tarde pero aquí esta ya el capitulo 8 de este fic.

**Agradecimientos especiales: **a Garibola por su apoyo y sus ideas, a mi amiga Rebeca y su hermana por leer el fic y dejarme review, a Banryuu por... bueno...por simplemente estar ahí y por supuesto a Hojesama Ku por darme ánimos y recordarme que tengo que actualizar cuando ya me tardo demasiado.

Por supuesto quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews que me levantan la moral cuando ya la tengo casi soterrada (jejejeje), y a todos los que leen el fic. Muchas gracias!

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una persona que a pesar que actualiza a la velocidad de la tortuga nunca abandona sus fics, aunque a veces sus capítulos (o mas de algún fic en general) no sean de tanto agrado para la vista pero nunca deja de aterrorizar a sus lectores con sus fics sumamente alejados de la realidad (no, no eres tu Hojesama Ku, tus fics me llegan! Pero no me mates a Yami porfis!)... por si todavía no saben quien es esta criatura de la que estoy hablando, solo miren cuanto tiempo me tomo actualizar...asi es! Me lo dedico a mi! Por motivo de mi onomástico. Feliz cumple a mi!...XD

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea o algo que quisieran ver en el fic no duden en escribirla, recuerden que este fic es para ustedes, y además a veces Atemu sufre de ligeras lagunas mentales y se queda bloqueada a veces como por dos semanas y una ayudita no le vendría nada mal (¬.¬).

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

"**El ático de los secretos"**

Si había algo que Jou detestaba era limpiar.

Normalmente era él quien hacia los desastres, no quien los limpiaba.

Pero le había prometido a Kane que lo ayudaría, así que no podía retractarse.

-"Bueno¿por donde sugieres que empecemos?" pregunto el rubio viendo todo el lugar.

-"No estoy seguro, todo esta hecho pedazos, pero quizás podríamos empezar recogiendo esos cristales del suelo" respondió Kane refiriéndose a los fragmentos de cristal roto que habían quedado de las ventanas.

-"Si, me parece bien" contestó Jou caminando hacia el lugar.

-"No quiero ni pensar en que clase de pelea se dio aquí para que este lugar haya quedado en este estado" dijo el castaño suspirando.

-"Pues para ser sincero ni siquiera yo lo se" respondió el rubio.

-"Creo que así es mejor, si te hubieras involucrado tu también hubieras corrido peligro" dijo Kane mientras se arrodillaba para recoger algunos cristales.

En ese momento Jou se percató de algo en lo que no había pensado antes.

-"Oye¿y tú adonde estabas anoche?" preguntó mirando a Kane.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil al escuchar la pregunta de Jou, como si no esperara que le preguntara algo así.

-"Discúlpame, se que no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero es que me resultó raro que no supieras lo que había pasado, entonces deduje que habías salido durante la noche" explicó Jou.

Kane sólo volteó hacia Jou y le sonrió mientras le explicaba.

-"No te preocupes, no me molesta que me preguntes. En efecto, no sabía nada de lo que sucedió anoche porque tuve que salir por un momento, fui a visitar a mi hermano menor que esta enfermo, así que pasé la noche con él" explicó el castaño.

-"¿Tienes un hermano?" preguntó el rubio.

-"Así es" respondió Kane.

-"¿Y que clase de enfermedad tiene?" cuestionó Jou.

-"No es nada serio, es solo un resfriado, pero yo soy el único que puede encargarse de él" contestó.

-"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" preguntó Jou.

-"Ellos murieron hace 10 años, fueron asesinados por unos vampiros" respondió el castaño.

-"Lo lamento, creo que no debí preguntar" dijo el rubio un poco apenado.

-"Descuida, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde ese día, además tú no lo sabías" dijo Kane sonriendo.

Jou se sintió aliviado al saber que Kane no se había molestado por sus preguntas. Pero en ese momento dio un leve quejido al sentir una punzada de dolor en su mano. Al verla notó que uno de los cristales que había estado sosteniendo le había causado una herida en la palma de su mano.

Kane se acercó inmediatamente a Jou para ver que le había sucedido.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-"Si, no te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño" contestó Jou.

Sin embargo Kane no hizo caso a lo que el rubio dijo y con delicadeza tomó la mano de Jou en la suya, luego de su túnica sacó un trozo de tela y la colocó suavemente sobre la herida.

-"Puede que solo sea un rasguño, pero algunas precauciones nunca están de más" dijo mientras aseguraba la tela en la mano de Jou.

-"Creo que tienes razón, te lo agradezco" respondió el rubio, luego trató de ponerse nuevamente de pié, pero sintió como Kane se lo impedía sujetando su mano.

-"No sólo me refería a esto... también me refería a las batallas que seguramente están por venir...no me gustaría que te lastimaran" dijo el castaño mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y en sus mejillas se dejaba ver un leve sonrojo.

Jou se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Kane, pues jamás se imaginó que pudiera preocuparse por él de esa manera. Este pensamiento ocasionó que se sonrojara.

-"No te preocupes por eso, ya veras que todo esto terminará pronto" dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Este es el ático?" preguntó Marik mientras examinaba el lugar al que acababan de entrar.

-"Así es... pero teníamos un buen tiempo de no entrar" contesto Malik sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"Pues se nota" replicó Marik notando el estado del lugar.

Era un salón no muy grande, con estanterías llenas de libros en dos de sus paredes cubiertas completamente por polvo y telarañas, mientras que la otra estaba cubierta con un enorme lienzo con un mapa y unas desgastadas escrituras en latín. En una de las esquinas había unos cajones cubiertos con una enorme tela llena de polvo y en el centro del salón había una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor.

-"¿Y que es exactamente lo que hacemos aquí?" preguntó Yami, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo podrían hacer en un lugar así. (AN: a mi se me ocurren varias cosas que podría hacer con Yugito…jejejeje…XD ya era hora de una intervención mía no creen? xD...O.O…Gomen, sigo con el fic)

-"Buscaremos información que pueda ser útil, en este ático están guardados todos los escritos que hizo Salomon Madvaded a los largo de su vida, estoy seguro que debe haber algo que hable sobre Kaiba" contestó Yugi.

-"¿Pero por donde empezaremos? Ya hemos revisado esos libros miles de veces y no hemos encontrado nada" dijo Malik un poco desanimado.

-"Lo se, pero debe haber algo de importancia en este lugar que aún no hallamos encontrado" respondió Yugi.

-"¿Qué hay ahí?" preguntó Yami señalando los cajones que estaban en la esquina.

-"Algunos escritos antiguos y lienzos con pinturas, el problema es que los escritos están en un idioma que no podemos entender" respondió Malik.

-"¿Qué clase de idioma?" preguntó Marik.

-"No lo se, no creo haberlo visto antes" contestó Yugi.

-"¿Qué tal si tú y yo revisamos esos escritos mientras Yami y Yugi revisan los libros una vez más" sugirió Malik.

-"Me parece buena idea" respondió Marik.

Yami y Yugi se dirigieron a las estanterías y tomaron algunos libros para luego depositarlos en la mesa del centro y poderlos revisar.

Malik caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación seguido por Marik y quitó la tela que cubría los cajones y luego abrió uno de ellos.

-"Ni siquiera Ryou ha sido capaz de entender este idioma, dice que es demasiado antiguo, pero por los dibujos que están ahí pensamos que tiene algo que ver con Kaiba" explicó Malik mientras tomaba unos pergaminos y los sacaba del cajón, sin embargo junto a los pergaminos salió algo más que no esperaban.

-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El grito de Malik alertó a Yami y a Yugi también.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Yugi preocupado.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Malik y Marik corriendo alrededor de la habitación con un misterioso insecto volado tras ellos. (AN: léase y entiéndase "Cucaracha Voladora"…xD)

-"MATALA, YAMI! MATALA!" gritaba Marik mientras trataba de alejarse del insecto.

-"No se porqué hacen tanto alboroto por una simple cucaracha" musitó Yami (AN: como no puede tenerle fobia a las cucarachas? Yo las detestooo! ToT)

-"YAMI DATE PRISA! HAZ ALGO!" gritó Malik mientras seguía corriendo junto a Marik.

Ambos dejaron de correr al escuchar algo clavarse en la pared. Al voltear se encontraron con el anteriormente mencionado insecto clavado en la pared con un puñal.

-"¿Sabes Yami? Bastaba con que le lanzaras un zapato o algo así" dijo Yugi suspirando.

-"Pues yo no te vi intentando nada" respondió el cazador mientras caminaba hacia la pared para recuperar su puñal.

-"Creo que dañaste el lienzo con el mapa" comentó Marik mientras se sentaba para descansar luego de la 'persecución' que acababa de sufrir.

-"Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que se deshizo de esa cosa" dijo Malik sentándose junto a Marik.

Yami tomó su puñal y lo sacó con un solo movimiento, pero en ese momento notó algo muy raro en esa pared.

-"Marik" llamó.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el menos de los cazadores.

-"Hay algo detrás de esta pared" dijo mientras revisaba el lienzo que estaba pegado a la pared.

Marik se puso de pié y caminó hacia donde estaba Yami, luego golpeó suavemente la pared y efectivamente hacía un sonido hueco.

-"Tienes razón, talvez una habitación o algo" exclamó Marik.

Malik y Yugi se levantaron también y se dirigieron hacia la pared para poder ver mejor de que se trataba.

Ambos cazadores comenzaron a quitar todo lo que estaba junto a la pared para poder observar mejor lo que contenía el lienzo.

-"Mira esa escritura en latín" señaló Yami.

Marik y Malik comenzaron a leerla lentamente mientras Yami y Yugi buscaban algo que indicara que en efecto había alguna habitación escondida detrás de la pared.

-"Parece que es una clase de conjuro para abrir una puerta, o algo así" dijo Marik mientras seguía leyendo.

-"Tienes razón, pero falta una parte" dijo Malik al notar que había un trozo del lienzo que parecía haber sido cortado.

Yugi se acercó a Malik para ver la parte que faltaba.

-"Parece que alguien la cortó" comentó Yugi al examinarlo de cerca.

-"Quizás fue Madvaded, para evitar que alguien más tuviera acceso a esa habitación" dijo Yami.

-"¿Pero dónde podrá haberlo escondido?" preguntó Malik.

Desde hacía unos minutos, Marik había estado en silencio muy pensativo.

-"Un momento" exclamó mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Luego de unos segundos, Marik sacó un pequeño trozo de lienzo enrollado y sujetado con un pequeño aro de metal.

-"El trozo de lienzo que Jou nos mostró" dijo Yami al reconocer el objeto.

Marik lo abrió y lo colocó en el espacio que estaba vació.

-"Encaja perfectamente" dijo Malik asombrado.

-"¿Adónde consiguieron eso?" preguntó Yugi.

-"Es parte del material que nos dieron para nuestro viaje" respondió Marik mientras terminaba de acomodar el trozo de lienzo.

Al terminar de colocarlo, observaron asombrados como la pintura iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta dejar a la vista otra habitación mucho más pequeña sólo con un pequeño escritorio con otros pergaminos encima y una silla, en las paredes habían varias pinturas con imágenes de un castillo en penumbras en la cima de una colina y otros paisajes oscuros.

-"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Malik.

-"Esta debe ser una habitación que Madvaded selló por algún motivo, seguramente contiene claves que puedan ayudarnos" dijo Yami mientras entraba con cuidado a la habitación.

-"Yami, tú revisa bien esta habitación, Malik y Yugi terminen de revisar los libros, yo revisaré los pergaminos que dejamos afuera" dijo Marik dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros pergaminos.

-"De acuerdo" contestó el mayor mientras cada uno comenzaba a buscar en el lugar que le correspondía.

Marik tomó algunos de los pergaminos y comenzó a revisarlos, entonces notó algo muy peculiar.

-"Con razón no podían leerlos, están escritos en egipcio antiguo" exclamó mientras seguía revisándolos.

-"¿Tú entiendes ese idioma?" preguntó Malik.

-"Si, un poco, lo aprendí mientras estábamos en una misión en Egipto" explicó el cazador.

-"Pero fuiste el único al que no se le olvidó" comentó Yami desde la otra habitación.

Marik comenzó a leer los pergaminos lentamente, pues no podía pasar por alto ningún detalle. También observaba los dibujos en las esquinas, y justo como Malik había dicho, tenían mucha relación con Kaiba.

Sin embargo, al llegar a un pergamino en especial, el rostro de Marik se volvió muy serio y un poco preocupado, y Yami, a pesar de estar en la otra habitación notó este cambio.

-"Marik¿Todo está bién?" preguntó desde su posición.

Sin embargo Marik no contestó, ni siquiera apartó sus ojos del pergamino. A medida que seguía leyendo su rostro reflejaba más preocupación, hasta que finalmente el pergamino cayó de sus manos.

-"Oh por Dios!" se dijo mientras volvía su mirada hacia el lugar donde Yugi y Malik estaban sentados, sin embargo sus ojos se posaron especialmente en el menor de los dos.

Malik percibió la mirada preocupada de Marik e inmediatamente volteó hacia él.

-"¿Qué sucede Marik ¿Descubriste algo?" preguntó el chico.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Marik apartó su mirada de Malik y rápidamente recogió el pergamino del suelo y lo colocó encima de los demás.

-"N-no es n-nada" dijo con inseguridad, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del ático.

-"¿Estas bien¿Adonde vas?" preguntó Malik nuevamente.

Marik volteó hacia Malik y no pudo evitar mirarlo muy preocupado, así que de inmediato volvió a mirar hacia otra dirección.

-"Yo... yo solo necesito ir afuera un momento" dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

Sin embargo, Malik sabía que algo estaba molestando al cazador, por lo que luego de unos segundos se levantó de su lugar y también salió del ático y lo siguió.

Yami salió de la pequeña habitación y caminó hacia el lugar donde había estado Marik, luego tomó el último pergamino que su hermano había estado leyendo y lo miró con curiosidad. Estaba seguro que Marik había visto algo en ese pergamino que causó que actuara de aquella manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marik caminaba de prisa hacia el enorme jardín de la mansión. Estaba muy confundido y al mismo tiempo no podía creer lo que decía aquel pergamino. Se detuvo bajo un enorme árbol y se apoyó en el tronco para descansar un momento.

-"No puede ser... definitivamente no puede ser... Kaiba no debería ser capaz de hacer eso... pero si lo que decía ese pergamino es cierto... entonces eso significa que Malik... No! No es posible!" si dijo mientras golpeaba el tronco del árbol con su puño.

En ese momento una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Marik?"

El cazador se volteó y se encontró con Malik que lo miraba preocupado. Al verlo acercarse a él, Marik forzó una sonrisa.

-"Si, no es nada, es solo que necesitaba salir un momento de ese lugar, no me gusta estar encerrado por mucho tiempo" contestó el cazador.

Sin embargo, Malik no parecía muy convencido por la explicación de Marik.

-"¿Estas seguro que eso es todo? Es decir, te veías muy preocupado cuando saliste de ahí" dijo el chico.

-"No te preocupes Malik, todo esta bien" contestó Marik.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, sólo roto por el sonido de las hojas de los árboles agitados suavemente por el viento. Marik no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, necesitaba asegurarse que era cierto.

-"Oye Malik"

-"¿Si¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el chico.

-"Bueno...me preguntaba si... por casualidad tu-"

Sin embargo no pudo completar su pregunta debido a que Yami y Yugi llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

-"Marik!" exclamó Yami mientras se acercaba.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Marik.

-"Se acercan unos vampiros!" exclamó el mayor.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Yo los presentí, ya están bastante cerca" contestó Yugi un poco agitado.

Una fuerte brisa comenzó a sentirse en el lugar, los árboles se movían con mayor violencia y las aves que estaban cerca huyeron al percibir la presencia maligna que se acercaba.

Ambos cazadores sacaron sus armas mientras aguardaban la llegada de los vampiros, pero en ese instante unas voces los alertaron.

-"¿Nos estaban esperando?" dijo una de ellas.

-"Vaya, veo que son todos unos caballeros" dijo la otra voz.

Sin embargo, ni Marik ni Yami sabían exactamente de donde provenían ambas voces.

-"Muéstrense!" dijo Yami fríamente.

En ese momento, dos figuras femeninas aparecieron desde atrás de unos árboles.

-"Son Teana, Isis y Mai!" exclamó Malik.

-"¿Quiénes son ellas?" preguntó Malik.

-"Son las súbditas de Kaiba, las que les mencionamos ayer" respondió Yugi.

-"Oh! Pero se equivocan, Teana no está con nosotras hoy" dijo una de ellas.

-"Así es, ella se quedo a jugar con el dulce Ryou y el otro cazador en la ciudad" dijo la otra.

-"Oh no!" exclamó Malik.

Marik apretó con fuerza su arma.

-"Eso quiere decir…"

-"…que Bakura y Ryou también están en problemas" exclamó Yami mientras tomaba su espada con más fuerza.

* * *

Me voy a quedar hasta acá porque ya se me hizo muy larguito el capitulo, además así los dejo con la curiosidad de ver que va les va a pasar a nuestros amados cazadores y los bellos hikaris, muajajajaja. 

¿Qué será lo que Marik leyó en ese pergamino¿Y que tiene que ver Malik con eso¿Cómo van a deshacerse de esas locas nuestros cazadores¿Cuándo va a atacar Kaiba¿o es que ya puso en marcha su plan¿Me comprarán mi precioso pastel de queso mañana?...xD... todas estas respuestas en los próximos capítulos!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, no me quedo como quería pero es que tuve varios bloqueos mientras escribía. Recuerden dejar sus reviews, y prometo actualizar mas rápido que la vez pasada, jejeje.

Gracias a Hojesama Ku por apoyar mi idea de la cucaracha voladora, créeme que me inspire en tu experiencia huyendo de ellas para escribir esa vivencia de Marik y Malik, jejeje.

Disculpen por no contestar sus reviews esta vez, pero quiero que sepan que agradezco infinitamente que se tomen la molestia de dejar reviews. A la próxima si los contesto, lo juro por mi pastel de queso con fresas que espero que me compren mañana.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

Ja Ne!

Ps: Feliz Cumple a mi! Arigato Gozaimasu! Doi tashimashite! o…………..xD


	9. Los tres mensajeros de la oscuridad

Hola de nuevo!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que leen este fic. Me alegro mucho que a pesar de que me tardo milenios en actualizar sigan leyéndolo. Gracias!

Quiero agradecer a Hojesama Ku por la ayudad brindada para escribir este capitulo, por sus ideas, sus palabras de animo y por uno que otro regaño que me dio por mis comentarios y preguntas tontas. Arigato Hoje-chan! Este capitulo no hubiera quedado igual sin la intervención de tu cerebro recién exprimido por la PAES.

También agradezco a Quiclla Ampi por la idea que me dio para uno de los diálogos.

Como no encuentro nada mas que poner, los dejo de una vez con el capitulo 9 de este fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

"**Los tres mensajeros de la oscuridad"**

A pesar de que la mañana ya estaba algo avanzada, la ciudad permanecía oscurecida debido a que los rayos del sol apenas lograban colarse por las densas nubes y hacía el clima más frío. Ryou y Bakura caminaban lentamente por las húmedas calles llenas de gente, cada uno con una bolsa en sus brazos. Ryou decidió aprovechar que habían salido para mostrarle la ciudad a Bakura y de paso comprar algunas cosas.

Bakura rompió el silencio entre ellos al preguntarle algo a Ryou.

-"Oye¿todos los que viven aquí son así de "amigables" con los visitantes?" preguntó el cazador.

Ryou miró a Bakura un poco confundido.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el chico.

-"A que si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerto por la forma en que esas personas me miran" respondió Bakura.

Ryou observó con más atención y efectivamente, muchas personas miraban al cazador de una forma que incomodaba, como si fuera una amenaza para ellos o algo así.

-"No les prestes atención, es solo que no están acostumbrados a ver gente de otros lugares, les causa inseguridad, quizás es por todo este asunto de los vampiros" dijo Ryou.

-"Que tontos, deberían saber que no todos tienen malas intenciones" dijo Bakura volteando su rostro para no enfrentar las miradas de los demás.

-"Pero creí que no te importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ti" dijo Ryou.

-"No he dicho que me importe! Es solo que…me incomoda un poco" exclamó Bakura.

Ryou sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Bakura, pues aunque el cazador lo negara, de cierto modo le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él.

En ese momento escucharon un grito que los alertó proveniente de uno de los callejones cercanos.

-"VAMPIRO!"

Al escuchar esto, las personas que estaban cerca también comenzaron a gritar aterrorizadas mientras trataban de huir del sitio.

Bakura y Ryou corrieron inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, abriéndose paso entre la gente que trataba de huir.

Al llegar al lugar, Bakura no pudo disimular su desconcierto.

-"No me digas que hicieron todo ese alboroto por un simple vampiro" dijo con un poco de sarcasmo al ver que solo había un vampiro en el lugar que les estaba dando la espalda.

-"No es cualquier vampiro, es una de las súbditas de Kaiba" contestó Ryou.

-"¿Las que nos mencionaron ayer por la noche?"

-"Así es, así que no te confíes" advirtió Ryou.

En ese instante, el vampiro pareció percatarse de su presencia y se volvió hacia ellos. Mientras se acercaba, Bakura observó sorprendido cómo se iba convirtiendo en una bella chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules.

-"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Nada mas y nada menos que el dulce Ryou" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico.

-"¿A qué has venido Teana?" preguntó Ryou de forma seria. (AN: Teana?...alguien quiere recordarme porque demonios le puse así?)

-"¿A que mas? A buscarte a ti por supuesto" respondió la otra.

-"¿Y para que te soy útil?" cuestionó el chico.

-"¿A mi? Para nada, pero a mi amo si le eres de mucha utilidad, y lo sabes bien" respondió la aparición.

-"Pues lamento mucho decepcionar a tu amo pero nunca obtendrá nada de mí" dijo Ryou.

-"Eso lo veremos, si no quieres venir por tu propia voluntad, entonces lo harás por las malas" exclamó Teana avanzando rápidamente hacia Ryou.

Sin embargo, antes de que la chica pudiera acercarse más, Bakura se interpuso entre ella y Ryou.

-"Si pretendes llevarte a Ryou primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver" dijo el cazador de manera desafiante.

La chica se detuvo un poco sorprendida a una corta distancia del cazador.

-"Así que ahora tienes un guardián" dijo con tono de burla.

Bakura permaneció en silencio mientras le dirigía una mirada fría y amenazadora.

-"Y uno muy atractivo, debo admitir" agregó Teana mientras se acercaba a Bakura caminando de manera provocativa.

-"Te lo advierto, no te acerques a Ryou o vas a lamentarlo" advirtió Bakura sin moverse de su lugar.

-"¿Y que vas a hacerme¿Atravesar mi corazón con una estaca? Desde ya te advierto que eso no funcionará" dijo la aparición con un tono sarcástico mientras se detenía a escasos centímetros de Bakura.

-"Además no me gustaría tener que dañar ese lindo rostro que tienes" dijo Teana mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bakura con una de sus manos –"Mucho menos tener que mutilar tu cuerpo sin antes poder darme gusto contigo" añadió deslizando suavemente su mano desde el rostro del cazador, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho.

Ryou no podía hacer más que observar lo que Teana hacía con sus ojos llenos de ira. Una furia inexplicable se había manifestado en él desde el momento en que la aparición puso sus manos sobre Bakura, nunca había sentido algo así, y le molestaba el hecho de que no sabía la razón de su furia.

Bakura tomó con fuerza la mano de Teana y la retiró de su cuerpo bruscamente.

-"Atravesarte el corazón no es la única manera de acabar con un vampiro de segunda como tú, así que si no quieres averiguar las otras formas te sugiero que mantengas tu distancia" dijo Bakura firmemente.

-"Veo que esto va en serio" contestó la chica mientras se alejaba lentamente del cazador –"Esperaré ansiosa nuestro próximo encuentro" dijo la aparición sonriendo mientras volvía a adoptar su forma de vampiro y se elevaba alejándose de la ciudad.

Bakura siguió con su vista al vampiro hasta que se hubo alejado por completo, luego volteó hacia Ryou, quien seguía viendo hacia el cielo donde la criatura había desaparecido, sin embargo, el chico parecía perturbado por algo. Bakura se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Ryou.

-"Oye¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó el cazador.

Ryou miró a Bakura molesto y con un movimiento un poco brusco apartó la mano que estaba en su hombro.

-"No veo porque no habría de estarlo" dijo dándole la espalda al cazador mientras tomaba las bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

-"Oye¿porqué estas molesto?" preguntó Bakura completamente desconcertado por la actitud de Ryou.

-"Eso no te importa, mejor vámonos a casa" respondió el chico mientras le lanzaba una de las bolsas a Bakura y comenzaba a alejarse.

-"Ay¿Quién te entiende?" musitó Bakura, luego comenzó a seguir a Ryou.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la mansión, Yami y los demás tenían sus propios problemas. Ambos cazadores observaban cada uno de los movimientos de las apariciones por si decidían atacarlos y así no los tomarían por sorpresa. Malik y Yugi estaban junto a ellos, a la expectativa de lo que tuvieran planeado.

-"¿Qué quieren ahora?" preguntó Yugi de manera fría.

-"Pero que manera tan ruda de recibir a las visitas" dijo Mai en tono de burla mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-"Desde ya deberías saber que ni ustedes ni nada que tenga relación con Kaiba son bienvenidos a este lugar" dijo el chico.

-"Pues que lástima por ustedes" respondió Isis ante las palabras de Yugi mientras seguía a Mai.

Mai se dirigió hacia Malik a paso lento pero seguro, el chico no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al ver a la aparición acercarse a él.

-"No temas Malik, sabes que no voy a hacerte daño, mi amo se enfadaría conmigo si algo te sucediera, ya sabes que después de Ryou, eres su favorito" dijo la rubia con una voz aparentemente gentil.

-"N-no se a que te refieres" respondió el chico.

-"Por supuesto que no, pero eso no importa, mi amo no quiere que te pase nada malo, pues eso le complicaría las cosas, por eso quiere que te lleve con él, para que así pueda protegerte" agregó Mai estirando su brazo para poder tomar a Malik, sin embargo, Marik estuvo listo y tomó con fuerza la mano de Mai en la suya antes que la aparición pudiera tocar al chico.

-"No se que pretende tu amo con Malik, pero ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima" dijo el cazador sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

-"No te preocupes, de cualquier modo no veníamos por él ni por Yugi" respondió la aparición.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Malik.

-"Mi amo nos advirtió sobre un trío de cazadores que le estaban ocasionando problemas, así que nos envió a buscarlos, sin embargo jamás imaginé que nos encontraríamos con unos cazadores tan lindos" contestó Mai mientras llevaba su mano libre hacia el rostro de Marik.

-"¿Y se supone que deberíamos sentirnos halagados?" preguntó el menor de los cazadores.

-"No tienes porque sentir algo que no desees" respondió Mai acariciando su rostro y acercándose más a él.

Extrañamente, Marik comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, soltó la mano de Mai y esta aprovechó para colocarla alrededor del cuello del cazador, luego le susurró al oído

-"No trates de resistirte" dijo suavemente.

Mientras tanto, Isis iba hacia Yugi de manera amenazante, sin embargo, Yami lo hizo a un lado y apuntó su espada hacia la morena.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses" la amenazó.

Sin embargo, Isis no se detuvo y continuó avanzando, pero esta vez iba hacia Yami.

-"He oído cosas muy interesantes sobre ti, al parecer no eres otro débil cazador en busca de vampiros" dijo la aparición deteniéndose justo frente a la punta del arma.

Yami no respondió nada, simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría y amenazante.

-"Eso me da gusto, creo que después de todo podré divertirme contigo" agregó Isis.

El cazado permaneció en silencio sin quitar su mirada de la morena, pero la voz de Yugi lo distrajo.

-"¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí parado?" preguntó el chico.

Yami volteó su mirada a Yugi, pero de inmediato volvió a dirigirla hacia el lugar donde estaba Isis, pero al hacerlo, la aparición ya no estaba ahí.

Yami miró hacia los lados buscándola, pero no vio ni rastro de ella. En ese instante, sintió una mano tomarlo fuertemente por el cabello haciendo que tirara su cabeza hacia atrás, además de una fuerte presión en su brazo izquierdo, provocándole un agudo dolor debido a la herida que tenía, por lo cual soltó su espada y lanzó un casi inaudible gemido de dolor.

Isis sonrió al saber que había tomado completamente por sorpresa al cazador al aparecer detrás de él, luego se acercó a su oído mientras clavaba sus garras en su brazo.

-"No tienes idea de lo divertido que será quebrantarte, cazador maldito" dijo la morena de una forma que hizo que Yami por primera vez en su vida sintiera aunque sea el más leve temor de una criatura.

En ese momento, la voz de Yugi los alertó a ambos.

-"Quita tus sucias garras de él" dijo el chico sosteniendo la espada de Yami hacia un lado del cuello de la aparición.

Isis soltó a Yami y se alejó de los dos chicos, luego acercó a su rostro su mano cubierta de sangre.

-"Tu sangre tiene un aroma diferente, muy embriagante" dijo la morena, luego se llevó la mano hacia su boca y con su lengua limpió la sangre que había en ella –"Y sabe exquisito, no puedo esperar por probar más de ti" dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

Mientras tanto, Marik trataba de alejar a Mai, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solo podía sentir la respiración de la aparición que descendía lentamente desde su oreja hasta llegar a un lado de su cuello, la boca de la rubia comenzaba a rozar su piel, pero en ese momento, Malik la empujó violentamente hacia atrás, alejándola del cazador.

-"Deja de hechizarlo de esa manera maldito vampiro" exclamó el chico, la furia era evidente en su tono de voz.

Mai se tambaleó un poco debido a la fuerza con que Malik la había empujado, pero luego una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en su rostro.

-"Vaya, no sabia que ese cazador significara algo para ti, de haberlo sabido antes me hubiera esmerado mas para entretenerme con él" dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a Marik nuevamente, pero una daga apuntada a su pecho la detuvo.

-"No se que demonios pretendes, pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi ni a Malik o vas a ver de lo que soy capaz" amenazó Marik mirando seriamente a la rubia.

-"¿Acaso piensas que puedes dañarme con eso?" preguntó Mai señalando la daga que apuntaba a su pecho.

-"Se que no puedo eliminarte con esto, pero estoy seguro que no quieres una fea cicatriz como recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro" contestó el menor de los cazadores.

La sonrisa de Mai desapareció de su rostro al oír ese comentario, entonces comenzó a alejarse hasta que se juntó nuevamente con Isis.

-"Estoy segura que volveremos a vernos, y más pronto de lo que creen" dijo Mai, luego ambas retomaron su forma de vampiros y se alejaron de la mansión.

Yugi se acercó a Yami al ver que éste no se había movido de su lugar, además pudo notar que no había movido su brazo izquierdo y lo tenía sostenido por su otra mano.

-"¿Estas bien?" preguntó tratando de no sonar tan preocupado.

-"¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?" fue la respuesta que recibió del cazador que ni siquiera lo miró.

-"Eso pregúntatelo tú" contestó el chico fríamente.

Yami no respondió nada, simplemente siguió mirando en otra dirección. Yugi se acercó a él para poder ver mejor su brazo.

-"Tu herida se volvió a abrir, te dije que tuvieras cuidado pues no pensaba volver a curarte" reprendió el chico.

-"No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo solo" contestó el cazador mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

Yugi volteó hacia Marik y Malik para cerciorarse que estaban bien. Al ver que así era, siguió a Yami mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-"Es un necio" suspiró.

Marik guardó su puñal y luego se acercó a Malik, quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo con una miraba bastante molesta.

-"Oye¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó el cazador.

Malik solo asintió con su cabeza sin mirar a Marik.

-"¿Estas seguro? No te ves del todo-"

Marik no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-"Eres un idiota!" exclamó Malik.

El cazador volteo a verlo muy confundido por la actitud del chico, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-"¿Pero…porqué?" preguntó llevando una de sus manos hacia el área donde la mano de Malik había hecho impacto con su rostro.

-"¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta?" preguntó el chico con furia.

-"¿Pero de que hablas Malik?" cuestionó el cazador tratando de recordar alguna cosa que hubiera hecho molestar a Malik, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza.

-"Yo te vi viéndole los pechos, maldito imbécil!" exclamó Malik, luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el interior de la mansión. (AN: ...xD...)

Marik se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, luego se puso de pié de un solo salto.

-"O-oye! Y-yo…n-no estaba…Malik! Espera!" gritó Marik mientras corría detrás del chico hacia la mansión.

* * *

Bueno, me voy a quedar hasta aquí con este capitulo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar rápido para que puedan ver que sucederá con nuestros amados cazadores.

Espero que no me maten por este capitulo, pues no estoy muy segura si quedó muy bien, porque estaba con algo de sueño cuando lo terminé asi que por favor no me maten.

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews.

**Hojesama Ku: **Q onda humanidad! Bueno, déjame agradecerte por la amenaza a muerte, muy lindo detalle de tu parte, en especial porque era mi cumpleaños, jejejejeje. Bueno, gracias por tu review y por supuesto por la ayuda que me diste para escribir este capitulo. Y ya sabes, no hagas a Yami lo que no quieres que le haga a Marik, jejejeje. Nos vemos después humanidad.

**Garibola: **Hola! Ya ves que me gusta dejar en suspenso a los lectores, no es por ser malvada (bueno…quizás un poco), pero pienso que así es mas emocionante. Pero como ves ya actualicé, asi que espero que Santa y los reyes magos si me traigan un regalito. Con respecto a tu fic, no te preocupes si no puedes actualizar muy pronto, tómate tu tiempo que yo se que al final la espera va a valer la pena. Se despide tu fan numero 1. Cuídate mucho!

**Alejamoto Diethel: **Que tal amiga, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Con Jou y "ya-sabes-quien", las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes desde el próximo capitulo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

**Walking: **Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.

**Angel Maxwell: **Me alegro muchísimo que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores, muy pronto verás más de Ryou y Bakura, asi que no te pierdas ok? Muchas gracias por las porras, de veras me subieron los ánimos! Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Hasta pronto!

**CE-AT and AMETCE: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya verás las cosas que le esperan a Yami más adelante, asi que no te pierdas ok? Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, de verdad me caería muy bien, así que si tienes otros comentarios sobre el fic no dudes en escribirme. Ah! Por cierto te guarde un trozo de pastel n.n.

**Kida Luna: **Hola! Ya ves que me encanta dejarte en suspenso, pero ya tienes aquí la continuación, ojala te haya gustado. Mas adelante vas a enterarte de lo que Marik leyó en el pergamino, pero por el momento voy a guardarlo en secreto, jejeje. Tampoco puedo decirte nada de Kane o de Kaiba, pero lo verás pronto. No te preocupes que te guardé una rebanada de pastel, espero que te guste. Hasta la próxima!

**Mannaz-San: **Hola! Te agradezco tu review y tus comentarios sobre el fic (hiciste que me pusiera rojita). Muy pronto vas a ver más escenas románticas entre Ryou y Bakura, asi que no dejes de leer el fic ok? Cuídate mucho.

**Reiko Ishida: **Hola chica! Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ojala y este también te haya gustado. No te preocupes por Malik, no voy a hacerle nada que no pueda soportar, jejejeje, pronto sabrás que tengo planeado para él y Marik. Ya estoy viendo donde podría poner la escena de Yami vestido de mujer, jajajajaja, asi que si logro adaptarla pronto la veras. Te cuidas y ojala charlemos pronto.

**GY Yami Atemu: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me devolvió las ganas de seguir escribiendo, de veras de lo agradezco. Me emociona mucho que te hayas inspirado para escribir un fic, espero que lo publiques pronto, y avísame como se llama y cuando lo subas porque yo quiero leerlo, ok? Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y espero actualizar mi otro fic muy pronto, pero estoy teniendo algunos problemitas con el, pero prometo actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible. Cuídate mucho!

Bueno, agradezco a todos por sus reviews, también a los que leen el fic y a los que me brindan su ayuda. Sin ustedes este fic no sería el mismo.

Nos vemos muy pronto.

Sayonara!


	10. Primeras soluciones

Después de otro largo tiempo de ausencia por fin estoy actualizando, otra vez me disculpo por la demora pero me distraje haciendo otras cosas (entiéndase leyendo fics de X…KamuiXFuuma! n.n).

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, aunque lamento decir que no podré responderlos porque por si no han leído las actualizaciones de la página, ahora esta prohibido hacerlo. De cualquier manera, agradezco a **Alejamoto Diethel, Reiko Ishida, Hojesama Ku, Walking, CE-AT and AMETZE, GY Yami Atemu, Angel Maxwell, Coni SM, Kida Luna, loveOver, Dark Angel of Silence **y **Cerri** por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, y también a los que leen el fic aunque no dejen review, de veras se los agradezco.

Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Dark Angel of Silence por su ayuda para este capitulo, de verdad me sacaste de un gran lío y además me ayudaste a poner en orden todas las ideas que tenia. Thanx!

También agradezco (de forma sarcástica, por supuesto) a mi mala suerte porque gracias a eso estoy aquí varada junto a mi computadora sin poder movilizarme bien actualizando este fic……PORQUE A MI?...no me hagan caso n.n

También quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a Nataku y Sumeragi-san por pasarme la canción que me faltaba de X, y las de L'Arc en Ciel y X-Japan, que por cierto me ayudaron a hacer este capitulo, aunque por su culpa casi llorocon Forever Love T.T. Y no te preocupes 'Taku que no se me olvida el 15. Te veo por ahí. (Kamui).

Bueno ahora si aquí esta el capítulo 10 del fic. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**"Primeras Soluciones"**

La puerta de la mansión se abrió dando paso a un molesto Ryou, acompañado de Bakura quien lo seguía en silencio. Mientras pasaban por el salón, dos voces los detuvieron.

-"Amo Ryou! Que bueno que ya llegó" exclamó Kane.

-"Ya era hora que llegaras Bakura, no tienes idea de lo que te perdiste" añadió Jou saliendo a su encuentro.

-"¿Ah si?" dijo el cazador.

-"Si! Hace unos momentos Marik salió al jardín seguido de Malik, parecía preocupado por algo aunque no se de qué pudo haberse tratado, pero ese no es el punto, después Yami y Yugi salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos y en ese momento aparecieron dos vampiros de la nada y-"

-"¿Dos vampiros¿Qué sucedió¿Yami y Marik están bien?" preguntó Bakura interrumpiendo a Jou.

-"Déjame terminar! Bueno, no sé exactamente que fue lo que pasó, pero después Yami entró sujetando su brazo seguido por Yugi, y unos segundos después entró Malik, se veía muy molesto, y Marik iba corriendo tras él como si tratara de disculparse por algo" explicó el rubio.

-"Ya veo¿estas seguro que no les pasó nada?" volvió a preguntar Bakura.

-"No parecían estar gravemente heridos ni nada por el estilo, pero si se veían un poco molestos, o nerviosos en el caso de Marik" dijo Kane.

-"Por lo que veo Bakura no fue el único que tuvo su diversión con esos cadáveres" dijo Ryou con aire de sarcasmo.

-"¿Los atacaron a ustedes también?" preguntó Jou.

-"Algo por el estilo" respondió el chico.

-"Amo Ryou¿está todo bien?" preguntó Kane al notar la irritación de Ryou.

-"Si, perfectamente" respondió con ironía dándose la vuelta.

Kane iba a seguirlo para asegurarse pero Bakura lo detuvo.

-"Espera, será mejor que yo vaya" dijo el albino.

-"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó el castaño.

-"Tengo la impresión que su "buen humor" tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió mientras estábamos en la ciudad" respondió.

-"Ya veo, entonces espero que logre resolverlo" dijo Kane.

Bakura le sonrió brevemente e inmediatamente siguió a Ryou.

-"Oye Ryou, espera!" exclamó mientras veía al chico entrar en lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-"¿Y ahora qué quieres?" preguntó sin mirarlo.

-"Dime porqué estas tan molesto" pidió Bakura.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" replico Ryou.

-"Si tiene que ver conmigo si lo es" contestó el cazador.

-"¿Y quien te ha dicho que tiene ver contigo?" preguntó el chico.

-"Vamos Ryou, no soy ningún tonto, te pusiste así después de lo que pasó en la ciudad"

Ryou no dijo nada ante esto y Bakura solo lo miraba expectante.

-"Esta bien! Si tiene que ver contigo¿Feliz?" exclamó Ryou.

-"No exactamente, dime que fue lo que hice para que te enfadaras" dijo Bakura.

-"No puedo!" respondió el chico.

-"¿Y porque no puedes?" preguntó el cazador.

-"Porque no!"

-"Escúchame, si no se que fue lo que hice para que te enojaras no podré hacer nada para remediarlo" dijo Bakura tratando de convencer a Ryou.

-"El problema es que no hiciste nada! Ni siquiera sé porque estoy molesto!" exclamó Ryou.

-"¿Cómo que no sabes?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Simple! No lo sé! Es solo que Teana estaba… y tú…Ah¿Sabes que? Mejor olvídalo" dijo el chico dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-"No, no, no! Espera¿Qué pasa con Teana y conmigo?" preguntó Bakura mirándolo con curiosidad mientras lo tomaba de un brazo.

-"Ya te dije que lo olvides! Ahora suéltame" respondió Ryou.

Bakura no hizo caso y simplemente lo miro mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-"¿Estabas…celoso?" preguntó.

-"¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó Ryou mirándolo sorprendido.

-"Que si estabas celoso" repitió Bakura.

-"¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso! Apenas llevo dos días de conocerte¿Cómo crees que puedo estar celoso de Teana, o de la forma en que te estaba tocando?" exclamó el chico mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-"Bueno, que conste que tú fuiste el que lo dijo" respondió Bakura soltando su brazo.

-"¿Q-que fue lo que dije?"

-"No es nada" contestó el cazador sin disimular su sonrisa mientras salía del lugar.

-"O-oye¿adonde vas?" preguntó Ryou.

-"A buscar a Marik y Yami" respondió Bakura mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami abrió la puerta de su habitación agresivamente y entró olvidándose de cerrarla de nuevo, caminó hacia la cama y se apoyó sobre ella con sus brazos ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía en uno de ellos. Inclinó su rostro mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

_-"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto¿Por qué sentí miedo¿Por qué, no puedo entenderlo¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?" _pensaba mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

-"No deberías apoyar tu brazo de esa forma, sino tu condición empeorará" dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Yami se incorporó al escuchar las palabras y se volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

-"Nada importante, solo quería ver si no necesitabas que alguien te ayude con esa herida" respondió Yugi sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

-"No necesito nada de nadie, ahora vete" respondió Yami sin mirarlo.

-"Demonios¿Porqué tienes que ser tan egoísta y orgulloso?" exclamó Yugi caminando hacia Yami.

-"Mira quien habla de orgullo, tú que no dejas que nadie te ayude ni a ti ni a tus hermanos" respondió Yami volteando hacia él.

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Si tú fuiste quien no dejó que nadie te ayudara cuando esos hombres lobo iban a matarte, ni siquiera dejaste que tus hermanos te ayudaran con tus heridas" replicó el chico.

-"Como si eso te importara" dijo Yami volteando su mirada hacia una pared mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-"¿Y acaso a ti te importa lo que nos preocupa a nosotros?" preguntó Yugi

-"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Yami mirándolo confundido.

-"Ni siquiera te molestaste en decirle a Bakura o Marik de tu estado después de lo que pasó anoche, y de verdad estaban preocupados, incluso Ryou y Malik se preocuparon por ti" respondió Yugi de forma severa.

-"Estoy cansado de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo como si fuera un niño" contestó Yami apartando su mirada de él.

-"¿Y cómo demonios quieres que te traten si te comportas como uno?" exclamó Yugi tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

Yami miró a Yugi, pero el chico no pudo descifrar su mirada, parecía sorprendido y también molesto por el atrevimiento de Yugi, pero había algo más que no pudo comprender.

-"Si sólo venías a discutir conmigo será mejor que te vayas" dijo Yami lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Yugi lo miró confundido por unos segundos, pues esperaba que Yami le gritara o algo parecido, pero el cazador no había levantado la voz ni siquiera un poco. Yugi lo soltó y suspiró.

-"No, yo solo venía a ayudarte con tu herida" respondió con calma.

-"Ya te dije que yo puedo hacerlo solo" dijo Yami intentando ponerse de pie, pero Yugi se lo impidió colocando una mano en su pecho.

-"¿Quieres quedarte quieto?" exclamó Yugi mientras se acercaba más al cazador y trataba de quitarle la chaqueta.

-"¿Q-que haces?" preguntó Yami con inseguridad debido a las ideas que venían a su cabeza al ver lo que Yugi estaba haciendo. (AN: por Ra, ni que lo fuera a violar el niño!...y aunque esas fueran las intenciones de la inocente criatura, no es como si él fuera a oponer resistencia n.n)

-"Si no vas a ayudar, mejor cállate" respondió el chico en voz baja y sin detenerse.

-"Espera! S-suéltame!" dijo Yami al mismo tiempo que tomaba las muñecas de Yugi para detenerlo, sin embargo, debido a la fuerza con que lo hizo, el chico se tambaleó un poco y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, Yugi se sintió atraído por la rareza de los ojos del cazador, ojos de un color rojo escarlata como nunca antes había visto, no podía negar que eran absolutamente hermosos y no lograba apartar su mirada de ellos. (AN: como los ojos de Fuuma! Por Ra, son bellos! O.O).

Yugi logró alejarse un poco de Yami y suspiró.

-"¿Lo ves? Lo estas haciendo de nuevo"

-"¿Haciendo que?" preguntó Yami.

-"Esa actitud…como si el hecho de que alguien te ayude o se preocupe por ti fuera a matarte o algo así" respondió Yugi.

-"¿Y acaso no te das cuenta que tú también te comportas así?"

-"Yo sólo trato de ser fuerte por mis hermanos, sé que Ryou tiene demasiadas responsabilidades por ser el mayor y no quiero ser una carga más para él, y Malik es mi hermano menor así que tengo que protegerlo, no puedo mostrarme vulnerable por esos motivos" fue la explicación que dio Yugi.

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy diferente? El hecho que mis motivos no sean iguales a los tuyos no significa que lo haga solo por capricho, lo hago para no ser una debilidad para Bakura y Marik y para ser capaz de protegerlos a ambos" dijo Yami apartando su mirada de la del chico.

-"Esta bien, te propongo algo" dijo Yugi de repente.

Yami volteó a verlo muy interesado en lo que iba a decir.

-"Voy a aceptar tu ayuda y la de tus hermanos, además trataré de no insultarte y juzgarte sin motivo, sólo si tu haces lo mismo y además dejas de comportarte de forma tan egoísta" dijo Yugi

-"¿Estas proponiendo una tregua?" preguntó el cazador.

-"No, una tregua es solo temporal, y no quiero volver a tener que soportar todo esto, así que tratemos de hacerlo permanente" respondió el chico.

Yami pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos, pero finalmente respondió.

-"De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta"

-"Bien, entonces hagámoslo oficial" dijo Yugi acercándose de nuevo a Yami.

-"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?" preguntó el cazador con curiosidad.

-"Ayudándote a curar tu herida mientras tú no protestas" le respondió mientras quitaba su chaqueta.

Yami estuvo a punto de tratar de detenerlo pero se contuvo, luego suspiró mientras optaba por resignarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tranquilidad que reinaba en los pasillos fue bruscamente interrumpida por los pasos de Malik, que caminaba hacia algún lugar de la mansión con una mirada llena de furia.

-"Pero que coraje¿Cómo se atreve? Es un idiota!" eran algunas de las cosas que se decía a sí mismo mientras caminaba.

-"Malik espera!"

El chico ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver quien lo llamaba, pues sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, así que siguió su camino tratando de ignorarlo.

Sin embargo, Marik no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, así que no dejó de seguirlo.

-"Malik, escúchame ¿quieres?" pidió una vez más.

-"No, no quiero" respondió el chico sin voltearse.

-"Por favor! Al menos déjame-"

-"Ya te dije que no! No quiero escucharte¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Mai? Estoy seguro que a ella si le interesará mucho lo que tengas que decir" interrumpió Malik muy enfadado.

-"¿Pero por qué demonios piensas que me interesa?" preguntó Marik.

-"¿Ahora vas a decirme que no te interesa?"

-"Por supuesto que no me interesa¿Cómo crees que eso?" exclamó Marik.

-"Además de idiota eres un mentiroso" dijo Malik negando con su cabeza.

-"¿Quieres saber la razón por la que no me interesa?" preguntó el menor de los cazadores sin dejar de seguirlo.

-"Ya te dije que no me interesa lo que tengas que decir!"

-"Entonces tendré que demostrártelo" dijo Marik tomando al chico de un brazo y acorralándolo en una pared.

-"¿Pero qué te sucede? Suéltame!" exigió Malik tratando de liberarse, pero Marik tomo sus brazos y los colocó contra la pared.

-"La razón por la que no puede interesarme ese ser es por esto"

Malik estaba a punto de reclamar, pero en ese momento sintió algo que se posó suave pero firmemente sobre sus labios. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Marik lo estaba besando. No estaba seguro si debía empujarlo y golpearlo por su atrevimiento o simplemente quedarse inmóvil esperando lo que podría suceder después, así que se decidió por la última opción. Casi al instante se encontró cerrando sus ojos y relajándose un poco, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a corresponder el beso, Marik se separó de él. Malik abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con la gentil mirada que le dirigía el cazador, lo que causó que un intenso sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas. Inmediatamente trató de decir algo, pero nada coherente parecía salir de sus labios.

-"Y-yo…p-pero…t-tu no-"

Marik colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del chico impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

-"Como ves, la razón por la que no me interesa Mai o ninguna otra persona, es porque mi fascinación es por algo más" dijo suavemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Malik no sabía que hacer o que decir al escuchar lo que Marik habia dicho, sin embargo no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que un sonido proveniente de la entrada del pasillo los alertó a ambos.

-"Marik! Que bueno que te encuentro…ehh…¿interrumpo algo?" preguntó Bakura, quien pasaba por el lugar mientras buscaba a sus hermanos, sin embargo se detuvo un poco inseguro al ver la posición en la que estaban los otros dos. Malik agradeció mentalmente la llegada de Bakura, pues de no ser por eso aún estuviera en una situación un poco incómoda para él.

-"La verdad es que si interrumpes, pero ya que estas aquí dime para que me buscabas" dijo Marik con tranquilidad mientras soltaba a Malik y se alejaba de él.

-"Pues…acabo de llegar de la ciudad y Jou me dijo lo que pasó, asi que…quería asegurarme que estaban bien" respondió el albino sin poder evitar mirarlos a los dos con curiosidad.

-"Pues Malik y yo estamos bien, Yami también, aunque tuvo algunas dificultades, si quieres podemos ir a verlo para asegurarnos" sugirió el menor de los cazadores.

-"¿Estas seguro que es un buen momento?...Es decir…creo que tú y Malik estaban en medio de algo importante" dijo Bakura mirando a Malik, quien tenía su vista fija en el suelo.

-"Creo que ya hemos aclarado nuestro problema, así que no hay problema" contestó Marik dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico.

-"Bueno, si estas seguro, entonces les agradecería que ambos me acompañaran" dijo el albino.

-"Claro, no hay problema¿tú que dices Malik?" preguntó Marik.

-"C-claro…s-seguramente Yugi está con él" respondió nerviosamente el chico.

Y así con Bakura delante de ellos, y un sonriente Marik acompañado de un sonrojado y notablemente nervioso Malik detrás de él, los tres se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Yami.

* * *

Ahhh! Ya me estoy muriendo del sueño! -.- 

Las cosas ya se ponen interesantes entre todos los personajes! A ver que se le ocurre a esta pequeña cabecita para el próximo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, se aceptan ideas, sugerencias, amenazas a muerte, etc.

En el próximo capitulo: el plan de Kaiba! El plan de Kaiba y……el plan de Kaiba!...un secuestro y algunas verdades comienzan a revelarse (esto ya parece novela).

Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo para todos! Un poco atrasado, pero no importa n.n…akemashite omedeto gozaimasu!

Hasta la próxima!

Matta Ne!


	11. Encuentros Inesperados

Ya regrese con otro capitulo! Esta vez trate de no tardarme demasiado porque ya los hice esperar mucho por el capitulo anterior.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus reviews y sus comentarios! Son tan bellos! Gracias a **Cerri, CE-AT and AMETZE, Katsuy Akano, Alejamoto, Walking, Dark Artemisa, Mannaz-San, Aguila Fanel, Kida Luna, Reiko Ishida, Mika, **y en especial a **Dark Angel of Silence, Hojesama Ku y NaTaKu-SeKai No RyU **(que por cierto ya viste que si llegue con todo y pie de palo, jajaja). Les agradezco sus comentarios y también por el apoyo y la ayuda que me han dado.

Bueno¿Qué puedo decir de este capitulo?...Ah si! Hice algunos cambios, gracias a la intervención divina de Nataku y sus aliadas, así que el capitulo va a ser un poco diferente a lo que explique en el capitulo anterior. Tambien gracias a las ideas de mi bello hikari

Dedico este capitulo a Hyde! Por su cumpleaños (Hyde es la ley!), también a Dark Angel of Silence porque es una maldiiiiiiiiiita! (Pero aun así te quiero loser! Gracias x todo!) y a cierta ranita que conozco a quien mas le vale aparecer por uno de los dominios de su faraón a finales del otro mes, o sino se enfrentara a su ira (y la de Mundo también porque ya le informe de tu llegada, muajajajaja!).

Espero que disfruten este capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

"**Encuentros inesperados"**

A pesar que era medio día y el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto, sus rayos no lograban colarse a través del denso manto de nubes que cubría el cielo.

Dentro de un castillo, una figura alta y delgada observaba en silencio por uno de los ventanales, pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la llegada de alguien más a la habitación.

-"Amo Kaiba! No lo escuché llegar" dijo el recién llegado.

-"Lo sé Weevil, y créeme que no me extraña" respondió el otro.

-"Mis disculpas por haberlo echo esperar amo"

-"Descuida, acabo de llegar, mejor dime como va todo" dijo Kaiba sin apartar su vista del paisaje frente a él.

-"Teana, Isis y Mai ya han regresado amo, pero por lo que me dijeron, no lograron acabar con ninguno de esos cazadores" respondió el sirviente.

-"Weevil¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas mis órdenes? Mis intenciones no siempre son acabar con alguien" dijo el ojiazul de forma severa pero sin perder su tranquilidad.

-"L-lo lamento amo" respondió Weevil inclinándose ante Kaiba.

-"No importa, creo que es tiempo de pasar a asuntos más importantes" dijo Kaiba mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba un sillón cercano.

-"¿Cómo cuales amo?"

-"Creo que ya obtuve la información que necesitaba sobre esos cazadores, es hora de actuar seriamente" dijo mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos sobre el sillón.

-"¿Va a atacarlos nuevamente?" preguntó Weevil.

-"No a ellos, aunque estoy seguro que de alguna manera van a involucrarse y así podré ejecutar la primera parte de mi plan" respondió el castaño.

-"¿Quiere decir que ya había pensado en un plan?"

-"Por supuesto Weevil, y no hay forma de que se estropee" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de algunas horas, la noche había caído nuevamente sobre toda la ciudad. Era una noche oscura en que la luna y las estrellas apenas eran visibles a través de la neblina.

Marik estaba sentado en un sofá observando en silencio las sumisas y cálidas llamas de la chimenea. Sin embargo su mente estaba siendo ocupada por otros asuntos, sobre todo respecto a cierto chico de ojos color lila.

Tocó suavemente sus labios al recordar lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro ante esa memoria. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró completamente al recordar algo que lo había dejado confundido.

_-"El pergamino del ático…no puede ser cierto…Si en verdad encerraron a Kaiba en ese portal, eso no debería de ser posible…pero¿y si lo que dice es cierto?...No quiero pensar en lo que podría suceder…"_

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso, que no se dio cuenta que alguien más había entrado en el salón, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-"Lo siento¿te asusté?" preguntó el dueño de la mano.

-"No¿Qué va?" contestó Marik con sarcasmo.

-"Lo lamento, no era mi intención, sólo venía a avisarte que la cena ya esta lista" dijo Yami.

-"Gracias, se que no era tu intención, pero es que estaba pensando en otras cosas y no te escuché llegar" explicó Marik.

-"Pensabas en Malik¿verdad?" comentó Yami mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

-"¿Porqué piensas eso?" exclamó Marik.

-"No tiene caso que lo niegues" dijo el mayor.

-"Esta bien…pero¿cómo lo supiste?"

-"¿Cómo crees tú?" preguntó Yami.

-"Lo olvidaba, tú eres el cerebrito de la familia" respondió Marik con cierto tono de burla.

-"No es para tanto Marik, aunque sí es cierto que soy más inteligente que tú y Bakura" dijo Yami sonriendo.

-"Engreído" musitó Marik mirándolo de reojo.

-"Pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estabas pensando en él" contestó Yami.

-"¿De verdad soy tan fácil de predecir?" preguntó el menor.

-"Por supuesto que no, pero yo soy tu hermano y te conozco muy bien y sé que no sueles comportarte así, además, después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, solo podía haber una cosa que te pusiera así de pensativo" respondió Yami.

-"Si, tienes razón"

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio por un momento, pero Yami rápidamente recordó algo.

-"Marik…quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en el ático, quería hablar de eso después de la cena, pero creo que mejor lo hago ahora"

Marik suspiró nervioso al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-"Escucha, no sé que fue lo que viste en ese pergamino que causó que actuaras así, y quiero que sepas que tampoco voy a obligarte a que me lo digas si tú no lo deseas, pero déjame decirte algo…" dijo mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Marik.

-"Estoy seguro que lo que viste tenía relación con Malik, y por la forma en que reaccionaste no parecía nada bueno, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso con las cosas que guardas para ti mismo, en especial si es algo que puede interferir con una misión. Sé que sientes que debes protegerlo a toda costa, ya sea de Kaiba e incluso de nosotros mismos, pero recuerda que él no es el único involucrado en esto, hay otras vidas de por medio, la de Ryou, la de Yugi, incluso las nuestras. Además¿Qué tal si con esa información podemos evitar que algo malo le suceda a Malik, si lo que sabes es algo importante o representa algún riesgo, más adelante puedes arrepentirte de haberlo ocultado" dijo Yami.

Marik no contestó nada, simplemente siguió mirando hacia las llamas mientras pensaba en las palabras de su hermano.

-"Sólo piénsalo Marik" agregó el mayor, luego se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta del salón, pero la voz de Marik lo detuvo.

-"Espera Yami!" exclamó Marik mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su hermano.

-"No te preocupes, yo por mi parte no pienso decirle nada a Bakura, así que puedes confiar en mí, pero si llega a enterarse que le ocultaste información no quiero ni pensar en lo que va a hacerte" dijo Yami.

-"Si, lo se...te lo agradezco" dijo Marik abrazando a su hermano.

-"No tienes porqué…ahora suéltame quieres?" dijo el mayor tratando de liberarse.

-"¿Sabes? A pesar de que eres necio y orgulloso, sigues siendo el mejor _Yamiki!"_ agregó Marik mientras soltaba a Yami y salía del salón hacia el comedor.

-"Como odio que me diga así" musitó Yami saliendo del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de cenar, todos se dirigieron a distintas partes de la mansión para hacer otras cosas. Ryou permaneció sentado en el comedor, no tenía nada que hacer así que simplemente se quedo en sentado en silencio descansando un rato.

Podía escuchar a Jou que hablaba con Bakura sobre algo que parecía ser un nuevo invento mientras limpiaba sus armas. Malik en la cocina buscando algo, y Marik y Yami jugando una partida de ajedrez en el salón mientras Yugi los observaba.

-"Oye Ryou¿se terminó la fruta?" preguntó Malik entrando al comedor.

-"Si, esta mañana te comiste lo que quedaba" respondió el albino.

-"Si, es cierto" dijo el menor un poco desanimado.

-"No me digas que aún tienes hambre" dijo Ryou.

-"Esta bien, no te digo" dijo Malik girando su rostro.

-"Malik, te di las porciones mas grandes en la cena, incluso te repetiste dos veces más¿y todavía tienes hambre?" exclamó Ryou.

-"Oye, todavía estoy creciendo! Necesito nutrirme bien!" respondió Malik en su defensa. (AN: eso le digo yo a mi papá )

-"Bueno, pues busca algo que comer" dijo Ryou apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-"Le preguntaré a Kane que hizo con los dulces que traje el otro día" dijo Malik.

-"Kane no está, fue a ver como seguía su hermano, así que te recomiendo que los busques por tu cuenta" dijo Ryou.

-"Esta bien, veré si los encuentro" dijo el chico mientras volvía a la cocina.

En ese momento escuchó unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal de la mansión.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?" se dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla no pudo disimular su asombro.

-"Tristán¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó preocupado al ver el estado del castaño, estaba muy pálido y agitado.

-"Joven Ryou!...Lo necesitamos!" dijo el joven líder de la ciudad con dificultad.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Vampiros…están atacando la ciudad!" respondió Tristán.

-"Vamos enseguida!" dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta el salón donde estaban los demás.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bakura al ver entrar a Ryou.,

-"Tristán está aquí! Unos vampiros están atacando la ciudad!" explicó rápidamente.

Los cazadores tomaron sus armas, mientras que Ryou y sus hermanos fueron por las suyas rápidamente.

-"Esta vez vienes con nosotros Jou" dijo Bakura tomando al rubio de su túnica.

-"P-pero yo no quiero ir!" exclamó Jou.

-"No seas cobarde" dijo Marik entregándole una espada.

-"Te enviaron para ayudarnos, así que eso es lo que vas a hacer" agregó Yami empujando al rubio hacia la puerta.

-"¿Están todos listos?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Nosotros si" respondió Ryou que estaba junto a sus hermanos.

Yami y Marik asintieron, mientras que Jou solo suspiró resignado.

-"Entonces vamos!"

Todos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hacia el centro de la ciudad, pues cada minuto que pasaba implicaba la pérdida de más vidas.

A medida que se acercaban podían escuchar con claridad los gritos de las personas y los llantos de angustia de los niños. Esto solo hizo que corrieran con más fuerza y agilidad. Al llegar no pudieron evitar sentir un gran impacto al ver la escena frente a ellos.

La situación que se vivía era una de terror y caos. Las personas corrían desesperadas tratando de salvar sus vidas mientras que los desafortunados que no lograban escapar no solo eran atacados con las garras y colmillos de los vampiros, sino que eran prácticamente devorados por las criaturas que los atacaban.

-"¿Qué les sucede a estos vampiros?" dijo Ryou.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Nunca antes se habían comportado así, cuando nos atacaron en veces anteriores sólo herían a las personas y no mataban mas de cinco o seis, pero ahora parece que quieren exterminarlos a todos!" explicó.

-"No hay tiempo para evaluar su comportamiento, debemos actuar rápido!" exclamó Yami.

-"Tienes razón! Dividámonos! Marik y Malik vayan por la derecha, Yami y Yugi por la izquierda, Ryou y yo iremos por el frente" dijo Bakura. Los demás asintieron y fueron en sus respectivas direcciones.

-"Oye¿Y yo qué?" preguntó Jou.

-"Tú ve por donde quieras!" exclamó Marik mientras se alejaba.

-"Entonces creo que me quedaré aquí" dijo el rubio suavemente mientras tomaba con fuerza la espada que le habían dado.

Por su parte, Marik y Malik ya habían avistado sus primeros objetivos. Un grupo de vampiros a punto de atacar a una familia.

-"No van a salirse con la suya!" exclamó mientras tomaba de su cinturón unas hoces atadas a una cadena y las lanzaba hacia las criaturas, cortando sus cabezas en un solo movimiento, luego tiró de la cadena atrayendo las hoces nuevamente hacia él. (AN: unas hoces como las que usaba Kuronue de Yu Yu Hakusho. Si no saben como son busquen imágenes o vean la película de Yu Yu Hakusho, jejejeje).

-"Vaya! No sabía que pudieras manejar esas cosas" dijo Malik asombrado por la habilidad del cazador.

-"Estas son mis favoritas para ataques a larga distancia, son rápidas y mortales" dijo mientras tomaba las hoces por la base y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Otros vampiros les bloquearon el camino y se lanzaron a atacarlos directamente. Marik trató de deshacerse de todos pero eran demasiados y con ese tipo de arma se le dificultaba atacar y defenderse a tan corta distancia de su enemigo. Un vampiro estaba a punto de atacarlo con sus garras, pero el bastón de una alabarda se interpuso en su camino, luego la cuchilla de la misma lo cortó justo por la cintura, dejando a Marik sorprendido.

-"¿Una alabarda?" preguntó.

-"Ataque y defensa a la vez, una de mis favoritas" respondió sonriendo.

-"Eres único Malik" dijo el cazador mientras tomaba unas hachas de su cintura y volvía a atacar junto a Malik.

En otro lado, Yami y Yugi también estaban peleando con un grupo de vampiros que atacaban a unos niños. Yugi peleaba formidablemente utilizando dos espadas para atacar y defenderse casi sin problemas, pero Yami parecía tener dificultades al tener el brazo con el que dominaba mejor sus armas casi inmovilizado, por lo que en lugar de hacer ataques completamente de frente, trataba más que todo de evitar los ataques y embestidas de las criaturas para luego poder dar un solo golpe certero con una espada japonesa (AN: una katana ).

-"¿Todo bien Yami?" preguntó Yugi sin dejar de atacar a los vampiros.

-"Eso creo" respondió evadía las garras de una de las criaturas y luego atravesaba su espada en su cuello.

-"Me sorprende que a pesar de estar herido aún puedas moverte así, no me gustaría tenerte como enemigo" dijo el chico admirado por la agilidad y rapidez de los movimientos del cazador.

-"Vaya! Me halagas" respondió Yami.

-"No esperes estos comentarios tan seguido, es solo que debo reconocer que para la condición en que estas no lo haces tan mal" dijo Yugi volviendo su atención hacia los vampiros.

-"Claro, lo que tú digas" respondió Yami volviendo a centrarse en la batalla.

Bakura y Ryou también estaban luchando de forma extraordinaria, tratando de impedir que las criaturas llegaran hacia un grupo de personas que se encontraban detrás de ellos. El cazador utilizaba una espada para tratar de acabar con la mayor cantidad posible, mientras que unos metros detrás de él, Ryou con formidable puntería eliminaba a otros más con flechas. (AN: xD)

Luego de unos minutos habían acabado con todos los que estaban en el área, sin embargo, Ryou no se dio cuenta que un vampiro se acercaba a él desde arriba, hasta que lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza, esto hizo que soltara su arco y lanzara un grito de dolor atrayendo la atención de Bakura.

-"Ryou!" exclamó el albino.

-"Ahh! Suéltame!" exclamó el chico mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Bakura sacó de su cinturón una ballesta y la apuntó hacia Ryou y el vampiro. Al ver lo que el cazador pensaba hacer, Ryou solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando que Bakura tuviera buena puntería o que al menos tuviera suerte. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que las garras alrededor de su cuello perdieron fuerza y lo soltaron, y al abrir sus ojos y ver hacia abajo, vio al vampiro que lo había atacado con una flecha mediana justo en la frente.

-"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Bakura mientras se acercaba al chico.

-"Si, te lo agradezco" respondió el chico suspirando aliviado.

-"¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que acierto con esta cosa" dijo señalando la ballesta en sus manos.

-"¿Qué dijiste!" exclamó Ryou.

-"Olvídalo, mejor regresemos donde esta Jou, los vampiros parecen dirigirse en esa dirección" dijo Bakura.

Ryou solo asintió y siguió al cazador, después le pediría una explicación sobre lo que había dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Jou estaba muy intranquilo no solo por el hecho de que estaba en un sitio donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea contra vampiros, sino mas que todo por el hecho de que estaba completamente solo en ese lugar. Algo le decía que no debía estar ahí.

-"Creo que debí haber ido con Bakura o alguno de los demás, al menos estaría con alguien y no aquí sólo" se dijo.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie. Sin embargo seguía escuchando pasos, ahora parecían venir de otro lugar.

-"¿Eres tú Bakura?" preguntó con temor.

Sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio, ahora ni siquiera se escuchaban los pasos, y eso lo preocupó aún más.

-"¿Hay alguien ahí?" preguntó nuevamente, sin embargo, una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

Tomó la espada con fuerza mientras miraba en todas direcciones, y entonces volvió a escuchar los pasos, pero esta vez se escuchaban más cerca, justo detrás de él.

Ni siquiera pudo darse la vuelta para ver de quién o que se trataba, ya que en ese instante un agudo dolor atravesó su hombro derecho, ocasionando que cayera al suelo con un grito de dolor.

-"Ahh! Demonios!" exclamó el rubio.

Al darse vuelta vio que unos vampiros estaban justo frente a él, uno de ellos listo para hundir sus garras en su cuerpo.

No supo ni como lo hizo, pero sin pensarlo tomó la espada y antes que las garras de la criatura lo tocaran, atravesó su cuerpo con el arma haciendo que el vampiro cayera al suelo.

Los demás comenzaron a avanzar hacia él de forma amenazante al ver lo que había hecho.

-"Oh no! Creo que los hice enfadar!" se dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejarse de los vampiros, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a perseguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Dónde está Jou?" preguntó Ryou.

-"No lo se, talvez se fue con Marik o con Yami" respondió Bakura.

En ese momento, los otros dos cazadores junto con Yugi y Malik llegaron al lugar donde estaba Bakura.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Marik.

-"¿No estaba Jou contigo?" preguntó el albino.

-"No, pensé que iría contigo o con Yami" respondió Marik.

-"No, yo me fui solo con Ryou"

-"Me parece haber visto que se quedó en este lugar" dijo Yami.

-"Pero no estaba cuando llegamos" dijo Ryou.

-"Que extraño¿crees que haya regresado a casa?" preguntó Malik.

-"Es posible, pero no estoy muy seguro" contestó Marik.

-"Oigan¿no es esta la espada que le diste, Bakura?" preguntó Yugi mientras recogía del suelo una espada cubierta de sangre.

Bakura tomó el arma en sus manos y la revisó cuidadosamente.

-"Si, es esta!" exclamó.

-"Por Dios¿Crees que este-"

-"Miren, hay una serie de huellas en esa dirección" dijo Yami señalando unas huellas humanas junto a otras que parecían ser de vampiros.

-"Los vampiros deben haberlo perseguido" comentó Bakura.

-"Y esto parece ser sangre" agregó Yugi inclinándose para poder tocarla y comprobar si era sangre.

-"Así es, es sangre de un humano" dijo Ryou al examinarla bien.

-"Eso quiere decir que lo mas probable es que los vampiros lo hallan atacado, y trató de escapar corriendo en dirección al antiguo bosque de la montaña" dijo Malik.

-"¿Y eso es bueno o malo?" preguntó Marik.

-"Según lo que sabemos, en esa montaña había un antiguo castillo, pero sus habitantes fueron asesinados por vampiros, ahora esa área esta completamente abandonada, pero es solamente una historia, nadie ha visto ese castillo" contestó Ryou.

-"Debemos ir a buscarlo, no debe estar demasiado lejos, aún podemos alcanzarlo" dijo Bakura corriendo en dirección por donde seguían las huellas y los pequeños rastros de sangre mientras los demás lo seguían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jou corría con todas sus fuerzas entre los altos árboles y algunas rocas que estaban en el camino. No sabía a donde se dirigía, lo único que le importaba perder completamente a esas criaturas que a cada momento se acercaban más a él. El dolor de la herida de su hombro comenzaba a hacerse más intenso, y la pérdida de sangre hacía que su vista se nublara y se debilitara a cada instante.

En medio de la neblina vio frente a él lo que parecía ser un viejo castillo a la orilla de un acantilado. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió hacia el lugar a toda prisa.

Al llegar, abrió la enorme puerta de madera y entró rápidamente, el lugar se veía antiguo y muy deteriorado, trató de seguir corriendo para ocultarse mejor, pero al llegar al pie de unas escaleras, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo y se tropezó. Esperó a sentir el golpe que seguramente vendría pero nunca llegó, en lugar de eso sintió como algo como unos suaves brazos lo sostenían.

-"¿Jou?"

Lo último que el rubio pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue un par de hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con asombro.

-"…Kane…"

* * *

Hoy si muero! X.X

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! No olviden dejar sus reviews! Onegai!

Voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar más rápido los capítulos que faltan, porque ya me tarde bastante en terminar el fic y además ya tengo nuevos proyectos en mente y quiero empezar a trabajar en ellos COMO ME QUIERO!

Bueno, ya me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo!

Matta Ne!


	12. Revelaciones

Al fin volví, perdón por la demora pero aquí estoy otra vez.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado el capitulo. Arigato!

Quiero agradecer en especial a Hojesama Ku por ofrecerme la muerte, jejejeje, gracias por tu apoyo, y recuerda q muy pronto veras la próxima creación de Atemu y gracias por las ideas que me diste para eso! T adoro! (por cierto espero seguirte viendo seguido por los territorios de entreno de tu faraón, ahora tuyos también. Que viva Fuuma! Arriba los Dragones del Cielo!). A DarkAOS, gracias por su ayuda y sus ideas, thanx a lot!. También a Nataku y Neko Sumeragi por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios (ya casi termino el borrador del fic de X, asi que espérenlo muuuuy pronto ).

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **walking, Katsuy Akano, Alejamoto, Mika, diosa Atena, CE-AT and AMETZE, Reiko Ishida, Aguila Fanel, LoveOver, Keiko,** **Angel Maxwell,** **Kida Luna **y **Ookami no Mika **(por cierto, espero que tu yami tenga piedad de mi pobre alma ahora que ya actualicé) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial, gracias por hacerme ver las oportunidades que están frente a mi, te juro que las voy a aprovechar mientras sea posible (solo mira el poder de la charla del profe de Internet, jajaja). TQM baka!

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene ciertas cosas que no tienen ni la menor relación con la serie ni con nada humanamente posible (a menos que consideren normal el hecho de que alguien se transforme en algo u).

Ojala les guste este capitulo

Nota: Debido a ciertos factores me vi obligada a cambiar algunas cosas que había anunciado al principio del fic, mis disculpas a todos por eso.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

"**Revelaciones"**

Sentía sus ojos pesados, por algún motivo no podía abrirlos, sin embargo podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo adolorida. Sabía que se encontraba acostado en un lugar cómodo, sentía un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho y también podía sentir algo que acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir sus ojos lentamente. El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por las llamas de unas antorchas colocabas en las paredes de roca del enorme lugar, vio a su alrededor y pudo observar que había unos enormes estantes llenos de libros, la mayoría parecían ser de experimentos y artes oscuras. Al ver a su izquierda se encontró con un par de ojos de un azul profundo que lo miraban fijamente.

-"Que bueno que ya despertaste"

Jou se sobresaltó un poco ante la cercanía del otro, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura al reconocerlo.

-"Kane¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Y por cierto qué es este lugar¿Qué me sucedió?" preguntó aturdido y a la vez extrañado de ver a Kane en un lugar como ese sentado junto a él.

-"Una pregunta a la vez Jou" dijo el castaño.

-"Lo siento" dijo el rubio apenado.

-"Fuiste atacado por unos vampiros, te hirieron y al huir de ellos de alguna manera terminaste en este lugar, pero debido a que habías perdido mucha sangre no lograste mantenerte consciente y te desmayaste, así que te traje hasta esta habitación para poder curar tu herida" explicó el ojiazul de forma monótona.

-"Ya veo, no se como agradecértelo" dijo Jou.

-"No te preocupes por eso, ya se nos ocurrirá algo" respondió el otro llevando su mano a la frente de Jou para apartar suavemente algunos cabellos que caían sobre ella.

-"P-pero¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso por la cercanía de Kane.

-"Es un viejo castillo en lo profundo del bosque que está en las afueras de la ciudad, casi nadie se adentra en él ya que existen muchas leyendas de este lugar, en especial de vampiros y hombres lobo, pero así son los humanos, temen a lo que no comprenden" respondió el castaño acercándose más a Jou mientras su mano descendía hasta su cuello suavemente.

Jou comenzó a relajarse ante las caricias del otro, sin embargo había algo que no le daba un buen presentimiento, Kane nunca se había comportado de esa manera, siempre lo había notado algo tímido e inseguro, pero ahora allí estaba, acariciándolo de esa manera tan insinuante y diciendo cosas que lo confundían y con una mirada oscurecida, llena de algo que no sabía descifrar.

-"Y ¿q-que haces en un l-lugar así?" preguntó.

El castaño acercó su rostro al de Jou y colocó su mano en su mejilla, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del rubio, luego acercó sus labios a su oído y le habló suavemente.

-"Eso, mi querido Jou, es mi pequeño secreto, así que no puedo decírtelo" dijo con un tono de voz que hizo al rubio estremecerse y que su respiración se alterara ligeramente.

Los labios del ojiazul se fueron lentamente desde su oído hasta la comisura de sus labios, donde habló nuevamente.

-"Pero no te preocupes…ya que muy pronto lo sabrás" dijo suavemente, cada palabra dicha sobre los labios de Jou, haciendo que éste cerrara sus ojos a la expectativa de algo más, pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a lo que parecía ser un chico de estatura baja y de apariencia débil y extraña (AN: ya de por si Weevil es extraño, jejeje)

-"Lamento interrumpirlo amo" dijo el recién llegado.

El castaño solo se alejó un poco de Jou, pero no apartó su mano de él.

-"Que sucede Weevil?" preguntó un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-"El vigía que envió hace unos momentos acaba de regresar" respondió el otro.

-"¿Y que con eso?" preguntó el ojiazul.

-"Al parecer los cazadores se dirigen hacia acá, y vienen acompañados de Ryou y sus hermanos" respondió Weevil.

-"Excelente" respondió el castaño con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-"¿Qué piensa hacer¿No va a evitar que lleguen hasta acá?" preguntó Weevil.

-"No, déjalos que entren al castillo, creo que ya es tiempo de mostrarles el rostro de su enemigo" contestó.

Jou lo miró asombrado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no quería creerlo.

-"Una vez que estén adentro, envía algunos vampiros y suelta al hombre lobo. Diles a Teana, Isis y Mai que se encarguen" respondió dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia Jou.

-"Como usted ordene amo Kaiba" respondió Weevil retirándose de la habitación.

-"¿K-Kaiba?... ¿T-tú eres K-Kaiba?" preguntó Jou.

El otro no contestó nada, pero lo siguiente que el rubio sintió fue la gran presión de una mano sobre su hombro herido haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido de dolor.

-"Te dije que ibas a enterarte de mi secreto muy pronto, asi que ahora no puedo dejarte ir" dijo mientras colocaba unos grilletes en las muñecas de Jou y las aseguraba a uno de los soportes de la cama. El rubio cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza para evitar verlo, pero el castaño tomo su rostro nuevamente y lo obligó a voltear hacia él.

-"Es una lástima que nos hayan interrumpido, eres realmente un encanto, y me fascina esa expresión de dolor y confusión en tu rostro. Talvez tú y yo podamos hacer algo entretenido cuando me haya encargado de esos cazadores" dijo Kaiba delineando los labios de Jou suavemente con su lengua. Luego se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación dejándolo solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Las huellas llegan hasta acá" dijo Malik examinando el suelo.

-"El resto del camino es de roca, así que será imposible encontrar huellas o algo que nos guíe" agregó Yami mientras veía el camino frente a ellos.

-"Lo sé, y al parecer este bosque es inmenso, nunca lo encontraremos así" dijo Bakura bajando su rostro cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-"Oigan¿adonde fue Ryou?" preguntó Marik.

Ante la mención del chico albino, Bakura levantó su mirada preocupado y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo, pero efectivamente no estaba con ellos.

-"Debemos ir a buscarlo" dijo Bakura inmediatamente, sin embargo al momento de dar un paso, algo se interpuso en su camino causando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo golpeándose un lado la frente.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante el suceso, lo que hizo que el peliblanco los mirara un poco molesto y luego viera al causante de su accidente. Se encontró de frente a un hermoso zorro de pelaje plateado que lo miraba fijamente, Bakura incluso llegó a pensar que el zorro se estaba burlando también.

-"¿De donde salio este zorro?" se dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente.

-"No lo se, apareció de la nada" respondió Marik.

Bakura se miró la mano que tenía en la frente y vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en ella.

-"Eso no importa, debemos encontrar a Ryou" dijo Bakura mientras trataba de levantarse, pero Yugi se lo impidió colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-"Eso no será necesario, ahora quédate quieto y déjame ver esa herida" dijo el chico mientras revisaba la herida del cazador.

Bakura no comprendió lo que Yugi había dicho. ¿Qué no era necesario buscar a Ryou¿Cómo podía decir eso de su propio hermano?

-"No se ve tan mal, no es muy profunda" dijo Yugi apartándose de Bakura, en ese momento el zorro aprovechó para acercarse al cazador lentamente, luego olfateó el rostro del cazador y con su lengua comenzó a lamer la herida de su frente.

-"Eres un malvado Ryou, a veces hasta pienso que haces estas cosas adrede" dijo Malik mientras se inclinada junto al zorro y acariciaba su cabeza.

-"Un momento… ¿R-Ryou dijiste?" preguntó Bakura aturdido.

-"Así es, me extraña que no te dieras cuenta antes" respondió Yugi.

-"¿Quieres decir que…este zorro…es Ryou?" preguntó Bakura todavía sin poder creerlo.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Jou mencionó algo sobre eso, que ustedes tienen la habilidad de transformarse" comentó Yami.

-"No es en sí una habilidad, es un hechizo especial que nos enseñó nuestro abuelo, sin embargo Ryou es el único que lo ha perfeccionado, nosotros dos aún estamos aprendiéndolo" respondió Malik.

El rostro de Bakura se enrojeció al escuchar esos comentarios¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado, y no solo por eso, después de todo no era un zorro cualquiera el que estaba lamiendo su rostro, era RYOU quien estaba haciéndolo, aún siendo un zorro, no dejaba de ser el chico albino, y esto causo que el cazador se pusiera muy nervioso sin saber porque.

-"Con esa forma, Ryou puede olfatear el terreno y así ayudarnos a encontrar a Jou" dijo Yugi.

-"Es cierto, al convertirse en un zorro su olfato debe volverse más sensible" agregó Yami.

-"Vamos Ryou, ya deja en paz a Bakura, debemos encontrar a Jou" dijo Malik.

Ryou se alejó del cazador y comenzó a olfatear el suelo, luego de unos segundos comenzó a correr en una dirección, sus hermanos y los demás siguiéndolo. Sin embargo Bakura aún no se levantaba del suelo, con su mano tocó su rostro, aún sin creer lo que acababa de suceder y sin perder ese tono carmesí en su rostro¿porqué Ryou había hecho eso?... ¿porqué estaba así de nervioso?... ¿porqué le había agradado que Ryou hiciera eso, aun en esa forma?... ¿porqué se había sonrojado?.

-"Date prisa Bakura!"

El grito de su hermano hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie inmediatamente y decidió pensar después en esas cosas, lo que importaba ahora era encontrar a Jou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"No se a ustedes, pero a mi esto no me gusta para nada" dijo Marik al ver el panorama frente a él.

Un enorme castillo de roca se levantaba frente a ellos, se veía muy antiguo y deteriorado, detrás de él había un enorme precipicio que daba al río que bañaba toda la ciudad.

-"¿Creen que Jou esté ahí dentro?" preguntó Malik.

-"No lo se, es posible, después de todo ha sido Ryou quien nos trajo hasta aquí" respondió Bakura.

-"Logré percibir el olor de su sangre dentro de ese castillo, pero no estoy muy seguro, ya que también pude percibir un gran olor a vampiros y hombres lobo" respondió Ryou ya en su forma humana.

-"¿Creen que sea prudente entrar?" preguntó Malik.

-"No tenemos opción, si Jou esta ahí dentro, hay que sacarlo como sea" respondió Yami.

-"Es cierto, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado" dijo Bakura.

Empezaron su trayecto hacia el castillo, a medida que se acercaban la niebla era más densa y dificultaba su visibilidad, sin embargo era muy difícil perder de vista el enorme castillo debido a su tamaño.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron frente a ella. Bakura se acercó y comenzó a abrirla lentamente, detrás de él, Yami y Marik estaban listos para atacar ante cualquier eventualidad, sin embargo la entrada estaba libre.

-"Parece que es seguro avanzar, vamos" dijo Bakura después de haber revisado la entrada.

Lentamente comenzaron a avanzar a lo largo del enorme salón de la entrada. Unos metros más adelante frente a ellos, se erguían unas escaleras que se veían muy deterioradas, los ventanales de las paredes estaban cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo, y las estatuas de unas gárgolas y otras criaturas extrañas se erguían en lo alto de unos pilares de roca.

-"No escuchan eso?" preguntó Ryou.

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar sus palabras, tratando de percibir el sonido al que se refería el albino.

-"Yo no escucho nada" dijo Marik.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente mientras trataban de escuchar algo fuera de lo común. Entonces pusieron percibir un sonido, como algo agrietándose.

-"¿Qué es ese sonido?"

-"Parece…madera desquebrajándose" dijo Yami.

Cada instante se escuchaba con más claridad, parecía venir debajo de ellos, así que Bakura bajo su vista. Su rostro palideció notablemente al ver lo que sucedía.

-"Oh no! Cuidad-"

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el suelo de madera cedió bajo ellos, causando que cayeran.

-"Auch! Eso dolió" comentó Malik levantándose.

-"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?" preguntó Yugi.

-"No lo se, pero tal parece que es un pasaje oculto" respondió Marik.

-"¿Escuchan eso?" preguntó Bakura.

-"No me digas que es más madera" dijo Marik preocupado.

-"No, es como una voz" dijo el albino.

-"Es cierto, y viene de aquella dirección" agregó Yami señalando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

-"¿Creen que deberíamos investigar?" preguntó Ryou.

-"No tenemos opción, no podemos subir y ese es el único camino" respondió Bakura.

Los seis se levantaron y comenzaron a avanzar por el estrecho pasillo. A medida que avanzaban el sonido se hacía más claro. Parecía ser la voz de un chico, pero¿qué hacía en un lugar así?

Llegaron a un lugar donde había varias celdas, pero todas estaban vacías, sin embargo, más adelante, en una de ellas, podían ver una figura sentada en el suelo, que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

-"¿Quién será?" preguntó Ryou.

Al escuchar la voz de Ryou, la figura se dio cuenta de la presencia de los cazadores y lo hermanos, así que se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó.

Llegaron frente a la enorme celda, y descubrieron que efectivamente se trataba de un chico de estatura un poco baja, con un largo cabello negro y ojos grisáceos, a pesar de estar encerrado noparecía estar siendo maltratado.

-"No te alarmes, no queremos hacerte daño" respondió Ryou.

El rostro del chico pareció sorprenderse al ver a Ryou y a sus hermanos.

-"Pero…si eres tú" dijo el chico.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el albino.

-"Tú eres Ryou, verdad? Y ellos son tus hermanos, Yugi y Malik!" dijo mirando a los otros dos.

-"¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?" preguntó Yugi seriamente.

El chico bajo su rostro con una expresión de lo que parecía ser tristeza y culpabilidad, pero luego respondió suavemente.

-"Mi nombre es Mokuba..."

-"¿Mokuba?" preguntó Malik.

-"Si…Mokuba Kaiba…el hermano de Seto Kaiba"

* * *

Y los dejo nuevamente en suspenso! Muajajajajaja! 

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Trataré de no tardarme mucho en subir el siguiente.

KANE ES KAIBA! KANE ES KAIBA! MUAJAJAJAJA! Seguro ya sabían pero me moría por decirlo! Jajajaja.

En el próximo capitulo: Se revela la verdad de la familia Kaiba¿lograrán rescatar a Jou, el secreto que Marik estaba guardando comienza a salir a la luz.

Dejen sus reviews por favor, se aceptan sugerencias, ideas, amenazas a muerte, etc…… todo menos cosas que atenten contra mi bella computadora

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Matta Ne!

AVISO: a los que les guste X, muy pronto voy a subir un fic de esta serie, así que den una visita a mi profile que muy pronto estará por ahí


	13. Temores hechos realidad

Ya estoy de regreso! Perdón por la demora.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, de verdad aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios.

Gracias a **Hojesama Ku**, **Alejamoto, Neko Sumeragi y Nataku, Katsuy Akano, Katruina, CE-AT and AMETZE, walking, Ookami no Mika, Artemis, Angel Maxwell, Kida Luna, Aguila Fanel, Reiko Ishida **y **ladyyami-atem **por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Arigato!

Gracias a Hojesama-Ku por ayudarme a planear la muerte de su amado…JAJAJAJA es mentira, yo nunca seria capaz de matarlo! Al menos mientras tú no mates a mi amado, el tuyo estará sano y salvo, jejeje.

También agradezco a Mizuki por ayudarme con una de las ideas para este capitulo, te llevo el musical de Hyoutei el jueves pero acuérdate de mi mini-brownie (y cuidadito con querer robarme a Kazuki! El chico Atobe es M-I-O! Y KenKen también! Ah y también Shiro!). Arriba el TezuAto! Abajo el TezuFuji, muajajaja!

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

"**Temores hechos realidad"**

-"¿Que tu eres…el hermano de Kaiba?" preguntó Ryou incrédulo.

-"Así es" respondió el chico.

-"¿Pero entonces porqué estas encerrado en este lugar?" cuestionó Yugi.

-"Pues…porque no querían que yo interrumpiera en los planes…es una larga historia, pero Seto no es malvado, deben creerme" dijo Mokuba con tristeza.

-"Ahora no tenemos tiempo de escuchar esos relatos, necesitamos encontrar a Jou y sacarlo de aquí" dijo Bakura.

-"Yo conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano, puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a su amigo" dijo Mokuba.

-"¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti si eres el hermano de nuestro enemigo?" preguntó Marik.

-"Yo…por favor, hay muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen y que no son lo que parecen. Esa criatura a la que ustedes enfrentan no es Seto aunque esté utilizando su cuerpo! Al igual que ustedes quieren recuperar a su amigo, yo quiero recuperar a mi hermano…por favor…déjenme ayudarles…" suplico el chico mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos grisáceos.

Ninguno sabía que decir. Las palabras de aquel chico parecían sinceras y era evidente que a pesar de todo, el seguía amando a su hermano y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo.

-"De acuerdo, pero primero debemos sacarte de ahí" respondió Bakura.

-"La única manera de hacerlo es con la llave, ya que la cadena es de un metal muy fuerte y no puede romperse por medios humanos" respondió Mokuba.

-"¿Quieres apostar?" preguntó Yami con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las partes de la cadena que quedaban colgadas, luego la introdujo en uno de los orificios y la atrajo hacia él para estirar el resto de la cadena al mismo tiempo que Marik sacaba una de sus hachas.

-"No nos subestimes chico" dijo Bakura quien se limitó a observar lo que hacían sus hermanos.

-"Si me das a mi, como sucedió la otra vez, te juro que me voy a vengar" dijo Yami mirando seriamente a Marik.

-"Vamos Yami, he estado practicando, así que no puedo fallar!" exclamó mientras agitaba su afilada hacha, luego con un solo golpe certero, había roto la cadena en pedazos, asombrando al pequeño Kaiba.

-"Te dijimos que no nos subestimaras" dijo Marik con una sonrisa triunfal mientras Yami abría la puerta de la celda.

-"¿Pero quienes son ustedes?" preguntó Mokuba sin salir de su asombro.

-"No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones, además pronto vas a descubrirlo" contestó Yami.

-"Bien, ahora dinos como llegamos adonde esta Jou" dijo Bakura.

Mokuba guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego contestó con un gesto pensativo.

-"Si conozco bien a Seto, o mas bien al ser que lo controla, debe tenerlo cautivo en uno de los salones de arriba, síganme" dijo Mokuba mientras caminaba hacia unas escaleras al final del pasillo seguido de los cazadores y los chicos.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

-"¿Los cazadores están aquí?" preguntó Mai emocionada.

-"Así es, y el amo Kaiba desea que se hagan cargo de ellos" dijo Weevil.

-"¿Y es necesario matarlos?" pregunto la rubia nuevamente.

-"Hagan lo que quieran mientras no intervengan en el plan del amo" contestó el sirviente.

-"Que bueno, yo quiero divertirme un poco antes de probar su sangre" dijo Teana humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua.

-"No te confíes Teana, lo mejor será terminar con esto de una vez por todas" comentó Isis fríamente.

-"Eres tan aburrida Isis" dijo Mai observando como la morena y Teana salían del salón.

-"Solo asegúrense de dejar con vida a los herederos, ellos no deben salir lastimados, o al menos no Ryou y Yugi, el menor ya no es necesario y representa un riesgo para el amo, así que puede ser eliminado después que nos haga el pequeño favor que el amo tiene en mente" agregó Weevil.

-"Entonces yo me encargaré de acabar con él, estoy segura que su sangre es exquisita" dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a las otras dos.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

-"¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?" preguntó Malik mientras avanzaban por un largo y ancho salón con techos muy altos y sumergido casi completamente en oscuridad.

-"Por supuesto, esa puerta de enfrente lleva a las escaleras que van a la parte alta, ahí se encuentran los salones principales, estoy seguro que su amigo esta cautivo allí" contestó Mokuba señalando la puerta sin detenerse.

Los demás lo siguieron, sin embargo, Yugi se detuvo de repente, atrayendo la atención de Yami.

-"¿Te sucede algo Yugi?" preguntó el cazador.

Yugi no contesto por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos mientras parecía concentrarse en algo.

-"Yugi…"

-"Se acercan monstruos!" exclamó abriendo sus ojos preocupado.

No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco segundos cuando por las ventanas del salón entró una gran cantidad de vampiros que se colocaron alrededor de ellos.

-"Veo que Kaiba ya envió su comité de bienvenida" dijo Marik colocándose frente a Malik.

-"Bienvenidos al castillo del amo" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lossiete se voltearon y se encontraron de frente con Teana, Isis y Mai, quienes estaban bloqueando la puerta que los llevaría hacia la parte alta del castillo.

-"Son ustedes otra vez" comentó Yami de forma indiferente.

-"No deberías confiarte demasiado cazador" dijo otra voz proveniente de el balcón ubicado al otro lado del salón y que definitivamente habían escuchado antes. Volvieron sus miradas inmediatamente hacia el lugar y lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos.

-"Kane?" dijo Ryou confundido.

-"Hermano!" exclamó Mokuba.

-"¿El es…tu hermano? Pero creí que Kaiba era tu hermano" dijo Malik aún sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-"Malik, eres tan ingenuo, gracias a eso ha sido tan fácil comenzar con mi plan" dijo el recién llegado con tono de burla.

-"Así que todo el tiempo fuiste tú" dijo Bakura seriamente.

-"Así es¿sorprendido?" preguntó Kaiba.

-"No tanto, créeme que ya me esperaba algo así" contestó el peliblanco.

-"¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada?" preguntó Ryou.

-"¿Me hubieras creído que la persona que había estado junto a ustedes por tanto tiempo y en la que confiaban plenamente era en realidad el enemigo que habían estado buscando?" dijo Bakura, a lo que Ryou no supo responder así que se limitó a bajar su mirada.

-"Creo que tengo que agradecerte hermanito, por traerlos hasta este lugar que ahora será su tumba" dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-"Tú no eres mi hermano!" exclamó Mokuba con furia.

-"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea, porque una vez que logre mi objetivo no habrá nada que pueda vencerme" respondió Kaiba.

-"Lamento decepcionarte Kaiba, pero te derrotaremos antes que eso suceda" dijo Bakura.

-"Eres muy confiado, no podría esperar menos de ti o de tus hermanos, será divertido ver como lo intentan" contestó el ojiazul mientras indicaba a Teana, Isis y Mai que atacaran con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Los vampiros comenzaron a atacarlos desde todas direcciones. Bakura sacó una espada ya que sus flechas no servían para ataques a corta distancia.

-"Yami, ve con Yugi y Mokuba y traten de sacar a Jou de aquí, Marik y yo nos encargaremos de este problema" dijo mientras eliminaba a unos vampiros.

-"¿Seguro que estarán bien?" preguntó Yami abriéndose paso entre un grupo de criaturas.

-"No te preocupes, vete!" exclamó el albino.

-"Mokuba! Yugi! Vamos!" exclamó Yami mientras corría hacia la puerta, seguido de Mokuba y Yugi.

-"Isis! No dejes que crucen esa puerta! Yo me encargaré de lo demás" exclamó Teana mientras se dirigía hacia Bakura.

-"De acuerdo" dijo la morena.

Yami corría lo más rápido que podía al mismo tiempo que eliminaba los vampiros que se ponían a su paso tratando de evitar que llegaran a la puerta, detrás iba Mokuba y por último Yugi defendiendo la retaguardia. Al llegar a la puerta, el cazador la abrió de un solo golpe.

-"Rápido! Entren!" dijo a Yugi y Mokuba, quienes entraron de inmediato, sin embargo cuando el Yami iba a cruzar la puerta, una mano lo tomó con fuerza del brazo izquierdo y lo lanzó contra una pared al lado de la puerta.

-"¿Adonde crees que vas cazador?" dijo Isis, quien ahora se encontraba frente a él tomándolo del cuello y presionándolo a la pared.

-"Yami!" exclamó Yugi al ver al cazador en aprietos.

-"Sigue adelante!...Saquen a Jou, los…alcanzaré enseguida!" exclamó con mucho esfuerzo debido a la presión en su garganta.

Yugi aún no estaba del todo seguro, pero asintió y siguió adelante junto a Mokuba.

-"No te quieras hacer el héroe, esta vez no saldrás vivo" musitó Isis mientras trazaba una pequeña herida en el cuello de Yami, quien permanecía inmóvil.

-"Parece que ya estás resignado, sabes perfectamente que no tienes oportunidad, pues no eres más que un débil ser humano" agregó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del cazador limpiando con su lengua la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Isis al probar el líquido carmesí mientras cerraba sus ojos con satisfacción.

-"Aunque seas un simple humano, tu sangre es especial, me fascina" dijo succionando el cuello del cazador con un poco más de fuerza pero aún sin hundir sus colmillos en él. Yami entrecerró sus ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al oído de Isis.

-"Me alegro que te guste, pues será lo último que probarás" susurró de forma intimidante, lo que hizo que Isis levantara su rostro sorprendida ante la seguridad de la amenaza del cazador. Dirigió su vista hacia su pecho al sentir una punzada de dolor en él, pero luego comenzó a reír.

-"Me das lástima¿crees que con un simple puñal puedes acabar conmigo?" preguntó, sin embargo la reacción de Yami no fue la que esperaba. El cazador le dirigía una sonrisa irónica y una mirada de satisfacción.

-"¿Crees que sería tan estúpido para intentar algo así? Solo mira por ti misma" dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde había hundido el puñal. La criatura miró sorprendida cómo su piel comenzaba a quemarse, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor ante el ardor que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

-"¿Pero…como es…posible?" preguntó en medio de su agonía.

-"Es un puñal hecho de plata, así que lo mejor es que te resignes, ya que tú no eres mas que un débil vampiro" respondió fríamente citando las palabras que le había dicho a él unos momentos antes.

-"No! No!" gritaba la criatura mientras su cuerpo se consumía completamente, hasta que no quedó nada mas que sus cenizas.

-"Hn…que perdida de tiempo" se dijo Yami mientras corría hacia las escaleras por donde Yugi y Mokuba había desaparecido momentos antes.

Mientras tanto, Bakura y los demás hacían lo posible por acabar con los vampiros que los rodeaban, sin embargo eran muy insistentes y no se dejaban vencer tan fácil.

-"Demonios, esto no me esta gustando" dijo Bakura mientras acababa con algunos monstruos.

-"¿Tu crees que a mi si?" preguntó Ryou mientras le ayudaba.

-"Pues ahora les gustará menos" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, luego sintieron como eran empujados con mucha fuerza hasta el otro lado del salón.

-"Bakura! Ryou!" exclamó Marik, sin embargo, él tenía sus propios problemas con un grupo de vampiros que estaba atacándolo.

-"¿Sabes que eres una molestia?" dijo Bakura poniéndose de pié mientras apuntaba su espada al pecho de la criatura frente a él.

-"Que mal que pienses eso querido Bakura, pensé que tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien" contestó Teana con sarcasmo.

-"Pues pensaste muy mal" dijo el mayor de los cazadores mientras atacaba a la castaña con un movimiento rápido de su espada, sin embargo no logró hacerle nada debido a la rapidez sobrehumana que poseía.

-"Creo que será divertido ver como intentas derrotarme" dijo Teana con un tono de burla.

Por su parte, Kaiba observaba entretenido la escena que se llevaba acabo abajo.

-"No esperaba menos de los mejores cazadores que jamás hallan habido" comento a su sirviente, que se encontraba junto a él.

-"Son formidables enemigos amo¿está seguro que podremos eliminarlos?" pregunto Weevil.

-"Por supuesto, creo que ya jugué con ellos mucho tiempo, es hora de ponerse serios" dijo riendo.

-"¿Lo hará ahora amo?" preguntó el pequeño.

-"Así es… me pregunto que harán cuando su enemigo sea uno de aquellos a quien desean proteger" musito mientras posaba su mirada en alguien abajo –"…dorei…" susurró, seguido de un chasquido de sus dedos.

Mientras tanto, Marik estaba acabando con un poco más de facilidad con los vampiros que lo atacaban, sin embargo, había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento, no estaba seguro que era pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Los vampiros que quedaban cerca de él se estaban alejando sin motivo aparente, lo cual aumentaba sus sospechas.

-"Se que soy fuerte y puedo acabar con estos seres en un instante, pero dudo mucho que ellos sean capaces de razonar esto y alejarse de mi" dijo mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor mientras retrocedía. Su espalda chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, al voltearse se encontró con Malik.

-"¿Dónde te habías metido? No te separes de mi, acabaré con ellos en un instante" dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente frente a él para tratar de protegerlo, sin embargo Malik no le respondió y caminó hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente con el cazador.

-"¿Qué pasa Malik? Es que acaso estas herido o…" Marik no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que la cuchilla de una alabarda estaba apuntada hacia su cuello.

-"¿Q-qué haces?" preguntó Marik, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada mientras esquivaba con dificultad la embestida de la alabarda.

-"Malik¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó sorprendido. El chico se encontraba frente a él con su alabarda apuntando nuevamente hacia él, sin embargo no le contestó nada y sus ojos parecían vacíos, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance. Súbitamente Malik volvió a embestir con tanta fuerza que causó que Marik cayera al suelo cuando bloqueó el ataque.

-"Malik…no…no puede ser cierto" se dijo el joven cazador mientras Malik apuntaba su alabarda nuevamente hacia él.

Ryou había estado peleando contra algunos vampiros mientras Bakura lidiaba con Teana, sin embargo presenció el momento justo cuando su hermano menor agredía al menor de los cazadores, causando que este último cayera al suelo.

-"Malik!" exclamó asombrado.

Bakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Ryou y volvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba el otro chico, sin embargo al ver a su hermano en el suelo con una alabarda apuntada a su cabeza no pudo evitar alarmarse, por lo que corrió hasta donde estaba Ryou olvidándose completamente de su pelea con la chica.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó a Ryou.

-"No lo sé, de repente escuché un grito de Marik y cuando volteé vi a Malik tratando de herirlo" respondió el chico albino.

-"¿Se volvió loco o que? Debemos hacer algo" exclamó Bakura mientras corría hacia los otros dos, sin embargo Teana y unos vampiros impidieron su paso.

-"¿Adonde crees que vas? Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes dos" dijo riendo mientras señalaba detrás de ellos.

Ambos peliblancos observaron desalentados como un hombre lobo, el que había sobrevivido al ataque anterior en la mansión, se acercaba hacia ellos de forma amenazante.

-"Tendrán que vencerlo a él y a mi también si quieren ayudar a sus patéticos hermanos, así que no se hagan de ilusiones" dijo Teana con una sonrisa enfermiza. Bakura y Ryou tomaron con más fuerza sus armas mientras miraban de reojo a Malik listo para atacar a Marik una vez más.

* * *

Que mala soy! Me quede en lo más interesante! Justo cuando las cosas van a ponerse emocionantes!

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y no se preocupen por la próxima actualización que definitivamente la haré muy pronto!

Que pasará con Marik? Y la pregunta que muchos deben estar haciéndose¿Por qué demonios Malik esta atacando a Marik?. Esto y más en el próximo capitulo!

Dejen sus reviews!

Nos vemos pronto!

Matta Ne!


	14. En la boca del lobo

Yo creo que ya ni se acuerdan de mi T.T

Agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo este fic, en especial a quienes han dejado sus reviews: **alejamoto, Katsuy Akano, Yami no Tenshi, Hojesama Ku **(Tea que te has hechooo?? Mundo me tiene esquivando buses para mejorar mi condición fisica T.T jajaja) **, Ookami no Mika, CE-AT and AMETZE, walking, DarkAOS **(hey li! a ver cuando jugamos tennis , te derrotare hikari del mal, muajajaja) **, Reiko Ishida, AGUILA FANEL, Kida Luna, ladyyami-atem **y **sakura menou. **Gracias por sus comentarios

Agradezco también a DarkAOS por ayudarme a salir del bloqueo mental A ver cuando terminamos nuestro proyecto cítrico, muajajajaja. A Mizuki-chan por recordarme (de una forma no muy delicada) que tengo un fic que seguir, jejeje, ahora si, devuélveme mi CD de Tenimyu! T.T

Bueno, ya esperaron demasiado así que si mas preámbulo, aquí está el capitulo 14. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

"**En la boca del lobo"**

No podía creerlo…

A pesar que la prueba mas irrefutable se encontraba frente a él aún no podía creerlo…o más bien no quería creerlo. No lo comprendía…

-"_Malik…no…esto no puede estar pasando_"

La brutal embestida de una alabarda hizo salir a Marik de sus pensamientos, logrando evitar el mortal golpe por unos centímetros. Ahora que lo pensaba bien¿qué había que comprender?... todo era tan claro pero a la vez confuso, la única solución era acabar con todo de una vez.

-"Malik detente!" exclamó el cazador poniéndose de pie nuevamente, sin embargo el chico parecía no escuchar nada de lo que decía y volvió a atacarlo con rapidez. Esta vez, Marik no pudo evitarlo completamente y la cuchilla de la alabarda alcanzó a rozar uno de sus costados.

-"Marik!" exclamó Bakura desde el otro lado del salón. Trató de correr hacia él en su ayuda, sin embargo una monstruosa figura frente a el bloqueó su camino.

-"Te dije que tendrían que acabar con él si querían ayudar a sus hermanos" dijo Teana acercándose al hombre lobo frente a Bakura. "Trata de no matarlos, el amo aún necesita al chico y yo quiero divertirme con el cazador" agregó dirigiéndose a la bestia. No había terminado de decir esto cuando el lobo tomó a Bakura por el cuello y lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes.

-"Bakura!" exclamó Ryou corriendo hacia él.

-"Parece que no tenemos otra opción Ryou" dijo el cazador poniéndose de pie. "Debemos acabar con ellos" agregó.

-"Solo espero que esos dos estén bien" murmuró Ryou refiriéndose a sus hermanos.

-"¿Qué te sucede Marik¿Por qué no atacas? Si no lo haces vas a morir" dijo Mai, quien miraba entretenida desde el balcón del gran salón junto a Kaiba.

Marik ni siquiera intentó disimular su furia ante las palabras del vampiro, sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento. Estaba seguro que Kaiba sabía que no podría hacerlo, por eso había puesto a Malik en su contra. No importa lo que sucediera, jamás sería capaz de dañar al chico ojilavanda.

-"Veo que ya estas decidido, entonces dejaré que el chico termine con esto" agregó Kaiba sonriendo con ironía.

Malik empuñó su alabarda nuevamente y embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Marik esquivó el ataque, pero esta vez en vez de alejarse, colocó sus manos en la base de la alabarda junto a las de Malik y lo acorraló a la pared presionándolo con el arma con poca fuerza pues no deseaba lastimarlo.

-"Vamos Malik, reacciona!" dijo en voz suave para que solo el chico pudiera escucharlo, sin embargo, Kaiba pudo escucharlo.

-"Es inútil que intentes hacerlo volver en sí. Debido a la naturaleza de sus habilidades, sus defensas mentales son muy débiles, en especial por el poco entrenamiento que ha tenido, por eso es tan fácil controlarlo con un simple conjuro como el que estoy usando" dijo Kaiba.

-"No es cierto, yo se que tu eres más fuerte que esto Malik" insistió el cazador, pero sus palabras parecían no tener ningún efecto en el chico. Malik trató de empujar a Marik y liberarse, pero el cazador aplicó un poco más de fuerza aún sin llegar a lastimarlo demasiado.

-"Vamos Malik! Tu eres más fuerte, lo has demostrado¿acaso no deseas proteger a aquellos a quienes amas¿Acaso no quieres proteger a Ryou y a Yugi?" dijo Marik. Sin embargo, estas palabras parecieron ser escuchadas por el menor, ya que la fuerza que tenía sobre Marik comenzó a debilitarse y su rostro reflejó una ligera conmoción. El cazador notó esto y prosiguió.

-"Ellos creen en ti Malik, y se que tú jamás los defraudarías, por eso debes romper ese hechizo, tienes que hacerlo Malik!". Sin embargo, no esperaba que Malik lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas y soltara la alabarda, lo que tomó al cazador por sorpresa provocando que cayera al suelo soltando el arma también la cual quedó fuera del alcance de ambos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el peso de Malik sobre su cuerpo mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él y sujetaba violentamente su cuello presionándolo contra el suelo.

-"Por favor…Malik! Se que puedes escucharme…y se que puedes romper el hechizo…yo también creo en ti" insistió mientras tomaba los brazos del chico tratando que soltara su cuello.

A juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Malik, esas palabras parecían estar teniendo efecto en él, sin embargo no dejaba de presionar con fuerza el cuello de Marik. A medida que respirar se tornaba más difícil, el cazador sentía sus fuerzas flaquear.

-"Recuerdas…lo que te dije esta mañana…¿no es así?...No estoy seguro…si lo creíste o no…pero es la verdad…no estoy interesado en nadie más…solo en ti" dijo con dificultad, sus ojos entrecerrados miraban los de Malik fijamente. Las manos del chico comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, y Marik pudo observar que sus ojos, aunque todavía parecían vacíos, comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "Es tu coraje…tu voluntad…tu sinceridad…tus deseos de…proteger a quienes amas…incluso tu necedad…lo que me hace…sentirme atraído a ti" agregó el cazador.

-"Ma…rik…". Tal parecía que ese susurro hubiera sobrepasado todos los demás sonidos de la habitación. Las lágrimas ahora caían libremente por el rostro de Malik quien aún no soltaba al cazador. Marik solo le dirigió una sonrisa genuina. "Así es Malik…tus hermanos… creen en ti…y yo también creo en ti" dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y soltaba los brazos del chico, permitiendo que la presión sobre su cuello aumentara de tal manera que no le permitía respirar. Un intenso dolor en su pecho comenzó a hacerse presente, un dolor que quemaba, sentía lentamente como su mundo se oscurecía, sin embargo, después de unos, segundos que parecieron una eternidad para el cazador, el dolor había desaparecido y el único sonido que lograba percibir era el de su propia respiración agitada. Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que notó fue que Malik aún estaba sobre él, pero sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba por sus sollozos.

-"Así que logró romper el hechizo después de todo" se dijo Kaiba viendo la escena que se desarrollaba abajo. "Mata al chico Mai, ya no me es de utilidad" ordenó aprovechando que ambos jóvenes parecían no notar más su presencia.

-"Como ordene amo" respondió la rubia, adoptando su forma de vampiro y lanzándose del balcón con sus garras dirigidas hacia Malik.

Sin embargo, Marik notó el súbito movimiento de la criatura, y aunque lo más probable era que no podría evitar el ataque, aún podía proteger a Malik.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses asquerosa bestia!" exclamó mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros e invertía sus posiciones lo más rápido que pudo. Casi inmediatamente, un agudo dolor se hizo presente en su hombro derecho, haciéndole dejar escapar un gemido que logró ser escuchado por Bakura y Ryou.

-"Marik!" exclamó el mayor de los cazadores en medio de su pelea contra el hombre lobo y algunos vampiros.

-"Si estas tan decidido a morir protegiendo a ese chico, entonces concederé tu deseo" exclamó Mai mientras volvía a abalanzarse sobre Marik que aún estaba protegiendo a un inconsciente Malik.

-"Cuidado Marik!" gritó Ryou al ver el ataque que la criatura pretendía llevar a cabo, pero en ese instante lo que parecía ser una ráfaga de objetos destellantes golpearon al vampiro a gran velocidad logrando derribarla con algunas incrustándose en sus alas.

-"Demonios!" exclamó Mai buscando al culpable de su ataque fallido. A unos cuantos metros de Marik estaban Yami, Yugi y Mokuba, acompañados de Jou. El cazador sostenía en sus manos unos shuriken(1) de varias cuchillas de agudo filo, diferentes a los típicos con forma de estrella, que destellaban con la tenue luz del salón.

-"Mira Bakura! Son Yami y los otros, lograron liberar a Jou!" exclamó Ryou al verlos.

-"Llegas justo a tiempo Yami" dijo Bakura atravesando con su espada el cuerpo de un vampiro.

-"Por supuesto" fue la respuesta del otro cazador mientras se dirigía hacia Marik.

-"Vaya, esos cazadores me sorprenden, son mas astutos de lo que creí" musitó Kaiba para sí mismo con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos" dijo mientras que con un chasquido de sus dedos, convocaba a otro enorme grupo de vampiros, pero a diferencia de los otros, estos eran de mayor tamaño y se movían con más velocidad.

-"Diablos, son vampiros guerreros" dijo Yugi.

-"Guerreros?" preguntó Yami mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hermano menor.

-"Son vampiros con habilidades superiores a las de uno común. Se introduce en sus organismos algo de veneno de hombre lobo, por lo que adquieren algunas de sus habilidades como fuerza y velocidad" explicó Mokuba.

-"Creo que están en serios problemas, veamos si logran vencer a mis formidables guerreros" dijo Kaiba mientras se daba media vuelta. "Acaben con ellos, solo tráiganme a Ryou, lo necesito con vida" agregó el castaño antes de abandonar el salón seguido por Mai, Teana y el hombre lobo.

Con la retirada de la bestia, Bakura y Ryou corrieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

-"Te encuentras bien Marik?" preguntó el mayor de los cazadores inclinándose junto a Yami.

-"Si…eso creo" respondió el menor.

-"Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo" dijo Yami ayudando a Marik a ponerse de pié.

-"¿Estas loco? Debemos acabar con estas cosas y destruir a Kaiba" reclamó Marik.

-"Estas malherido Marik, y Malik está inconsciente, no podemos arriesgarnos, lo más seguro es retirarnos por el momento" explicó Yami tratando de hacer razonar a su hermano.

-"Yami tiene razón, no estás en condiciones de pelear y no podemos arriesgar a Malik, lo mejor es escapar" dijo Bakura tomando a Malik y colocándolo en su espalda con ayuda de Ryou.

-"Pero como escaparemos? Por si no lo habían notado estamos rodeados de esas criaturas" dijo Jou mirando a su alrededor.

-"Yami…" llamó Bakura.

-"De acuerdo" respondió el otro cazador. El plan de su hermano era obvio así que no tenía que preguntar. Tomó de la parte trasera de su cinturón otro grupo de shuriken y los lanzó hacia el grupo de vampiros frente a ellos. Sin embargo, como Mokuba había dicho, las criaturas eran más rápidas y se esparcieron hacia el otro lado del salón logrando evitar las afiladas cuchillas.

-"Fallaste genio ninja" expresó Jou con sarcasmo.

-"Eso es lo que tú crees" respondió Yami.

-"¿Qué esperan? Salgan ahora!" exclamó Bakura corriendo hacia la puerta seguido de los demás.

-"P-pero…que fue todo eso?" preguntó Jou confundido mientras seguía a Bakura.

-"El objetivo de Yami no era herir a ninguno de los vampiros, simplemente contaba con su agilidad mejorada para esquivar el ataque y de esa forma dejarnos el camino libre para poder escapar" explicó Ryou.

Corrían por los pasillos lo más rápido que sus cansados cuerpos se lo permitían, detrás de ellos los vampiros los seguían vorazmente, acercándose cada vez más.

-"Nos están alcanzando!" exclamó Jou.

-"No hay alguna forma de perderlos?" preguntó Yugi obligando a su exhausto cuerpo a seguir.

-"Esa puerta de enfrente esta hecha de acero, talvez no logre detenerlos pero puede darnos un poco de tiempo" dijo Mokuba señalando la enorme puerta frente a ellos.

-"Dense prisa!" exclamó Bakura deteniéndose junto a una de las puertas mientras Yami se colocaba junto a la otra "Toma a Malik" dijo a Jou quien de inmediato tomó al chico.

Al asegurarse que todos habían logrado pasar, ambos cazadores cerraron las pesadas puertas, luego colocaron una enorme viga a través de ambas puertas para evitar que las criaturas la abrieran.

-"Eso deberá darnos suficiente tiempo para salir del castillo, démonos prisa" dijo Bakura mientras emprendían la marcha nuevamente.

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando lograron perder completamente de vista el castillo, sin embargo sabían que el bosque tampoco era seguro.

-"Creo que los perdimos" dijo Jou.

-"Eso parece" respondió Yami mirando a su alrededor.

Un sonido detrás de ellos los alertó, al voltear vieron a Marik arrodillado en el suelo sujetando su hombro y respirando con dificultad.

-"Te encuentras bien Marik?" preguntó Bakura acercándose al menor.

-"Estoy bien…solo necesito…descansar un momento" respondió de forma entrecortada.

-"Esta bien, de cualquier modo creo que no nos han seguido" dijo el mayor de los cazadores.

-"Como está Malik?" preguntó Marik preocupado.

Jou colocó a Malik en el suelo buscando heridas o contusiones graves.

-"Aún no ha vuelto en sí, pero no tiene heridas severas" contestó el rubio, luego se levantó y caminó hacia Marik para revisar sus heridas.

-"Debió haberse esforzado demasiado para romper ese hechizo, sus habilidades aún no están completamente desarrolladas para resistir algo así" dijo Ryou sentándose junto al menor.

-"Tus heridas tampoco son muy graves, quizás la de tu hombro y tu costado son las más profundas pero no creo que representen mucho riesgo, con dos o tres días de descanso habrán sanado un poco" comentó Jou.

-"Pero aún no entiendo que sucedió¿Cómo es posible que Kaiba pudiera controlar a Malik así de fácil?" dijo Bakura.

Marik bajó su mirada al escuchar la conversación, en especial porque sentía la mirada de Yami sobre él. Sin embargo, su sentimiento de culpa no duró mucho tiempo ya que súbitamente Yugi se puso de pié, llamando la atención de todos.

-"Que sucede Yugi?" preguntó Yami, que estaba junto al chico.

-"Monstruos, se acercan" respondió el chico.

Todos se pusieron de pié, menos Jou quien se quedo junto a Malik, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna criatura que pudiera haberlos seguido.

-"Estas seguro? No veo nada" dijo Ryou.

-"Puedo presentirlos, pero su presencia es muy dispersa, además no los sentí siguiéndonos" contestó el ojivioleta tratando de concentrarse para obtener la ubicación de las criaturas.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, solo roto por el sonido de los árboles movidos por la brisa y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Un gemido y un golpe en el suelo los alertaron, voltearon sus miradas solo para ver a Ryou inconsciente en el suelo mientras Teana en su forma de vampiro tomaba al chico por las piernas y se elevaba a la altura de los árboles.

-"Ryou!" exclamó Bakura mientras trataba de seguir a la criatura, ignorando el llamado de los demás.

Siguió a Teana por varios metros, luego, con mucha agilidad, subió hasta lo más alto de uno de los árboles y se lanzó hacia la criatura antes de que se elevara completamente, logrando sujetarse de una de sus alas. En ese instante escuchó lo que parecía ser un gruñido debajo de ellos, al bajar su mirada vio como el hombre lobo saltaba desde otro árbol hacia él, enterrando sus afilados colmillos en su pierna. Bakura no pudo contener el quejido de dolor que escapó de su garganta, seguido de eso sus manos soltaron a la criatura permitiéndole escapar mientras el cazador caía a una parte abierta del bosque, a la orilla de un acantilado.

A pesar del golpe de la caída, Bakura se recuperó rápidamente y tomó la estaca de plata que descansaba en su cinturón justo al tiempo que el hombre lobo se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre él, enterrándola en el pecho de la bestia que cayó al suelo agonizando hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil.

-"Bakura!"

El peliblanco no se movió de su posición arrodillada en el suelo al escuchar las voces de Yami y los demás acercarse a él. Sintió un par de cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, pero ni siquiera levanto su rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

-"Se lo llevaron…no pude evitarlo" dijo con furia mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

-"Tranquilízate Bakura, lo encontraremos" respondió Yami tomando las manos de Bakura tratando de calmarlo.

-"¿Crees que se lo hayan llevado al castillo?" preguntó Jou.

-"No, Kaiba sabe que conocemos el camino al castillo, debió llevarlo a otro lugar" respondió Yugi.

-"Debemos ir por él" dijo Bakura tratando de ponerse de pié, sin embargo el intenso dolor en su pierna no se lo permitió.

-"Estas herido" dijo Yami sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-"Teana te atacó?" preguntó Jou acercándose a los dos cazadores para revisar la lesión de Bakura.

-"…No…" respondió Bakura suavemente dirigiendo su vida al cuerpo sin vida junto a él.

Jou siguió la mirada del cazador y vio al hombre lobo que los había atacado en el castillo con una estaca enterrada en su pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que podía haber pasado pero no quería asegurar nada.

-"¿El hombre lobo?" preguntó el rubio.

Bakura bajó su mirada y asintió levemente.

-"Por dios…te mordió" dijo Jou examinando detenidamente la herida. Las marcas de los colmillos de la bestia eran muy obvias como para negarlo.

Los ojos de Bakura se posaron en los de Yami, que lo miraba fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que cada uno quería decir.

_-"No quiero hacerte daño"_

_-"No lo harás"_

_-"No puedo arriesgarme…acaba conmigo"_

_-"No lo haré"_

_-"Hazlo! Si algo te sucede no me lo perdonaré jamás"_

_-"No hará falta…porque yo confío en ti" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

(1) Estoy segura que saben lo que es un shuriken verdad? Sino búsquenlo en Google, jejeje. El tipo de shuriken que le puse a Yami es conocido como "Hira Shuriken". 

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Cada vez se van poniendo mas violentas y confusas las cosas, jejeje, creo que definitivamente tengo que dejar de escribir fics tan raros -.-

Dejen sus reviews por favor!

Nos vemos pronto!

Ja!

Ps: Feliz año a todos!! Les deseo lo mejor! (un poco atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta, jejeje)


	15. Trozos de emociones enterradas

I yo Milagrosamente estoy de regreso! La verdad es por motivos de fuerza mayor, creo que estoy pagando por todo el daño que le he hecho a los yamis en este fic y ahora la lisiada soy yo T.T

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior, en especial a **hikari notenshi, alejamoto, kristenks, Hojesama Ku, CE-AT and AMETZE, Mizuki-Shio **(me gusto tu cambio, Shio rocks!)**, DarkAOS **y **Kida Luna.**

Un agradecimiento especial a DarkAOS por darme inspiración y ayudarme a terminar este capitulo. Por cierto nuestro partido será declarado un empate, pero a la próxima te derrotare muajajaja xD.

Este capitulo no contiene ningún tipo de peleas ni nada por el estilo, pero si habrá mucha interacción entre algunos de los personajes. Para quienes estaban esperando algo de YamixYugi y más MarikxMalik, estoy segura que este capitulo será de su agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

"**Trozos de emociones enterradas"**

Bakura entró a paso lento a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior daba vueltas por su cabeza amenazando con hacerlo estallar de frustración, especialmente porque quería hacer algo, el tiempo avanzaba y mientras más se tardaran en actuar, las posibilidades de recuperar a Ryou disminuían, sin embargo Jou tenía razón en lo que había dicho al llegar a la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-_ Flashback -.--.-.-.-.-_

_-"Creo que deberíamos revisar de nuevo lo que encontramos en el ático el otro día, eso podría contener algo que nos ayude a encontrar a Ryou" sugirió Yami una vez que habían entrado a la mansión._

_-"Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, vamos por las cosas" dijo Bakura caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el ático, sin embargo una manó tomó su brazo firmemente evitando que avanzara más._

_-"Si piensas hacer algo en el estado en que te encuentras debes estar loco" dijo Jou con una seriedad que no era común en él._

_-"Estas consciente que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo¿no es así Jou?" reclamó el cazador tomando a Jou por el cuello de su abrigo tratando de reprimir los deseos de dejar escapar su ira hacia él._

_-"Están exhaustos y malheridos Bakura, planear un contraataque o algo así en esas condiciones solo hará que cometan errores y terminen matándolos, no solo a ti y a tus hermanos, sino también a Ryou, Yugi y Malik. Deben descansar un poco y curar sus heridas" respondió el rubio. "Se que quieres salvar a Ryou, no eres el único, sin embargo debes razonar un poco¿acaso crees que Kaiba no utilizará esto a su favor? Las probabilidades de que tengan éxito en el estado en que están son casi nulas, tú lo sabes, Yami y Marik lo saben, todos lo saben" agregó mirando a Bakura severamente._

_-"Detesto admitirlo, pero Jou tiene razón. Lo mejor es descansar un poco, en este momento no somos rivales para Kaiba" dijo Yami colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Bakura. El peliblanco cerró sus ojos y suspiro mientras soltaba a Jou._

_-"Está bien…lo siento" se disculpó Bakura._

_-"Descuida, por ahora déjenme revisar sus heridas, luego irán a descansar mientras yo reviso lo que encontraron en el ático¿de acuerdo?" dijo el rubio en un tono que dejaba claro que no era una pregunta, sino mas bien una orden._

_-"Yo te ayudaré Jou" dijo el pequeño Mokuba acercándose a ellos._

_-"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó Jou._

_-"Por supuesto, además puede que encontremos algo que ayude a salvar a mi hermano también" contestó el chico con decisión._

_-"De acuerdo" respondió Bakura con resignación._

-.-.-.-.-.- _Fin de Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y así fue como terminó confinado a su habitación por algunas horas. Después de curar y colocar vendajes sobre su pierna herida, Jou lo había mandado a descansar. Incluso había enviado a Yugi con él para asegurarse que el cazador fuera directamente a su habitación y no al ático o a otro lugar a buscar respuestas. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Yugi regresó al lugar donde estaba Jou no sin antes dirigirle una leve sonrisa, como queriendo asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Al menos era reconfortante saber que Yugi no lo odiaba por haber permitido que se llevaran a su hermano.

Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a paso lento al baño de su habitación, abrió la llave del agua caliente y mientras esperaba que la bañera estuviera llena comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, cuando estuvo lista se introdujo en ella cuidando de no mojar los vendajes de su herida.

Luego de varios minutos salió de la bañera y se vistió nuevamente sintiendo sus ojos un poco pesados, al parecer el agua caliente había ayudado a sus músculos a relajarse un poco y ahora la fatiga se estaba haciendo presente en su cuerpo.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos tratando de alejar de su mente las imágenes de la batalla. Estaba levemente adormecido cuando escuchó unos leves golpes a su puerta.

-"Adelante" dijo suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la persona al otro lado escuchara.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yami con la usual expresión estoica en su rostro. Bakura notó que el vendaje de su brazo había sido cambiado y además seguramente también acababa de tomar un baño pues su cabello estaba levemente húmedo.

-"Lo siento¿te desperté?" preguntó el menor de los dos cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-"Descuida, aún no estaba dormido" respondió Bakura sentándose en la cama.

-"Solo vine para informarte sobre el estado de Marik. Jou dice que sus heridas no son muy graves después de todo, así que no hay de que preocuparse" dijo el ojiescarlata cruzándose de brazos mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

-"Que bueno, me tenía un poco preocupado" contestó Bakura con un suspiro.

-"Lo sé, por eso quise informarte en seguida"

-"Te lo agradezco" dijo el mayor sonriendo levemente.

-"¿Y tú como te sientes? Esa herida no se veía muy bien" comentó Yami dirigiendo su vista hacia la pierna de Bakura.

-"Descuida, no es tan profunda como parece" respondió el otro cazador, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro cambió inmediatamente y bajó su mirada.

-"Es bueno saberlo, solo espero que no te ocasione muchos inconvenientes…lo que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora no es nada comparado a lo que nos espera" dijo Yami, su voz denotaba preocupación.

-"Lo se…" dijo Bakura más para sí mismo que en respuesta al comentario de su hermano. Sabía perfectamente lo que les esperaba, y ni siquiera todo el entrenamiento, las misiones y batallas que habían tenido por los últimos doce años de sus vidas podrían haberlos preparado para eso.

-"Oye¿estas bien?" preguntó Yami luego de un momento de incómodo silencio entre los dos.

-"Yami…" dijo Bakura suavemente.

-"Dime"

-"Mañana por la noche habrá luna llena" dijo el mayor sin levantar su mirada.

-"Si, lo sé" respondió Yami de forma simple. Eso provocó que Bakura se alterara.

-"¿Lo sabes¿Acaso solo dirás eso?" preguntó el peliblanco poniéndose de pié con furia. Detestaba cuando Yami tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera.

-"¿Qué mas quieres que diga?" preguntó el menor de forma impasible.

-"¿Acaso has olvidado lo que eso significa? Por Dios Yami! Un hombre lobo me mordió, su veneno corre por mis venas" dijo Bakura de forma desesperada.

-"No lo he olvidado. Sé muy bien que la influencia de la luna llena hace que la maldición pueda consumarse" respondió Yami.

-"¿Acaso no lo entiendes?...Voy a convertirme en uno de ellos, en una de las criaturas que hemos aborrecido, perseguido y eliminado desde que nos iniciamos como cazadores…y tú…la maldición…"

-"Deja de pensar en eso" interrumpió el menor colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se había acercado a él. "Vamos a estar bien, ya lo verás".

-"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Una vez la maldición me consuma por completo trataré de matarte!" exclamó Bakura. "Creo que…lo mejor sería que…antes que me convierta…tu me…" sin embargo se vio interrumpido nuevamente, pero esta vez por un fuerte impacto sobre su mejilla.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses Bakura" dijo Yami con furia. "No lo haré"

-"Debes hacerlo! Si llegara a hacerte daño, jamás me lo perdonaría! No hay forma de revertir esto…la única manera de evitarlo es que me mates, lo sabes perfectamente!"

-"¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? Te dije que no¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy que piensas que seria capaz de matar a mi propio hermano solo porque lo más probable es que él lo hará después conmigo?, pues ¿sabes que? prefiero mil veces que seas tú quien me mate y no lo contrario!" exclamó Yami completamente enfurecido y con un dejo de desesperación. Bakura lo había visto enojado muchas veces, pero jamás de esta manera, la respiración del ojiescarlata estaba agitada, sentía sus manos, que sujetaban con fuerza los hombros del mayor hombros, temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo y un torbellino de emociones era visible en su mirada. El peliblanco no pudo evitar recordar la noche en que sus padres habían muerto, pues esa había sido la última vez que el menor había dejado ver sus emociones de la manera que lo hacía ahora.

Yami pareció sorprenderse ante su propia reacción, pues retiró sus manos inmediatamente de los hombros del otro y las llevó a su rostro mientras le daba la espalda a Bakura tratando de normalizar su respiración. Luego de unos segundos se volteó nuevamente, su rostro tenia nuevamente esa usual expresión estoica, mas en sus ojos aún era evidente lo que hacía un momento le había hecho perder el control.

-"Escucha, estoy seguro que encontraremos otra manera de salir de esto…solo…no me pidas lo imposible¿quieres?" dijo Yami más calmado mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente. "Que descanses" agregó el menor sin esperar respuesta de Bakura mientras salía lentamente de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, Bakura se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Quería creer en las últimas palabras de Yami, pero era tan difícil hacerlo. Pero por el momento no quería pensar más en eso, así que trató de relajarse mientras se dejaba vencer por el cansancio.

* * *

El profundo silencio que reinaba en los pasillos de la mansión hacía que incluso los casi inaudibles pasos de Yami resonaran por los desolados pasillos. 

Cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado en su camino no habría notado nada inusual en el joven cazador a simple vista, pero su mirada perdida en un punto lejano del pasillo y sus puños fuertemente apretados eran suficientes para saber que algo no andaba bien, y es que su conversación con Bakura definitivamente lo había descolocado, especialmente lo que quería obligarlo a hacer. El impacto al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano mayor fue tan grande que por un momento la furia lo cegó, para cuando recobró su control tenia a Bakura tomado fuertemente de los hombros mientras le gritaba. No recordaba haber reaccionado de esa manera tan descontrolada antes, jamás había dejado que sus emociones lo dominaran, pero esta vez no había podido evitarlo.

Un sonido parecido a un suave gemido proveniente de una de las habitaciones lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un momento creyó que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada por todas las sensaciones confusas que estaba experimentando, así que siguió de largo. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando volvió a escuchar lo mismo, esta vez con mayor claridad. Caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de donde pensaba que provenía el sonido y la abrió sigilosamente.

Mirando hacia adentro, pudo ver un cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama con las sábanas blancas cubriéndole hasta la cintura, una prenda oscura cubría su pecho pero dejaba expuestos un par de delicados pero firmes brazos y una porción de la piel blanquecina de su abdomen, expuesta seguramente por el movimiento involuntario mientras dormía. Uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, cerca de su cadera, mientras el otro se encontraba extendido a su lado. Suaves cabellos tricolor se derramaban sobre la almohada enmarcando delicadamente el rostro del durmiente dándole una apariencia etérea.

Pero por la expresión de su rostro, su sueño no era apacible en absoluto. A pesar de la baja temperatura del ambiente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor y su respiración era levemente agitada.

Aunque su sentido común le exigía salir de la habitación, Yami no se movió de donde estaba, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera congelado y aunque intentara desviar su mirada, sus ojos estaban atentos solo al cuerpo del chico que era delineado delicadamente por las sábanas.

-"Mmmm……no……Ryou…" musitó el chico mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

El murmuro de Yugi hizo que recobrara algo de control sobre su cuerpo, al parecer el chico estaba teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla relacionada con lo que había sucedido después de salir del castillo. Pero en vez de salir de la habitación como tenía planeado hacer, se encontró caminando hacia el pie de la cama sin apartar su mirada hasta encontrarse junto a él. Se inclinó un poco hacia el chico y alargó su brazo lentamente hacia él

-"…Yami…" susurró Yugi en una exhalación mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el cazador, quien se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del chico en esa manera.

Por un momento pensó que el chico había despertado y se había dado cuenta del intruso en su habitación, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su respiración a pesar de estar agitada, denotaban que el chico permanecía dormido. Pero si era así¿por qué Yugi estaba diciendo su nombre¿acaso estaba soñando con él? El cazador decidió lidiar con eso en otro momento al ver el rostro de desesperación del chico.

Con un poco de inseguridad, Yami llevó su mano hacia el brazo de Yugi y la posó suavemente sobre su piel. El chico pareció sobresaltarse un poco ante el contacto, pero luego pareció comenzar a relajarse. Esto le dio un poco más de confianza al ojiescarlata y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer delicadamente la piel del otro. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del ojivioleta mientras su cuerpo se movía un poco, involuntariamente acercándose más al cazador.

Yami no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba provocando su comportamiento, no era su estilo tratar de tranquilizar a alguien o tener cualquier tipo de interacción física que no fuera pelea, en caso extremo una mano sobre el hombro de Bakura o un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marik, pero ellos eran sus hermanos así que era de esperarse. Sin embargo sentir la calidez de la piel de Yugi bajo sus dedos no le causaba ninguna sensación de incomodidad, sino mas bien lo contrario, tenía un efecto que lo tranquilizaba y algo más que no podía explicar. Además sus acciones parecían estar teniendo un efecto positivo sobre Yugi ya que su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y su rostro se notaba un poco más relajado.

Las suaves caricias de Yami ahora llegaban hasta el hombro del chico, era como si sus dedos tuvieran vida propia, moviéndose lentamente, explorando cada centímetro expuesto de su blanquecina piel. Mientras tanto, la mirada del cazador se perdía en las delicadas líneas del rostro de Yugi, esa expresión que denotaba inocencia, tan distinta a la que portaba cuando estaba despierto. _'Un ángel'…_Si tales seres existían, Yami estaba seguro que sus rostros lucirían de la manera en que lo hacía ahora el de Yugi. Inevitablemente su mano se dirigió hacia la vista que lo tenía tan fascinado, pasando por sus hombros, su cuello, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Sus caricias eran tan suaves, casi como si estuviera tocando la figura de cristal más frágil de todo el mundo, recorriendo su barbilla, las pálidas mejillas ahora matizadas por un suave color rosa, apartando las hebras de cabello rubio que caían por su frente y obstruían sus ojos.

Un suspiro, acompañado de un suave gemido, provenientes del chico, hicieron a Yami volver en sí, percatándose de inmediato que ahora se encontrada sentado en el suelo con su cabeza descansando sobre su brazo que se encontraba sobre la cama mientras su otra mano estaba posada sobre la mejilla del chico. Sabía perfectamente que Yugi lo mataría si despertaba y lo encontraba de esa forma, también que lo que estaba haciendo iba totalmente en contra de él mismo, y sabía que en primer lugar jamás debió haber entrado a la habitación. Lo más sensato sería simplemente largarse de ahí y pretender que nunca sucedió, sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo, no estaba seguro si era debido al cansancio acumulado de los últimos días o porque simplemente no quería irse y alejarse de la calidez y tranquilidad inexplicables que sentía en ese momento.

Sin oponer mucha resistencia cada parte de su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco y lentamente sus ojos fueron cerrándose. No podría mantenerse despierto ni aunque Marik y Jou juntos gritaran en su oído como solían hacerlo para hacerlo enfadar cuando estaba tomando una siesta. Sin más, el cazador se sumió en un profundo sueño, olvidándose momentáneamente de los vampiros y hombres lobo y con su mano posada suavemente sobre la mano de Yugi.

* * *

Lo único que podía percibir era oscuridad. Sabía que estaba acostado sobre algo cómodo y cálido, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba y había perdido la noción del tiempo. 

_-'¿Donde estoy?...¿Porqué no puedo ver nada?'_

Algunas imágenes que lo confundían cruzaban su mente. Un castillo oscuro, una batalla y de pronto no podía recordar nada más, solamente una sensación de culpabilidad y sobre todo preocupación, quizá por el hecho de que aún no podía ver nada. Talvez si tratara de abrir sus ojos…

_-'Oh, si que eres un genio Malik, tienes los ojos cerrados'-_ se reprochó a sí mismo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se desconcertó al darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, sobre su cama, pues no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí.

-_'Talvez me quedé dormido durante la cena y Ryou y Yugi tuvieron que cargarme hasta acá' _pensó, pero una parte de él no le hacía estar tan seguro que todo lo que había sucedido se tratara de un mal sueño, en especial porque su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y tenía algunas pequeñas heridas que no recordaba haber tenido antes, además su cabeza estaba matándolo.

-"¿Pero donde estarán todos?" se dijo levantándose con dificultad.

Se acercó a su ventana y abrió las cortinas. Por la dirección de la que entraba la luz a su habitación pudo deducir que ya estaba atardeciendo, lo que se le hizo aún más extraño.

Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, el silencio que habitaba en la mansión le daba un poco de miedo, principalmente porque no tenia idea de lo que había pasado.

La primera habitación a la que se dirigió fue obviamente a la Ryou, sin embargo al entrar no vio a nadie.

-"No es de extrañarse, debió salir a hacer algo" se dijo saliendo de la habitación aún no muy convencido de sus palabras, había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento.

Decidió ir hacia la habitación de Yugi, el debía estar en casa. Al pasar por el salón principal unos sonidos extraños llamaron su atención. Al entrar se encontró con Jou, quien dormía profundamente en el sofá, con algunos libros y pergaminos rodeándolo, seguramente se había quedado dormido mientras los leía. Frente al sofá, otra figura descansaba en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada entre sus brazo en la mesa del centro, que también estaba llena de pergaminos y algunos mapas.

-"¿Mokuba?" se preguntó. Ahora era definitivo que todo lo que había pasado en el castillo no era solo un mal sueño, pero entonces ¿habían vencido a Kaiba? No creía mucho en esa posibilidad. Quiso despertar a Jou y preguntarle que había sucedido, pero el rubio se veía muy agotado así que no se atrevió a molestarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a alguien más que le explicara que había sucedido y porque rayos tenía esa horrible jaqueca otra vez, porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía, y curiosamente cada vez que eso pasaba despertaba sin recordar lo que había sucedido antes.

Salió del salón sin hacer ruido y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos con la intención de ir a la habitación de Yugi, pero se detuvo súbitamente. Ese pasillo…a su mente llegaron imágenes de lo que había sucedido ahí no hace mucho. Toco sus labios con sus dedos al recordarlo. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse al recordar esa sensación que lo había invadido cuando Marik le besó.

-"Marik…"

Una fuerte punzada de dolor le caer de rodillas mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos. Imágenes que lo asustaban pasaban frente a sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. En todas ellas podía ver a Marik frente a él, tratando de detener las embestidas de su alabarda mientras atacaba al cazador sin poder detenerse. Escuchaba sus palabras intentando hacerle volver en sí, algunas eran confusas pero otras podía escucharlas claramente. _'……eres más fuerte que esto……Ryou…Yugi……creen en ti……tu coraje…tu voluntad……tus deseos de…proteger a quienes amas……' _Pero había unas palabras que no podían ser mas claras, como si hubieran sido dichas directamente a su mente…y a su corazón_… 'yo creo en ti…'_

Ignorando completamente el dolor, se puso de pié y corrió hacia la habitación en la que estaba seguro se encontraba Marik, pero al llegar a la puerta no encontraba el valor para entrar en ella temiendo lo peor. ¿Qué tal si Marik estaba mal herido por su culpa? O peor aún¿Qué tal si estaba…? No quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Con su mirada fija en el suelo, abrió la puerta lentamente. Un suspiro que no supo que estaba conteniendo escapó de sus labios al ver sobre la cama la figura de Marik. Su rostro tenía una expresión de serenidad, algunos cabellos caían sobre su frente ocultando sus ojos cerrados mientras descansaba profundamente. Malik cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó al cazador.

Su abdomen estaba cubierto por un vendaje que rodeaba su cintura y otro en su hombro, este último estaba levemente manchado por la sangre que brotaba de la herida. El chico se arrodilló junto a la cama para poder observarlo mejor. En el cuello del cazador había unas marcas rojizas que a juzgar por su aspecto debieron haber sido muy dolorosas al momento de ser causadas. Malik llevó lentamente sus dedos a las marcas y los posó suavemente sobre ellas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos al ver que las marcas habían sido causadas por él mismo.

-"Lo siento tanto Marik…te juro que jamás quise lastimarte…" dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del cazador -"¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?...¿Porqué siempre daño a quienes más me importan?" susurró mientras hundía su rostro en sus brazos, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas y humedecieran las sábanas de la cama.

Estaba tan aturdido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza que no se dio cuenta del movimiento de la figura junto a él hasta que sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos. Levantó su humedecido rostro sobresaltado quedando frente a frente con Marik, que lo miraba con una expresión preocupada.

-"Oye¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó el cazador suavemente.

-"M-marik…yo…" el chico no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, así que simplemente desvió su mirada de la de Marik "Creí…que…estabas dormido" inmediatamente se reprochó a si mismo, era el comentario más estúpido que alguna vez hubiera dicho.

-"Lo estaba, pero escuché una dulce vocecilla cerca y creo que eso me hizo despertar" respondió el cazador con un tono que sonaba gentil. Malik aún no se atrevía a ver a los ojos al cazador. ¿Qué tal si lo odiaba por lo que había sucedido? Ya no podría vivir con eso.

-"Yo…lo lamento" susurró el chico.

-"Oye, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, eventualmente alguien me hubiera despertado, y en realidad prefiero que lo hayas hecho tú" respondió Marik volteándose completamente hacia Malik.

-"No…me refería a eso…" dijo el chico con la voz quebrantada mientras más lágrimas salían de sus orbes lavanda. Casi de inmediato sintió una mano que tomaba su rostro mientras unos delicados dedos limpiaban sus húmedas mejillas.

-"¿Qué sucede Malik?" preguntó el cazador volteando el rostro del chico hacia él. Malik suspiró y cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

-"Por Dios, mira lo que te hice" dijo con un sollozo dirigiendo su mirada a las heridas del cazador "Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa…yo en verdad…"

-"No digas más" interrumpió Marik posando uno de sus dedos delicadamente sobre los labios del menor "Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa" agregó.

-"Pero…fui yo quien te atacó! No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que Kaiba me controlara!" exclamó Malik con desesperación.

-"Pero fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el hechizo…y salvarme la vida" dijo el cazador colocando sus manos suavemente a los lados del cuello del chico. Su mirada señalaba que sus palabras eran sinceras y Malik no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos lavanda, muy parecidos a los suyos, pero más penetrantes. No supo en que momento había cerrado los escasos centímetros que los separaban, pero lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba frente a Marik y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras sus labios se unían a los del cazador, besándolo con desesperación. A diferencia del beso sorpresivo que le había dado, o mejor dicho robado, Marik en el pasillo, esta vez era Malik quien había sorprendido al cazador, permitiéndole tener completo control sobre él. Luego de algunos segundos, sus bocas se separaron, mas sus brazos aún permanecían alrededor del otro, sus frentes tocándose mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-"¿Y eso a que se debió?" preguntó Marik suavemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-"Espero que con eso puedas perdonarme" respondió el chico, luego sonrió levemente "además, quería mi primer beso de vuelta" agregó.

Marik rió suavemente ante esas palabras y tomó al chico por la cintura abrazándolo. Malik hundió su rostro en el cuello del cazador cerrando sus ojos, dejándose embriagar por la esencia que emanaba de su piel.

-"En todo caso" dijo Marik rompiendo el silencio luego de unos segundos "deberían ser tú y Yugi quienes tendrían que perdonarnos" dijo seriamente.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Malik separándose un poco sin romper el abrazo para poder ver el rostro del cazador.

-"Cuando regresábamos del castillo, Teana y un hombre lobo nos atacaron por sorpresa…y se llevaron a Ryou" explicó Marik.

-"¿Se…lo llevaron?" preguntó el chico sin poder creer esas palabras.

-"De verdad lo siento" dijo el cazador suavemente. Malik se abrazó nuevamente a él mientras suspiraba.

–"Lo encontraremos, se que estará bien, Kaiba no le hará daño, aún lo necesita" dijo el chico.

-"¿Estas seguro de eso? Quien sabe lo que planea ahora Kaiba" dijo Marik, su voz denotaba frustración.

-"Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos, confío en ti y tus hermanos" respondió Malik sin dudar, lo que hizo tranquilizarse un poco al cazador. "Además, estoy seguro que Bakura no descansará hasta encontrarlo" agregó el chico.

-"En eso tienes razón, deberías haber visto su actitud, casi golpea a Jou cuando le dijo que necesitaba descansar un poco antes de cualquier cosa" dijo Marik en tono divertido al recordarlo.

-"Era de esperarse, es más que obvio que a tu hermano le importa mucho Ryou" comentó Malik sonriendo levemente.

-"Asi es, aunque el cabeza dura lo niegue se nota que siente algo más por él" respondió el mayor de la misma forma.

-"¿Lo ves? No tengo porqué preocuparme, sé que estamos en buenas manos" dijo el chico separándose de Marik "Ahora de quien debo preocuparme es de ti" agregó.

-"¿De mi?" preguntó Marik confundido.

-"Así es, esas heridas no van a sanar rápido si no descansas lo más que puedas" dijo Malik separándose del cazador "así que voy a asegurarme de que lo hagas" agregó mientras subía a la cama colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Marik ejerciendo una suave presión hasta que la espalda del cazador estaba descansando sobre las sábanas, con la delicada figura de Malik sobre él. Al ver la posición en que estaban, Marik no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en su rostro.

-"¿Sabes? Me da la impresión que lo que en verdad pretendes es aprovecharte de mi estado, creo a esto le llaman acoso" dijo de forma traviesa, lo que hizo que Malik se sonrojara y lo mirara molesto.

-"Eso quisieras tú" dijo colocándose junto al cazador, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras su brazo rodeaba suavemente su cintura, cuidando de no tocar la herida en su costado "pero será en otra ocasión, ahora vuelve a dormir, ya me aprovecharé de ti luego" dijo acomodándose junto al cálido cuerpo junto a él mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-"Ya veremos quien se aprovecha de quien" dijo Marik para sí mismo también cerrando sus ojos mientras abrazaba al chico y volvía a sumirse en un sueño profundo.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad de una enorme habitación, una figura alta y delgada sobresalía, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal enmarcado por una liviana capa de nieve. Unos sonidos a su espalda se dejaron escuchar, sin embargo él ni siquiera se inmutó. 

-"Tenemos a uno amo Kaiba" dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

El castaño se volteó y sonrió ante lo que vio. La delicada figura de un chico peliblanco yacía inconsciente sobre los brazos de la criatura frente a él mientras un poco de sangre brotaba de un lado de su frente.

-"Ryou" musitó mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados sin apartar si vista del chico. Al llegar frente a él limpió delicadamente la sangre que bajaba por la frente del chico con uno de sus dedos, para después llevarlo a su boca succionando lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos ante aquella sensación de intenso placer que había recorrido su cuerpo al saborear aquel exquisito elixir.

-"Llévalo a una de las habitaciones, asegúrate que esté bien, aún lo necesito con vida" ordenó de inmediato.

Cuando Teana se marcho llevando a Ryou con ella, el sirviente del vampiro se acercó a él.

-"Ahora necesitamos a los demás" comentó el individuo.

-"Lo sé, aunque no necesariamente con vida" respondió el ojiazul regresando a su posición frente al ventanal.

-"¿Pero como piensa traerlos hasta acá?"

-"Ellos vendrán por su cuenta, después de todo es lógico que tratarán de rescatar a Ryou" respondió sin despegar su mirada de la vista frente a él.

-"¿Cree que nos encontrarán? Después de todo, ni ellos ni ninguno de sus ancestros sabían la ubicación del portal" dijo el sirviente.

-"No te preocupes por eso Weevil, lo tengo bajo control" contestó fríamente "después de todo, a pesar que Ryou es el único capaz de tener sueños predictivos…no significa yo no pueda crear sueños similares en alguien más" agregó suavemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

O.O 

No lo puedo creer!!! Acabo de escribir mas de 5,000 palabras en un solo capitulo!!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, por favor no olviden escribir sus comentarios, amenazas a muerte, etc!

La batalla final esta muy pero muy cerca! No se la pueden perder!

Agradezco una vez más a todos por leer este fic, por su apoyo y sobre todo por su paciencia! Espero poder actualizar pronto aunque esta vez no prometo nada porque todas las materias de este ciclo están un poco pesadas, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido posible. Eso si, tengan por seguro que no voy a descansar hasta que este fic este terminado de la mejor manera posible.

Nos vemos a la próxima!

Matta ne!

Ps: por adelantado, espero que tengan un feliz día de San Valentín. Miren mucho anime, jejeje.


	16. El secreto del portal

Nos vemos de nuevo n.n

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fic, en especial por sus opiniones y comentarios.

Agradezco especialmente a **Becky-chan **(tengo mucho tiempo d no hablar contigo T.T ojala estés muy bien, suerte en la U y espero q hablemos pronto n.n…gracias por tu apoyo!), tambien a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Aenor Sachiel, kristenks, Kairake, MiZuKi-ShiO **(Shio-chan! Tus reviews siempre me sorprenden xD) y **Hojesama Ku **(criatura de Ra! Me sorprendiste con tu visita por el Tembag la vez pasada! Ojala te des otra vuelta muy pronto, pero avísame con tiempo para ver si puedo kedarme todo el entreno n.n).

Este capitulo esta lleno de cosas bastante fuera de lo común (aunque la verdad, todo el fic lo es xD), así que no se vayan a extrañar mucho n.n'

Quiero dedicar este capitulo alguien muy especial para mi, es la primera vez que escribo este fic sin su presencia pero seguro me esta ayudando (o riéndose de mis locuras xD) desde donde quiera que esté…voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor posible para que estés orgullosa de mi en todo :)

NOTA: Lo olvidaba! En este capitulo aparece un personaje original, que no es tan original pero bueno, ahí lo verán y van a saber a lo que me refiero n.n

Ahora si al fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

"**El secreto del portal"**

_Miró hacía la puerta una vez más desde el lugar donde estaba sentado, pero aún no había señales de él. Podía escuchar la violenta tormenta que azotaba el exterior, los truenos estremeciendo la tierra, los vientos huracanados golpeando con violencia todo lo que encontraba a su paso…seguramente ese era el motivo de su retraso. Ni siquiera el mismo demonio podría avanzar con facilidad en medio de esta tormenta._

_Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los pergaminos frente a él. Sabía de memoria cada instrucción y diagrama en ellos, pero aún se sentía inseguro._

_Aunque si lo analizaba bien, su inseguridad no era cuestión de que llegada la hora no sabría que hacer o cometería algún error…no, ese no era el caso…más bien era si tendría el valor, la voluntad de hacerlo._

_Era su deber, era el único que podía, pero era tan difícil…esa opresión en su pecho a medida que los segundos avanzaban, esa ansiedad…ese temor. Si bien ya se había arrepentido de su plan original, éste no probaba ser más fácil. Pero estaba decidido. Ya no más. Ya había sido egoísta por demasiado tiempo, cobrando muchas vidas inocentes._

_La puerta del sótano se abrió sobresaltándolo. Ahí estaba él, empapado por viajar bajo la lluvia, pero aún así era imposible no observarlo. Sus cabellos castaños se pegaban a su rostro, su ropa se adhería a su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban como zafiros._

_-"Aquí estas…te busqué por todos lados, por un momento creí que no estabas aquí" dijo el recién llegado._

_La hora había llegado, si no lo hacía ahora, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo jamás. Pero era tan difícil observando como se acercaba a él con una gracia única en él, su sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y esa mirada traviesa que adoraba._

_-"Más vale que tengas un buen motivo para hacerme venir hasta acá en medio de esta tempestad" agregó el castaño._

_Sintió sus manos frías rodear su cintura, su cálido aliento en su oído mientras susurraba._

_-"Te noto muy callado¿Qué pasa?" _

_La sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra su piel con cada palabra aún le producía escalofríos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que lo mantenían inmóvil._

_-"No puedes seguir con esto" dijo sin abrir sus ojos._

_Sintió como el ojiazul se separaba un poco de él, una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla._

_-"Eso otra vez… ¿Porqué insistes?" dijo el castaño. "Sabes que eso es lo único de lo que no puedes convencerme" agregó, diciendo lo último contra sus labios._

_Sentía como su valor lo abandonaba poco a poco, pero no podía permitirlo…esta noche sería la última vez. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul, profundizando aquel roce de sus labios. Quería disfrutar una vez más de ese dulce sabor que lo embriagaba, ese aroma que lo volvía loco…solo una vez más._

_-"Sé que jamás habría podido convencerte" dijo separando sus labios levemente. "Por eso…no me queda otra alternativa"._

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el castaño, separándose de él._

_No podía responderle, ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Levantó su mano hacia él y dijo la palabra que sabía daría inicio al fin._

_-"Akuryou!" (1)_

_Una especie de vórtice de luz comenzó a formarse en el espejo detrás del castaño, quien lo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando._

_-"El portal…has creado el portal…¿Cómo pudiste?" exclamó tratando de alejarse, sin embargo los rayos de luz provenientes del portal se materializaban como látigos luminosos, atrapando sus brazos y sus piernas inmovilizándolo._

_-"Ya ha sido suficiente…todo este tiempo he podido terminar con todo esto pero no he querido hacerlo… mi egoísmo no puede seguir cobrando más vidas inocentes" respondió suavemente._

_-"Eres un traidor¿Porqué no mejor me matas? Siempre supe que no tienes las agallas...Pero sabes bien que con esto no podrás detenerme para siempre" dijo el ojiazul con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro._

_-"Lo sé…" dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, derramando lágrimas amargas que humedecían sus mejillas. Aún podía escuchar la risa del castaño mientras era absorbido por la luz, sellado dentro del portal. _

_Una sensación de vértigo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía como si fuera transportado hacia otro lugar. No podía distinguir todos los sonidos que escuchaba y su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil._

_Al abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en medio del bosque, en una noche despejada de luna llena._

_Frente a él había un enorme grupo de hombres lobos, que al parecer no se percataban de su presencia. En el centro, quien parecía ser el líder del clan y frente a él un humano sosteniendo una daga arrodillado en el suelo._

_El humano clavó la daga en su pecho, emitiendo un quejido de dolor, luego cayó al suelo agonizante, hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil._

_El líder se acercó al cuerpo y se inclinó sobre él. Lo levantó del suelo y de inmediato clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del humano._

_En ese momento, los demás hombres lobo rodeándolos emitieron un aullido ensordecedor hacia el cielo. Un viento gélido se hizo presente y la luna adquirió un matiz enrojecido. El líder soltó el cuerpo del humano, el cual cayó al suelo de golpe. Luego todo fue silencio._

_Inesperadamente, el humano comenzó a moverse, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Un aura oscura y maligna le rodeaba y sus ojos azules brillaban como cristales en medio de toda la oscuridad._

_-"Lo que le dio la vida es lo que debe quitársela"_

_Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Habría jurado que alguien dijo esas palabras junto a él._

_-"Deben acabar con él…"_

_-"¿Quién eres?" preguntó._

_-"Esa es la única forma…"_

_-"¿Qué estas diciendo?..."_

_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

-"JOU!"

-"Ahh!" el rubio abrió sus ojos y se incorporó sobresaltado al escuchar el grito de Marik en su oído. Una vez pudo enfocar mejor sus alrededores suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que aún estaba sobre el sofá donde se había quedado dormido rodeado de libros y escritos. La sensación de que había más personas en la habitación le hizo voltear solo para encontrarse a Marik con un ataque de risa mientras los demás trataban de disimular las suyas.

-"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?" preguntó Jou molesto mientras se ponía de pie pasando una mano por su cabello.

-"Deberías ver tu cara, no tiene precio" respondió el cazador entre risas.

-"La tuya tampoco lo tendrá después de la paliza que voy a darte" exclamó el rubio.

-"Por mucho que me gustaría ver eso, creo que es mejor que lo pospongan, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, ya luego podrás asesinarlo si quieres" intervino Yami tomando el brazo de Jou.

-"¿Has encontrado algo?" pregunto Bakura.

-"Aquí hay muchas cosas" respondió Jou más tranquilo tomando algunos pergaminos y ordenándolos en la mesa "Hay algunos mapas, diagramas con algunas indicaciones, pero nada que nos de una pista de donde podría estar Ryou, o la ubicación del portal donde encerraron a Kaiba".

-"¿Y que me dices de algo que nos diga como derrotarlo?" preguntó Yugi.

-"Nada…lo único que me parece intrigante es que en varios pergaminos se hace alusión a los hombres lobo, no se exactamente porque, pero algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con todo esto" respondió Jou de forma pensativa. _'Kaiba…hombres lobo…que sueño más extraño…' _pensó para sí mismo.

-"No pueden hacerle daño! Es mi hermano!" exclamó Mokuba con desesperación, sacando a Jou de sus pensamientos.

-"Pero…"

-"El no tiene la culpa! Es ese demonio que lo controla!" dijo el pelinegro.

-"¿Demonio…que lo controla?" preguntó Malik confundido.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" cuestionó Bakura.

-"Es…una larga historia" respondió Mokuba.

-"Pues trata de resumirla, no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Yami mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Jou y Yugi. Bakura tomó asiento en una silla junto a la mesa mientras que Marik y Malik se colocaban en el suelo junto a los demás.

-"Pues…ya saben como inició todo, hace 500 años cuando encerraron a Kaiba en el portal. Sin embargo el ser a quien deben enfrentar no es Seto, sino el espíritu maligno de nuestro ancestro que ha logrado salir del portal y apoderarse del cuerpo de mi hermano" dijo Mokuba.

-"¿Un espíritu?" preguntó Yugi incrédulo.

-"Sé que suena descabellado, pero es la verdad. Veo que ustedes no saben en realidad todo lo que sucedió"

-"Todo lo que sabemos es lo que las generaciones anteriores a nosotros han dejado escrito en sus diarios o pergaminos" dijo Malik.

-"El Kaiba que fue encerrado en el portal no era Seto, sino el de hace quince generaciones, Hiroki Kaiba (2). Era un hombre poderoso y con muchas habilidades y conocimientos. Él y su antecesor, Salomon, eran…bastante cercanos" explicó Mokuba.

-"¿Eran amigos?" preguntó Malik con interés.

-"Pues…más que eso…si sabes a lo que me refiero" respondió el pelinegro bajando su cabeza con timidez.

-"Ohh…entiendo…continúa" respondió el otro chico ruborizándose.

-"Ambos se dedicaban a exterminar monstruos y criaturas que acechaban la ciudad, como ustedes tres" dijo dirigiéndose a Bakura, Yami y Marik. "Eran los mejores, no había quien escapara de ellos. Juntos habían creado un método sumamente efectivo para enfrentar a las grandes cantidades de criaturas que los atacaban. Se trataba de un portal que absorbía todos aquellos espíritus malignos y demonios que se apoderaban de cuerpos humanos para llevar a cabo sus crímenes y los atrapaba en una prisión de la cual no podían escapar, de esta forma no dañaban a las víctimas quienes volvían a su forma humana. Ambos eran famosos por esto y eran reconocidos por sus resultados incuestionables" relató Mokuba. "A pesar de esto, Kaiba quería más poder, secretamente sentía cierta envidia por Salomon ya que era más fuerte que él. No importaba lo mucho que se fortaleciera, Salomon siempre estaba delante de él. Su ambición de poder fue tal que se dice que realizó un pacto de sangre con el demonio por medio de sus mensajeros, el clan de los hombres lobo"

-"¿Un pacto de sangre?" preguntó Marik.

-"Le darían el único poder que Salomon no tenía y que nunca podría tener…"

-"Inmortalidad…" interrumpió Yami.

-"Así es, pero a cambio de esto Kaiba debía alimentarse de sangre humana, de lo contrario el pacto sería anulado y volvería a ser mortal, de ahí que lo llaman pacto de sangre" afirmó Mokuba. "Para esto debía llevarse a cabo un ritual de lo que no se sabe mucho, solo que la persona debía morir primero para poder llevarlo a cabo".

-"¿Cómo es que Kaiba acabó en el portal?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Al parecer el único que sabía como acabar con Kaiba era Salomon, sin embargo por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él no se atrevía a revelar el secreto a nadie. Pero un día observó como Kaiba acabó con toda una villa, eran cientos de vidas inocentes sacrificadas por su ambición de poder. Entonces decidió ser él mismo quien diera fin a todo".

-"Pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Kaiba sigue aquí" comentó Marik.

-"No exactamente. Salomon habría podido matarlo sin ningún problema, y ese era su plan original, pero una vez más los sentimientos que tenía hacia él le impidieron seguir adelante, así que optó por otra alternativa, encerrándolo en el portal que ellos mismos habían creado" explicó Mokuba.

-"¿Pero porqué Kaiba no volvió a ser el mismo?" preguntó Malik.

-"Porque a diferencia de otros casos, ningún espíritu se había apoderado de Kaiba, era él mismo quien se había transformado en un ser maligno, por lo tanto su propia alma fue absorbida por el portal" respondió el pelinegro.

-"Tiene sentido" comentó Yugi.

Jou no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _"Es…como en mi sueño…ese sujeto…¿podría haber sido lo que sucedió con Kaiba?"_ pensaba intrigado.

-"Sin embargo, Salomon desconocía algo muy importante"

-"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Al momento de morir, Kaiba ya tenía un heredero"

-"Espera un segundo¿quieres decir que a pesar que él y Salomon era…mas que amigos…Kaiba tuvo un heredero?" exclamó Malik.

-"Así es…quizá en el fondo sabía que Salomon podría acabar con él en cualquier momento, aunque no lo creía capaz de hacer nada contra él por sus sentimientos" respondió el pelinegro.

-"Que sinvergüenza!" dijo el ojilavanda obstinado.

-"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Jou.

-"Al momento de ser encerrado en el portal, Kaiba hizo una especie de conjuro que caería sobre su heredero. Su plan era hacer creer a todos que luego de encerrarlo en el portal todo acabaría, sin embargo con el conjuro heredaba todos sus poderes a otro de sus descendientes quince generaciones más adelante"

-"Quince generaciones…tu hermano y tú" dijo Bakura.

-"Así es…Seto heredó los poderes de Hiroki Kaiba, pero ni el mismo lo sabía, hasta que ese espíritu fue liberado y se apoderó de él" dijo Mokuba bajando su mirada.

-"Pero¿cómo salió del portal? Creí que era imposible" preguntó Marik.

-"Así es, los espíritus dentro del portal no pueden salir por su cuenta, a menos que el creador del portal sea quien lo saque de ahí" respondió el chico.

-"Pero Salomon murió hace cientos de años¿cómo es posible que lo sacara del portal ahora?" dijo Malik confundido.

-"No tenia que ser necesariamente él quien lo liberara" dijo Bakura.

-"Así es, todos sus descendientes podían liberarlo, incluso uno de ustedes tres" respondió Mokuba mirando a Yugi y Malik.

-"Un momento¿crees que uno de nosotros liberó a Kaiba?" cuestionó Yugi molesto.

-"Nadie más podía hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que no lo hayan hecho a propósito"

-"¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ni siquiera tenemos idea de donde está el portal" exclamó el ojivioleta.

-"Quizá no concientemente" agregó el pelinegro.

-"¿Quieres explicarte mejor? Tengo la impresión que sabes que fue lo que paso pero nos tienes haciendo conjeturas" dijo Bakura interrumpiendo a los dos chicos.

-"Olvidé mencionar un detalle, normalmente la mayoría de criaturas encerradas en los portales perdían sus poderes, pero algunos más fuertes simplemente se debilitaban. Esto fue lo que ocurrió con Kaiba ya que era tan poderoso" dijo Mokuba.

-"¿Entonces sus poderes aún alcanzaban el exterior del portal?" preguntó el peliblanco.

-"No del todo, sus poderes no iban más allá del límite del portal, pero eso es suficiente para controlar a cualquier persona que este a sus alrededores"

-"Ya te dije que no sabemos donde está el portal" repitió Yugi.

-"Precisamente, nadie sabe la localización del portal, es posible que hayan estado frente a él y ni siquiera lo sabían" recalcó Mokuba.

-"Entonces pudo haber sido cualquiera de ellos" dijo Jou.

-"No lo creo, los poderes de Kaiba estaban tan débiles que hubiera requerido una persona con algún tipo de sensibilidad a esta clase de fenómenos para poder manipularle" respondió el chico.

Marik se tensó al escuchar lo que Mokuba estaba diciendo. Tenía una muy buena idea de adonde iba esta conversación.

-"¿Algo así como un psíquico?" preguntó Jou.

-"Algo así, un psíquico tiene esa sensibilidad pero tiene tanto control sobre sus habilidades que le habría sido imposible ser manipulado"

-"Se supone que Salomon tenía ese tipo de habilidades" comentó Yami.

-"Así es, y sólo uno de sus actuales descendientes heredó esa habilidad" finalizó Mokuba fijando su vista en el chico frente a él.

-"No puedes acusarlo de nada! No fue su culpa!" exclamó Marik poniéndose de pie.

-"¿De qué hablas Marik?" preguntó Jou.

-"El único de nosotros que posee ese tipo de habilidad…es Malik" dijo Yugi observando a su hermano, quien miraba a los demás con una expresión confundida y al mismo tiempo asustada.

-"¿Lo sabias?" preguntó Bakura acercándose a Marik.

-"El día que fuimos al ático en busca de pistas…vi unos pergaminos…eran una parte de una entrada del diario de su padre…" dijo refiriéndose a Yugi y Malik. "Hablaba de eso…de Malik y sus habilidades…y de cómo era probable que por su falta de control sobre ellas fuera controlado fácilmente por otras criaturas…incluso temía que fuera él quien liberara a Kaiba y que fuera manipulado por él para obtener lo que deseaba si descubría la ubicación del portal, por eso destruyó toda evidencia de su localización" respondió.

-"¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?" dijo el peliblanco molesto.

-"¿Qué habrías hecho si lo hubiera dicho?" respondió Marik.

-"No lo sé, pero algo! Por Dios Marik! Te pudo haber matado, y no solo a ti, a todos!" gritó Bakura tomando a Marik por su chaqueta.

-"No es su culpa! Es algo que no podía controlar!" gritó el menor.

-"Eso no es excusa…"

-"Si lo es! Demonios Bakura, hablas como si él fuera el mismísimo Kaiba!" le interrumpió Marik.

-"Pues déjame decirte que puede ser incluso más peligroso que él!"

-"Ya basta los dos!" interrumpió Yami. Los otros dos cazadores dejaron de gritarse al escucharlo, dejando todo el salón en silencio. Sin embargo unos casi inaudibles sollozos podían escucharse, haciendo que Marik volteara hacia el lugar de donde provenían. Malik se encontraba de pie con su mirada oculta por los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Yugi se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombre, pero el menor la apartó bruscamente para luego salir corriendo del salón.

-"Malik! Espera!" llamó Yugi, pero el otro chico no se detuvo.

Marik se volteó nuevamente hacia su hermano y apartó sus manos de su ropa.

-"Bien hecho Bakura¿Por qué no buscas otra persona más en quien desatar tu furia y tu frustración?" dijo enfadado, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación tras Malik.

Todos observaban en silencio sin saber que decir. Bakura miraba fijamente el lugar por donde había salido Marik, luego suspiró mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro.

-"Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos como Kaiba salio del portal" comentó Jou rompiendo el silencio.

-"El problema es donde esta ese portal, pues lo más seguro es que fue ahí donde llevó a Ryou" dijo Mokuba.

-"¿Porqué lo llevaría a un lugar donde sus poderes se debilitan?" preguntó Yugi.

-"Con el sello roto, el portal no es más que otra guarida para Kaiba…una perfecta guarida" respondió el otro chico.

-"Pero encontrarlo será como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pues como Marik dijo, su padre destruyó todo indicio de su ubicación" dijo Yami.

-"Tienes razón, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos¿verdad?" respondió Yugi mirando al cazador, quien apartó su mirada de la del chico con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Yugi no pudo disimular una sonrisa al ver la actitud del ojiescarlata.

-"Creo que quedaron algunas cosas sin revisar en el ático, podrían ir por ellas para que las veamos" dijo Jou.

-"De acuerdo" respondió Yugi saliendo del salón seguido por Yami. Antes de salir completamente de la habitación, el cazador se volteó.

-"¿No vienes Bakura?" preguntó.

El mayor se volteó al escuchar a su hermano, pero no parecía que iría a ningún lado.

-"Yugi y yo no podremos con todo" agregó el ojiescarlata con un tono de voz más suave.

-"Claro…enseguida voy" respondió el peliblanco siguiendo a Yami y Yugi hacia el ático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Malik…" llamó Marik.

El chico estaba sentado en las escaleras del jardín, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho con su mirada perdida. El frío de la noche era intenso y la nieve de la noche anterior aún bañaba el suelo y los árboles.

-"¿Porqué estas acá afuera? Vas a resfriarte" agregó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros del chico y se sentaba a su lado.

-"Mala hierba nunca muere" contestó Malik sin mirarlo. Marik pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del menor y lo atrajo más hacia él. El chico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor buscando calor.

-"Lo que dijo Bakura allá adentro no es cierto. Está molesto por lo que sucedió con Ryou y creo que necesitaba descargar su frustración…lamentablemente lo que dijo Mokuba le dio la excusa perfecta para hacerlo contigo" dijo el cazador.

-"No…él tiene razón…todo esto es mi culpa, por ser tan débil…y creo lo mejor es que sigan sin mi…" dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

-"¿Porqué dices eso?"

-"Solo soy un riesgo para ustedes…¿Qué tal si vuelvo a caer bajo un hechizo de Kaiba?…primero lo saqué del portal, y ayer pude haberte matado…quien sabe que podría hacer después…"

-"Pero no lo hiciste, no me mataste y eso es lo que importa!" respondió Marik. "Mirame Malik…" dijo el cazador tomando con delicadeza el rostro del chico.

Malik posó su mirada humedecida en la del mayor. Una parte de él no quería tener que mirar esos ojos lavanda, pero no podía negarse cuando era él quien se lo pedía de esa forma.

-"No eres débil, ya venciste el control que Kaiba tuvo sobre ti una vez y puedes hacerlo de nuevo si a él se le ocurre tratar otra vez" dijo Marik mirando fijamente al chico. "Aún debemos encontrar a tu hermano y salvarlo, y a pesar de todo lo que haya dicho Bakura, no podemos hacerlo sin ti…Yugi te necesita, eres lo único que tiene por ahora…y Ryou cuenta contigo, y se que no quieres defraudarlo" insistió el cazador sin apartar su mirada de la de Malik.

-"¿Y que hay de ti?... ¿Tú me necesitas?" preguntó el menor.

-"Qué cosas preguntas…por supuesto que si!" respondió el cazador abrazando a Malik con fuerza. El chico sonrió rodeando la espalda de Marik con sus brazos. "Tú eres quien salva mi trasero después de todo" agregó el mayor ganándose un pequeño golpe en la espalda, pero Malik no pudo evitar dejar escapar su risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Esto es todo lo que quedaba en el ático" dijo Bakura dejando caer al suelo una torre de lienzos.

Yami y Yugi entraron después, cada uno cargando una caja llena de papeles y algunos libros.

-"Debe haber algo ahí que nos de alguna pista" dijo Jou acercándose a una de las cajas revisando su contenido.

-"Bueno, entonces a trabajar" dijo Yami mientras sacaba algunos libros y comenzaba a hojearlos.

Ya casi era de madrugada y aún no tenían ninguna pista que los condujera a Kaiba o les diera alguna idea de cómo acabar con él. Bakura suspiró poniéndose de pié para estirar sus músculos luego de casi dos horas sentado en el suelo.

-"Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado" comentó el peliblanco.

-"¿No has encontrado nada?" preguntó Yami.

-"Solo un montón de diarios, algunos escritos que hablan de vampiros y unas pinturas" dijo tomando un lienzo y lanzándolo hacia donde estaba Jou.

-"Oye! Ten más cuidado!" protestó el rubio apartando su vista del pergamino que estaba revisando.

-"Lo siento" respondió Bakura.

Jou estaba a punto de concentrarse nuevamente en el pergamino, pero la pintura que estaba en el lienzo llamó su atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos para observarla mejor y un gesto de asombro se formó en su rostro.

-"¿Qué es esta habitación?" preguntó el rubio mostrándole la pintura a Yugi.

-"Es el sótano de nuestra casa de verano" respondió el chico luego de unos segundos de examinar el lienzo.

-"¿Qué sucede Jou?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Es esa habitación…estoy seguro…que la vi en mi sueño" dijo el rubio más para sí mismo.

-"¿Qué sueño?" preguntó Mokuba.

Jou miró al pelinegro con un poco de nerviosismo.

-"Es que…tuve un sueño…uno bastante extraño…estaba esa habitación…y un hombre que se parecía mucho a tu hermano…luego fue absorbido por una especie de portal…" relató el rubio sin mencionar los demás detalles.

-"Kaiba quiere que lo encontremos" dijo Mokuba sorprendiendo a todos.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Yugi.

-"El sueño de Jou parece ser del momento en que Kaiba fue encerrado en el portal…lo más seguro es que Kaiba haya causado ese sueño, nos está dando la ubicación del portal, quiere que vayamos por él" explicó Mokuba.

-"¿Puede hacer eso?" preguntó Bakura.

-"Es muy fácil para él, no olvides que pudo controlar a Malik" respondió el chico.

-"Pero si es así debe tratarse de una trampa" comentó Yami.

-"No tenemos opción, debemos recuperar a Ryou a como de lugar" exclamó Bakura.

-"Debemos ir ahora" dijo Mokuba poniéndose de pie.

-"Espera!" exclamó Yugi haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Lo mejor será ir hasta que amanezca, está a tres horas de aquí atravesando el bosque, y el camino es peligroso. Sería demasiado riesgo si viajamos en la oscuridad, en especial por la humedad y la nieve, sin contar las criaturas que podrían atacarnos por sorpresa" dijo el ojivioleta.

-"Es cierto, no sería seguro viajar ahora" agregó Mokuba.

-"Lo mejor será entonces preparar todo lo que necesitemos y descansar un poco más, no sabemos lo que enfrentaremos allá" dijo Yami mirando a Bakura seriamente. Sabía que esa idea no le agradaría a su hermano, pero por el bien de todos lo mejor era que lo aceptara.

-"Si…tienes razón Yami..." suspiró el mayor resignado.

-"Esperen…aún hay más" dijo Jou.

-"¿Más?" preguntó Mokuba.

-"En ese sueño…luego de lo que sucedió en esa habitación, sentí que estaba punto de despertar…pero escuché una voz y de repente estaba en un bosque, habían hombres lobo y un humano frente a mi llevando a cabo una especie de ritual…el humano se quitó la vida y luego el que parecía ser el líder de los lobos lo mordió…entonces el hombre revivió, pero un aura maligna lo rodeaba…era más bien como un demonio en vez de un humano…entonces escuche otra vez esa voz…decía que lo que le dio la vida es lo que debe quitársela, o algo así…no comprendí el significado de sus palabras…pero esa voz…estoy seguro de haberla escuchado antes…"

-"¿Podrá ser el ritual del que hablaste?... ¿El ritual con el que Kaiba hizo el pacto de sangre con el demonio?" preguntó Yugi.

-"No estoy seguro, como dije antes no se sabe casi nada de ese ritual" respondió Mokuba.

-"Es extraño, pero debe significar algo¿no creen?" comentó el rubio.

-"Si…los hombres lobo deben tener algo que ver en todo esto, no creo que sea coincidencia que en todo lo que respecta a Kaiba se les haya mencionado" dijo Yami de forma pensativa.

-"Creo que por ahora debemos ir a prepararnos para el viaje de mañana, nos quedan 6 horas para que amanezca y lo mejor es partir temprano" habló Yugi.

-"Así es…" asintió Yami. El cazador sentía la mirada expectante de Yugi sobre él, y por alguna razón le daba una extraña sensación de incomodidad. "Creo…que iré a buscar a Marik y Malik para decirles sobre esto" agregó el ojiescarlata saliendo de la habitación tratando de evitar la mirada de Yugi. El chico solo sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta.

-"Ven Mokuba, te llevaré a una habitación para que descanses mejor" dijo Yugi, el pelinegro le agradeció y lo siguió. "Nos veremos al amanecer" agregó el ojivioleta abandonando la habitación.

-"Deberías…ir a prepararte y descansar un poco Bakura…yo revisaré unas cuantas cosas más" dijo Jou con un poco de inseguridad, pues recordaba la reacción que el peliblanco había tenido antes cuando le recomendó ir a descansar.

-"Si…eso haré…tú también descansa un poco" respondió el cazador.

-"Descuida, lo haré"

Sin más que decir, Bakura se dio media vuelta y salió del salón. _"Vamos por ti Ryou…resiste un poco más"_

* * *

(1) Akoryou: espíritu malvado...no supe que más poner xD

(2) Por un momento pensé en ocupar a Gozamburo, pero por Dios!! Detesto a ese hombre! Y no es naaaada atractivo (solo imaginar la escena del sueño con esa…monstruosidad…x.x). No es que considere que el abuelo de Yugi sea sexy ni nada por el estilo, ni loca si es una momia!, pero imagino que de joven debe haber sido al menos parecido a Yugi, que no esta nada mal n.n…Ah! el nombre Hiroki…simplemente me gusta, además lo vi de esta forma: K-Aiba Hiroki (:3) Si no son fans de Tenimyu de seguro no van a entender, pero no importa, yo casi me caí de la silla cuando me di cuenta (xD)

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo n.n

Con algo de suerte voy a poder actualizar más rápido que esta vez, ya falta muy poco para el final así que no pueden perdérselo!

No olviden dejar sus reviews n.n

Gracias a todos por leer y por su apoyo!

Nos vemos pronto!!


	17. Una luz en la oscuridad

Aquí está ya el capitulo 17 de este fic (al fiiin!!). Ya casi llegamos al final

Gracias a todos por leer el fic y por sus comentarios. Gracias en especial a **Hojesama Ku, MiZuKi-ShiO, fussili,** **Aenor Sachiel **y **xXI'mALittleTeaPotXx **por sus reviews, y a todos los que me han mostrado su apoyo. Sin ustedes no habría podido seguir

Ya saben las advertencias de cada capitulo, ya me cansé de escribirlas en cada uno (x3).

Me había olvidado de Ryou!! Así que en este capitulo reaparecerá en una corta escena (xD)

Decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes ya que sino iba a salir demasiado largo, por eso es que asombrosamente he actualizado con dos capítulos a la vez (algo que ahora que lo pienso no es una mala idea, así termino el fic más rápido y no los hago esperar mas jejeje)

De paso que tengan todos un Feliz 2008 y ojala este año sea para todos mejor que el anterior.

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

"**Una luz en la oscuridad"**

Había pensado simplemente descansar un momento como Jou se lo había recomendado, solo cerrar sus ojos y tratar de alejar ese torbellino de pensamientos que atravesaba su mente, sin embargo el cansancio y la sensación de dolor en su cuerpo le habían ganado la batalla y había terminado rindiéndose en los brazos del sueño.

No fue hasta que una leve pero molesta sensación se manifestó en su rostro, específicamente en su oreja, moviéndose hacia su mejilla y luego a su nariz y su ojo para después volver al inicio. Movió su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de la molestia, pero luego de un momento regresó insistentemente hasta el punto de causarle cosquillas.

Sacudió su cabeza de una forma un poco violenta al tiempo que abría sus ojos, topándose con un par de profundos orbes escarlata que lo miraban con un dejo de diversión en ellos.

-"Yami…" musitó aún bajo los efectos del sueño.

-"Lo siento, no parecías querer despertar así que tuve que recurrir a viejas estrategias" respondió el mas joven.

-"Si, el viejo truco de 'despierta a Bakura haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello'…muy eficaz por cierto" comentó el peliblanco sonriendo mientras se incorporaba ya completamente despierto.

-"Bueno fue tu culpa por tener el sueño pesado y por rehusarte a un corte de cabello" comentó Yami mirando por la ventana.

Bakura rió suavemente, recordando todas esas veces en que Yami y Marik luchaban por despertarlo para jugar pero no podían, hasta que al pequeño genio ojiescarlata se le ocurrió hacerle cosquillas con su cabello largo sabiendo que era muy sensible. Luego de eso se volvió algo constante y muchas veces había cruzado por la mente del mayor de los hermanos cortarlo para que le dejaran dormir, pero le gustaba su cabello.

-"Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacías eso" comentó suspirando.

Yami se volteó al escuchar la voz de su hermano, algo melancólica.

-"Es cierto, no sé porqué se me cruzó por la mente ahora" respondió con una sonrisa gentil y un poco abochornada. Bakura no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su interior ante el gesto, eran muy raras las veces en que Yami había sonreído de forma genuina, al menos después de la muerte de sus padres, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar pensar que era una sonrisa hermosa que podía llenarlo de paz, incluso podía ver en él ese chico amable e inocente que estaba seguro que aún existía detrás de ese frío y calculador exterior.

-"Ya casi es hora de que partamos, por eso vine a despertarte" agregó el menor un poco más serio.

Bakura miró hacia la ventana y vio que en efecto ya estaba amaneciendo. Los primeros rayos del sol aún oculto en el horizonte bañaban el cielo de tonos naranja y amatista.

-"Ya veo, estaré listo en un momento" respondió levantándose.

-"Te dejaré entonces para que puedas cambiarte, iré por Marik y te veré en el salón" dijo Yami dando la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bakura suspiró nuevamente, y entonces recordó algo que lo llenó de terror.

-"Hoy…esta noche…habrá luna llena" se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía un insoportable dolor de cabeza, todo su cuerpo se encontraba pesado y estaba completamente desorientado. De lo único que estaba seguro es que estaba acostado sobre algo suave, y que sus manos estaban atadas juntas pues no encontraba otra explicación para no poder moverlas.

Con algo de esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, aún ajustarse a la simple luz de unas velas le resultaba difícil, pero una vez lo hubo hecho se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación bastante lúgubre y fría, trató de mover sus piernas pero algo las sostenía, dedujo que seguramente eran grilletes sujetados al pie de la cama en que descubrió que se encontraba.

-"Que bueno que despiertas" dijo una voz.

Ryou volteó su cabeza, quizá demasiado rápido pues una sensación de mareo recorrió todo su cuerpo nublando su mente.

-"¿Q-quien…eres?" logró decir un poco aturdido.

-"Vamos Ryou¿ya te olvidaste de mi? Rompes mi pobre corazón" dijo el recién llegado en tono de burla.

-"K-Kane?" preguntó el chico un poco mas recuperado, pero no tanto para recordar todos los eventos recientes.

-"No querido Ryou, no existe Kane¿recuerdas?" dijo el ojiazul sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Lo sucedido en el castillo del bosque llegó de nuevo a la mente de Ryou en un segundo, haciendo que se recuperara por completo de su confusión.

-"K-Kaiba" dijo sin poder ocultar el toque de temor en su voz al saberse completamente indefenso frente al ser que por tanto tiempo había intentado matarlo a él y a sus hermanos.

-"Aún te noto algo sorprendido" dijo el castaño mirando alrededor de la habitación de forma desinteresada.

Ryou no respondió, simplemente volteó su mirada hacia la dirección opuesta. No estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a ese maldito lo impotente que se sentía.

-"Vamos Ryou, no seas tímido, no eras así con Kane" dijo el otro tomando el rostro del chico y girándolo hacia él. Ryou sacudió violentamente su cabeza para deshacerse del contacto.

-"Tu mismo lo dijiste, Kane no existe" respondió el peliblanco mirándolo con rabia.

Kaiba rió ante la reacción del chico, acercándose a él de forma intimidante, tomó el cabello del chico tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, obteniendo un gemido por parte de Ryou.

-"Eres un hueso duro de roer Ryou, pero no puedes engañarme, veo el miedo en tus ojos, puedo sentirlo" susurró en el oído del chico "Tu cuerpo se estremece, tu respiración se agita, tu corazón late de prisa" dijo pasando un dedo desde la mejilla de Ryou, por su cuello hasta posar su mano justo donde latía su corazón.

Ryou no podía decir palabra alguna. Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, estaba aterrado, la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería lo atormentaba, estaba completamente paralizado. Sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse aunque fuera un poco.

-"Pero descuida…los demás invitados no deben tardar en llegar a nuestra fiesta" agregó el castaño, sellando sus palabras saboreando el cuello del chico. Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Ryou completamente solo.

-"Amo Kaiba, estamos listos" escuchó la voz de su sirviente que corría por el pasillo hacia él.

-"Perfecto, asegúrate que todos estén donde les corresponde, debemos ser muy cuidadosos" dijo Kaiba avanzando hacia las escaleras.

-"¿Está seguro que vendrán amo?" preguntó el otro nuevamente siguiendo los pasos del castaño.

-"Ya deben estar en camino, el rubio no es tan estúpido como aparenta y le di suficientes pistas para que descubriera nuestra posición…quizá ahora sabe más de lo que hubiera querido" respondió, diciendo esto último más para sí mismo.

-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso amo?"

-"En el sueño se coló información que no debía saberse…ese chico obstinado, aún en el estado que se encuentra me sigue dando problemas" contestó el ojiazul bajando de prisa por las escaleras.

-"¿Se refiere a la verdadera mente del cuerpo que ocupa amo?" preguntó Weevil sorprendido.

-"Así es…no se como logró colarse en el sueño, pero reveló información sobre el pacto, afortunadamente pude sacarlo a tiempo…solo espero que no hayan podido descifrarlo" respondió entrando a un salón y dejándose caer sobre un enorme sillón.

-"Amo Kaiba…"

-"Llama a Teana y Mai…tengo una misión para ellas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura caminaba a paso firme por los corredores de la mansión. Sabía que debía mantener su compostura a pesar de todo pues si dejaba que sus emociones lo dominaran seguramente fracasarían y todos correrían peligro.

Unas exclamaciones provenientes del salón lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Estas seguro Jou?"

-"Absolutamente Marik, lo revisé mas de diez veces y no puedo estar equivocado!" exclamó el rubio agitando el escrito que tenía en su mano.

-"¿Qué pasa¿Porqué tanto escándalo?" preguntó Bakura acercándose a los demás.

-"Por esto" respondió Jou entregándole a Bakura el lienzo.

Lo único que Bakura podía ver en ese lienzo eran símbolos y números que no entendía.

-"Y esto es…" dijo mirándolo confundido, pues esas cosas no eran su fuerte.

-"Según Jou, es un antídoto Bakura, para el veneno de hombre lobo" contestó Mokuba. Bakura miró al rubio sorprendido.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Lo que oíste Bakura, es una receta de un antídoto para el veneno de hombre lobo, estaba entre todas estas cosas" dijo el rubio.

-"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es? No veo más que símbolos y números que no dicen nada" dijo Bakura examinando más de cerca el lienzo, como si acercándolo más podría entenderlo.

-"Los números son las cantidades y cada símbolo representa un elemento, si unes todos los elementos de cada línea eso forma una sustancia o un compuesto, por ejemplo el primero, el número cinco mas ese símbolo significa 5 gramos, y los símbolos en la línea cada uno representa un elemento químico, oxígeno, hidrógeno, carbono, y las cantidades de cada uno, entonces el primer compuesto es un ácido orgánico, y así sucesivamente. Los símbolos de abajo son las instrucciones de cómo prepararlo y la dosis necesaria para que surta el efecto deseado sin dañar a quien se le suministre" explicó Jou muy emocionado mostrándole a los demás los símbolos medida que hablaba.

-"¿Cómo sabes lo que es cada símbolo? Jamás había visto algo parecido" preguntó Yugi.

-"Oye, soy un científico también¿recuerdas? Trabajo con químicos todo el tiempo y he leído toneladas de libros sobre la química y las ciencias relacionadas" dijo Jou en tono con que aparentaba sentirse ofendido por la pregunta "estos símbolos son parte de la llamada 'Clave Hayyan' (1), y era utilizada en la antigüedad por los alquimistas, quienes querían mantener en secreto las fórmulas de algunas sus transformaciones y experimentos más importantes, o aquellas cosas que consideraban que no debían revelarse nunca, así que desarrollaron una simbología especial que sólo aquellos que formaran parte de un cerrado grupo de los mas grandes alquimistas dominaba, de esa forma si las fórmulas caían en manos equivocadas, no sabrían lo que era" explicó Jou.

-"Oye, no sabía que fueras tan inteligente" dijo Marik notablemente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!" exclamó el rubio molesto.

-"No es momento de pelear!" dijo Yami severamente "Jou¿ya sabes como funciona?" preguntó.

-"Si, tengo una idea de cómo funciona, yo podría preparado, el proceso no es tan complicado, y cuando esté listo, el antídoto debe ser introducido en el torrente sanguíneo de la persona, creo que puede ser por medio de una herida o algo parecido, por las cantidades que aparecen aquí, con un simple contacto a una herida debe bastar para que haga efecto. Es impresionante, jamás había visto una nomenclatura tan perfecta y con las cantidades tan calculadas…"

-"Bien Jou, podrás admirarla todo lo que quieras después, ahora necesitamos saber que ingredientes vas a utilizar" dijo Yami interrumpiendo el discurso del rubio.

-"Los escribiré para ti junto con las cantidades" dijo Jou tomando una pluma y un trozo de papel.

-"¿Qué haremos entonces? Eso retrasará nuestra llegada" dijo Malik.

-"Pero debemos conseguir esos ingredientes, sino perderemos toda oportunidad de ayudar a Bakura" respondió Mokuba.

-"Entonces alguien de nosotros debería ir por los ingredientes, no es necesario que vayamos todos, sería una pérdida de tiempo como dice Malik" sugirió Yugi.

-"Tienes razón, yo podría ir por los ingredientes" se ofreció Marik caminando hacia Jou para tomar la lista.

-"No, iré yo" interrumpió Yugi tomando la lista antes que el cazador. "Conozco un lugar donde puedo encontrar todos estos ingredientes sin ningún problema" dijo el chico leyendo el contenido.

-"Debería acompañarte uno de nosotros, por si Kaiba ataca por sorpresa, nunca se sabe" dijo Bakura seriamente.

-"Entonces que Yami venga conmigo" respondió el ojivioleta sin vacilar.

-"¿Yo?" preguntó Yami algo sorprendido.

-"Si, tu vienes conmigo y los demás pueden adelantarse a preparar todo. Malik puede guiarlos hasta allá" respondió el chico en un tono que claramente no dejaba lugar a discusión.

-"Pues si estas seguro, entonces partamos lo antes posible" dijo Marik poniéndose de pie, los demás lo imitaron y comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y a salir del salón. Antes de que Bakura saliera sintió una presión sobre su hombro, se volteó y se encontró con Yami.

-"Te dije que encontraríamos una manera de salir de esto" le dijo de forma monótona, mas sus ojos reflejaban claramente lo que ambos, y seguramente Marik también estaban sintiendo pero no se atrevían a mostrar. Alivio. Esperanza.

Bakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa observando a Yami salir del salón. Una vez sólo, se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro mientras bajaba su rostro. Al menos ahora había surgido una pequeña luz en medio de ese túnel de penumbra que los había devorado.

* * *

(1) Esto por supuesto es otro invento mío, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia (xD)…y si, definitivamente he visto mucho FMA últimamente ('')

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo! Ahora pasen al siguiente jejeje!


	18. Heridas

**Capitulo 18**

"**Heridas"**

-"Bien, eso es todo lo que Jou nos pidió" dijo Yugi guardando el último de los ingredientes que había en la lista junto con los demás.

-"No creí que fuéramos a encontrarlos todos" comentó Yami tomando la bolsa y asegurándola a un costado de su caballo.

-"Aquí encuentras de todo, solo debes saber donde y como buscar" respondió el otro chico emprendiendo la marcha, seguido de cerca por el cazador.

Avanzaron por algunos minutos en completo silencio, Yugi miraba de reojo al ojiescarlata que iba a su lado. A simple vista parecía que simplemente estaba pensativo, pero Yugi no era ningún estúpido y había notado claramente que algo perturbaba a Yami, a tal grado de ponerlo nervioso y causarle algo de incomodidad. Y Yugi sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-"¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy callado" comentó el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-"Estoy bien, no es nada" se apresuró a contestar el cazador. Esto sólo sirvió para confirmar las sospechas del ojivioleta. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante la actitud del mayor.

-"¿Estas seguro? Te ves tenso, incluso me atrevería decir nervioso" prosiguió Yugi.

-"Estas imaginando cosas" respondió Yami inmediatamente tratando de defenderse, sin embargo no era capaz de mirar al chico a los ojos, lo cual no hacía tan creíble su respuesta. _'Hora de la artillería pesada' _pensó Yugi.

-"Quizá no descansaste suficiente después de la batalla de ayer…o es posible que no hayas dormido muy bien" dijo tratando de sonar casual.

El pequeño sobresalto y el leve sonrojo en el rostro del cazador no pasaron desapercibidos por Yugi, quien no pudo evitar que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formara en sus labios, era una suerte que Yami estaba muy ocupado tratando de evitar su mirada como para que lo notara.

-"Dormí bastante bien, si es lo que querías saber" respondió el ojiescarlata tratando de sonar monótono.

-"Me alegra escucharlo, temía que no fueras a estar en buena forma por haber pasado una mala noche…o mañana en nuestro caso, en especial porque tu brazo aún no ha sanado completamente" agregó el chico bajando su vista al brazo lesionado del cazador.

-"Descuida, está mejor de lo que parece, deberías preocuparte más por ti" dijo Yami un poco más controlado. Por nada del mundo debía permitir que este chico desmoronara sus barreras, o al menos no debía permitir que supiera que ya lo había hecho.

-"No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, dormí como nunca, talvez por que estaba tan agotado…o quizás por algo más, no estoy seguro, pero me siento bastante bien" dijo Yugi mirando de reojo al mayor. Por su parte, Yami ya comenzaba a sospechar de las intenciones del chico, así que decidió seguirle el juego, no pensaba quedar como un tonto él tampoco.

-"¿A que crees tú que se haya debido?" preguntó encarando finalmente al ojivioleta, suavizando la expresión seria de su rostro.

-"Tú dime" respondió Yugi de igual forma.

-"Pues, yo espero que no hayas estado tan agotado como dices" contestó Yami para sorpresa del menor, quien inmediatamente sintió que sus mejillas ardían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía desafiante al cazador y volvió su mirada al frente.

El chico aún tenía grabado en su mente lo que había visto cuando despertó la tarde anterior antes de reunirse en el salón con los demás. No estaba seguro exactamente qué había sucedido, lo único que recordaba era haber tenido un mal sueño que ahora ni siquiera recordaba, luego una calidez irresistible que lo engullía por completo.

Al despertar lo primero que había visto era que estaba anocheciendo y que sentía que había descansado como nunca. Luego algo cálido en su brazo derecho. Al voltearse se había sorprendido de encontrar a Yami profundamente dormido en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos a la orilla de su cama, mientras su otra mano estaba posada sobre el brazo del chico suavemente.

Si hubiera sucedido algunos días antes, definitivamente su primera reacción habría sido la de golpear al ojiescarlata por atreverse a invadir su espacio personal, sin embargo ahora ese no era el caso.

Se incorporó lentamente tratando de no despertar al joven cazador que descansaba al lado de su cama e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al entrar en contacto directo con el aire helado que se colaba en la habitación. Pudo notar algo de movimiento a su lado y por un momento pensó que Yami había despertado, sin embargo sus ojos permanecían cerrados y simplemente había atraído sus brazos más hacia sí mismo en busca de un poco más de calor.

Yugi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver al cazador en ese estado. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no se hubiera imaginado poder observar algo así. El ojiescarlata lucía tan despreocupado en ese momento, un gran contraste a la actitud defensiva que portaba durante el día. En otra ocasión le habría hecho saber lo débil y tonto que pensaba que era por mostrar vulnerabilidad frente a alguien que apenas conocía, pero en realidad no podía ni siquiera obligarse a pensar en eso. Después de todo Yami le había dado suficientes motivos para confiar en él, y Yugi suponía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Además algo en la situación le provocaba un sentimiento extraño pero bastante agradable, quizá era el lado tan humano que veía de Yami en ese momento y no al cazador estoico y orgulloso que a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas.

También recordó con un pequeño sonrojo cómo no se había podido resistir a observar detenidamente el rostro del joven de ojos carmesí. No podía decir que era una expresión inocente o algo parecido, simplemente era una expresión de calma y serenidad, como si en ese momento nada pudiera alcanzarlo, fueran los monstruos a los que se enfrentaba mientras estaba despierto o los demonios que eran sus temores. Era fascinante ver tanta apacibilidad en alguien que diariamente libraba horribles batallas. Podría mirarlo por siempre.

Pasó una de sus manos por el rostro de Yami, apartando unos rebeldes cabellos que caían por su frente pero estos siempre volvían al mismo lugar lo que lo hizo sonreír levemente. Definitivamente tenía algunos problemas con su cabello.

En ningún momento pasó por su mente despertarlo, pues en primer lugar no sabría que decir y estaba seguro que sería un momento muy incómodo para ambos, y segundo porque estaba seguro que Yami necesitaba su descanso, pues habían tenido una dura batalla y encima de eso estaba herido, así que antes de abandonar la habitación tomó una frazada y la colocó suavemente sobre su cuerpo para cubrirlo un poco del frío. Lo más probable era que el joven cazador despertara con un molesto dolor de espalda y cuello, pero nadie lo había obligado a quedarse dormido ahí, así que ese ya no era su problema. Sin embargo si quisiera ayuda con eso después, entonces quizás si podría hacer algo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar?" la pregunta de Yami lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Si nos damos prisa creo que no nos tomará más de dos horas, incluso podríamos alcanzar a los demás" respondió el chico.

-"Que bueno, no creo poder soportar todo un día viajando" comentó el cazador reacomodándose en su montura.

-"¿Y eso porqué? Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a los viajes largos" preguntó Yugi con curiosidad.

-"Si estoy acostumbrado, es solo que mi espalda me está matando" admitió el ojiescarlata, provocando una suave risa en el menor.

-"¿Por qué te ríes?" inquirió Yami mirando al chico con algo de desconfianza.

-"Por nada" respondió Yugi fingiendo inocencia "mejor démonos prisa" dijo tratando de evitar responder la pregunta mientras apresuraba el paso, seguido de Yami.

'_Como me encanta cuando tengo razón' _pensó el ojivioleta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Oigan¿no podemos descansar un rato?"

-"Deja de quejarte Jou"

-"Pero ya no puedo sentir mi-"

-"No necesitamos esa información Jou!" interrumpió Marik golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

-"Oye! No me golpees" dijo Jou tocando el lugar donde el otro lo había golpeado.

-"Ya hemos avanzado bastante, podríamos tomar un descanso adelante del puente" dijo Malik señalando un pequeño claro justo adelante.

-"Suena bien" asintió Bakura.

Mientras cruzaban el puente de madera se iba haciendo visible una pequeña edificación de roca ubicada en un espacio entre una arboleda justo frente al lugar en que se detuvieron. Junto a ella había una especie de fuente también de roca de la cual brotaba agua acumulándose en una pequeña ciénaga.

-"¿Qué es ese lugar?" preguntó el peliblanco.

-"Es una vieja capilla, ahora está abandonada" respondió Malik bajando de su montura.

-"Eso la hace más tétrica de lo que parece" comentó el menor de los cazadores estirando su cuerpo para desentumecer sus músculos.

-"Dicen que el agua de la fuente que esta a la par nace justamente dentro de la capilla, por eso es considerada una fuente de agua bendita. Se supone que en ese lugar sucedían muchas cosas milagrosas, por eso se erigió esa capilla, pero quedó abandonada desde que hubo una masacre causada por vampiros y otras criaturas, nadie ha vuelto a entrar, ni siquiera a abrir sus puertas" relató el chico.

-"Desde que llegamos no he parado de escuchar ese tipo de historias, que un castillo abandonado, masacres, criaturas psicóticas superdotadas, es como si este lugar atrajera la mala suerte o algo así" comentó Jou.

-"Puede que tengas algo de razón" dijo Mokuba bajando su cabeza.

-"Oye no te pongas así" dijo Marik dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico "si lo que dijiste sobre tu hermano es verdad, ya verás que encontraremos la forma de que regrese" agregó tratando de animar al pequeño Kaiba.

-"Me pregunto si Yami y Yugi habrán tenido suerte con lo que Jou les encargó" se dijo Bakura mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

-"Estoy seguro que si, Yugi conoce los lugares adecuados para encontrar todo lo que sea necesario, aún las cosas mas raras" respondió Malik sonriéndole al cazador tratando de despreocuparlo.

Bakura se tranquilizó un poco ante las palabras de Malik, después de todo sabía que conocía muy bien a su hermano y si estaba seguro de que Yugi encontraría los ingredientes del antídoto era porque lo haría. Entonces recordó la discusión del día anterior, cómo prácticamente le había gritado al chico que era una amenaza por tratar de matar a Marik, algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa y que después de todo logró evitar de una forma admirable. Y a pesar de eso ahí estaba el chico ojilavanda, tratando de darle esperanza como si hubiera olvidado todas las cosas horribles que había dicho de el.

-"Oye Malik" llamó el peliblanco algo vacilante.

-"¿Sí?" preguntó el chico acercándose a donde estaba Bakura, seguido por Marik quien sentía algo de curiosidad sobre lo que su hermano mayor pudiera querer del menor.

-"Pues yo…solo…bueno…en verdad siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer, no debí decir todas esas cosas, no lo dije en serio, es solo que…me sentía furioso por haber permitido que se llevaran a Ryou y…"

-"Lo sé Bakura, Marik me lo dijo, debo admitir que me sentí un poco mal con lo que dijiste, pero luego supe que no lo hiciste a propósito" dijo el chico honestamente.

-"Pero aún así, espero que aceptes mis disculpas" pidió Bakura.

-"Por supuesto que si" respondió Malik con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por el cazador. Marik, que había estado cerca todo el tiempo, tampoco pudo contener su sonrisa.

-"Y respecto a Ryou…" prosiguió Bakura, pero Malik le interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-"Descuida, se que si hay alguien que puede recuperarlo, ese eres tú" dijo el menor, Bakura solo asintió asegurándole a Malik que así sería.

En ese momento sintió una aguda punzada de dolor en su cabeza, tan fuerte que incluso lo aturdía, lo que lo obligó a sostenerse del árbol que estaba junto a él mientras se tomaba su cabeza con su otra mano cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-"Bakura¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó Marik alarmado acercándose al mayor.

-"Mi cabeza…me duele" respondió entre dientes. Marik lo tomó de un brazo y le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Los demás se acercaron de inmediato a ver que ocurría.

-"Es por la luna llena, el veneno de lobo dentro de ti empieza a reaccionar lentamente" explicó Jou arrodillándose junto al peliblanco.

-"Pero es de día" comentó Mokuba.

-"Eso no quiere decir que no tenga ninguna influencia, recuerda que a pesar de que no es visible, durante el día la luna sigue ahí" respondió el rubio.

Era como si miles de rocas golpearan su cabeza repetidamente, no podía siquiera escuchar las voces de los demás, solamente podía escuchar su propia sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas con algo que le producía una sensación quemante en sus entrañas. Luego de unos momentos el dolor fue disminuyendo, su respiración regulándose, hasta que pudo abrir sus ojos y enfocar bien su mirada, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos lavanda de Marik.

-"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el menor.

-"Si, ya pasó" respondió el peliblanco suspirando entrecortadamente.

-"Bebe un poco de agua" dijo Jou mientras le ofrecía una pequeña botella. Bakura bebió un poco, sintiendo como el líquido helado aliviaba el ardor en su cuerpo.

-"Espero que Yami y Yugi se den prisa, entre más actúe en veneno más fuerte deberá ser la dosis y no sé que efectos eso pueda tener en tu cuerpo" dijo Jou.

-"Eso no importa, mientras no me dejes cometer alguna locura de la que me arrepentiría no importa lo que pase conmigo" contestó Bakura sin dudarlo. Jou y Marik se miraron, pues sabían exactamente a que tipo de locura se refería el otro cazador.

Un sonido casi imperceptible llegó a los entrenados oídos de los dos cazadores, haciendo que tomaran sus armas y se pusieran de pie rápidamente.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mokuba un poco asustado.

-"Tenemos compañía" respondió Bakura observando a su alrededor.

-"Jou, encárgate del pequeño Kaiba" dijo Marik sin distraerse, inmediatamente Malik se unió a ellos con su alabarda en mano.

Un silencio abismal se manifestó mientras los dos cazadores y Malik trataban de descifrar por donde serían atacados. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que un vampiro surgiera de entre los árboles abalanzándose sobre Marik quien cayó de espaldas al suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba al inicio.

-"Marik!" exclamó Malik preocupado.

-"Maldición…ahora si me estoy enfadando" musitó el cazador mientras se ponía de pié dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al vampiro que lo había atacado.

-"Me temo que hay mas de uno" dijo Bakura llamando la atención de los demás. Efectivamente varios vampiros comenzaron a emerger de entre los árboles, entre ellos algunos de gran tamaño y con notables deseos de matanza.

-"Son esos vampiros monstruosos otra vez" observó Marik.

-"Para que Kaiba haya enviado su artillería pesada quiere decir que esta vez va en serio" dijo Malik retrocediendo un poco hasta juntarse a los cazadores. Los vampiros ahora los tenían rodeados sin posibilidad de escapar.

-"Miren a quienes tenemos aquí" interrumpió una voz "Son los apuestos cazadores" agregó abriéndose paso entre los vampiros dejando ver a Teana, seguida de Mai.

-"Ustedes otra vez" dijo Malik claramente irritado por las recién llegadas.

-"¿Que modales son esos querido Malik? Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama" dijo la chica rubia en todo de burla.

-"El problema es que no veo ninguna por aquí" respondió el chico.

-"Esos cazadores han sido una mala influencia para ti, pero descuida, precisamente venimos a encargarnos de eso" dijo Teana con una sonrisa perversa.

-"No creas que será fácil, somos algo difíciles de matar" dijo Marik.

-"Eso lo hará mas divertido" respondió Mai mirando fijamente al menor de los cazadores.

-"Espera Mai" interrumpió la castaña interponiendo uno de sus brazos para impedir el avance de la otra "Falta uno de ellos, al igual que Yugi" agregó.

-"Eso que importa" reclamó la rubia apartando el brazo de la ojiazul.

-"¿Qué tal si están escondidos en los alrededores y salen por sorpresa?"

-"No había nadie más aparte de ellos, además ¿qué diferencia hace? Siguen siendo menos por lo tanto están en desventaja" replicó Mai notablemente impaciente por que empezara la batalla.

-"Tienes razón" dijo finalmente Teana "Terminen con esos cazadores, dejen a los dos chicos con vida" ordenó la chica señalando a Malik y Mokuba.

Los vampiros lentamente se fueron acercando a los tres jóvenes, mostrando afiladas garras y colmillos listos para cortar.

-"Es una lástima que no podré disfrutarte querido Bakura, realmente me parecías una delicia" dijo Teana desde lo alto de un árbol. Bakura la miró con furia, pero luego volvió su atención a las bestias frente a él.

-"Y bien Bakura¿ya tienes un plan?" preguntó Marik sin despegar su vista de los vampiros.

-"Darles una paliza" respondió el mayor.

-"Estoy de acuerdo¿y tú Malik?"

-"Si, suena bien" respondió el chico sonriendo.

Los vampiros comenzaron a atacarlos, Bakura se separó de los otros dos y fue en busca de los enormes vampiros mientras Marik y Malik se encargaban de los otros.

-"¿Crees que Bakura pueda con esos vampiros?" preguntó Malik mientras atravesaba una de las criaturas con la punta de su alabarda.

-"No olvides que el veneno de hombre lobo corre por su sangre al igual que en la de esos vampiros, así que está a su nivel, o aún mejor tomando en cuenta que esta muy molesto" respondió el joven cazador cortando la cabeza de un vampiro.

Efectivamente Bakura no parecía tener mayor problema luchando contra los vampiros guerreros. Podía igualar su fuerza e incluso la velocidad de sus movimientos sin dificultad, lo que dejó sorprendidas a las dos apariciones.

-"¿Cómo es posible?" se preguntó Teana.

-"A este paso van a derrotarlos fácilmente" dijo Mai observando preocupada.

Al cabo de unos minutos la mayoría de los vampiros comunes habían sido derrotados, al igual que muchos de los guerreros.

-"Vaya, creí que sería más divertido" dijo Marik mientras acababa con dos monstruos al mismo tiempo.

-"Ese maldito!" exclamó Mai muy molesta.

-"Llama a los refuerzos" le ordenó la chica ojiazul sin despegar su vista de la batalla.

Un sonido ensordecedor se hizo escuchar, por su magnitud estaban seguros que en todo el bosque. Entonces más vampiros comenzaron a llegar, no eran guerreros pero eran muchos más de los que eran al principio.

-"Querías diversión, pues aquí la tienes!" exclamó Mai saltando del árbol donde estaba.

-"Espera Mai! No vayas!" Teana trató de detenerla, pero la rubia no la escuchó.

Marik y Malik seguían luchando contra los vampiros que aparecían de todos lados, Bakura hacía lo mismo pero un poco más lejos. No eran muy fuertes pero eran demasiados, no sabían cuanto más podrían resistir. En ese instante, uno de los vampiros golpeó a Marik en su costado, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con un gemido de dolor.

-"Marik¿Estas bien?" preguntó Malik alarmado.

-"Eso creo" respondió el cazador tratando de ponerse de pié con algo de dificultad, pero su herida dolía.

Malik trataba de contenerlos a todos para prevenir que atacaran al joven cazador, pero eran muchos. Unos vampiros lograron acorralar al chico, y éste vio como se preparaban para atacarlo con sus garras, así que cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante lo que vendría. Pero lo siguiente que escuchó fue una especie de ráfaga de viento, seguido por un ruido parecido a cuerpos cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Al abrir sus ojos vio a los vampiros que habían estado a punto de atacarlo en el suelo, con flechas atravesando por completo sus cuerpos.

-"Pero que demonios…" se dijo tratando de descifrar que acababa de suceder, entonces escuchó una voz muy conocida desde la otra dirección.

-"Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo"

-"Yugi!" exclamó el menor aliviado por la llegada de su hermano y el otro cazador, quienes con formidable puntería habían derribado a los vampiros.

-"Que buen disparo" comentó Marik poniéndose de pie apretando su costado con su manos.

-"Acabemos con esos vampiros" dijo Yami tomando varias flechas, Yugi asintió imitando al cazador y con excelentes disparos lograron derribar a varios vampiros más.

-"Ahora si acabaremos con ellos" dijo Marik retomando su arma y liquidando a todos los vampiros que podía junto a Malik.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura estaba lidiando muy bien con los vampiros que se le interponían, pero en ese momento esa sensación de fuego en sus venas nuevamente se hizo presente. Su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo se sentía en llamas. Trató de enfocar su mirada en los vampiros frente a él, pero no podía concentrarse, su vista se nublaba y se sentía aturdido por una especie de manto de bruma en su mente. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ya no obedecía sus órdenes, sino que más bien obedecía a sus instintos, que en ese momento buscaban la causa de su malestar, divisándolo a lo lejos.

Se incorporó nuevamente y trató de avanzar hacia su objetivo, pero los vampiros se seguían cruzando en su camino. Comenzó a acabar con ellos, no tanto para proteger su vida ni la de los demás, sino porque necesitaba deshacerse de eso que le causaba ese dolor, que lo estaba haciendo perder el control. Sus ataques eran cada vez más violentos, obedeciendo más a su instinto de matanza que al de supervivencia. Debía llegar a eso que le atraía a lo lejos y destruirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami y Yugi ya se habían encargado de la mayoría de vampiros disparándoles veloces y poderosas flechas desde lo lejos, lanzando hasta cinco flechas en un solo disparo sin fallar ni una sola vez, mientras Marik y Malik se encargaban de los que sus flechas no podían alcanzar.

-"Acabaré contigo!" una exclamación alertó a los dos ojilavanda, quienes se voltearon hacia donde provenía, encontrándose con Mai quien se abalanzó sobre el menor de los cazadores, lanzándolo lejos de Malik.

-"Marik!" exclamó, sin embargo no pudo ir en su auxilio pues los vampiros no dejaban de atacarlo.

-"¿Qué es acaso hoy…el día de atacarme sin piedad?" dijo Marik levantándose muy molesto. Pero no había terminado de ponerse de pié cuando la rubia ya lo había tomado por el cuello.

-"No…hoy es el día en que te despedirás de este mundo" dijo Mai en un tono venenoso, lanzando nuevamente al cazador, esta vez hacia la fuente detrás de ellos. Debido a la fuerza con la que fue lanzado, su cabeza golpeó una de las rocas, dejándolo aturdido.

-"¿Qué apropiado no crees? Una capilla será tu tumba, así podrás pedir por tu miserable alma de una vez" dijo la rubia acercándose al cazador caminando por la orilla de la fuente. Una vez llegó a él lo tomó del cabello aprovechando que seguía mareado por el golpe e inclinó su cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto, cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho.

-"¿Pero que…"

Se separó un poco del cazador sin soltarlo y vio horrorizada como su piel comenzaba a quemarse y su cuerpo a desintegrarse.

-"No¿Por qué? No es posible!" exclamaba mientras su cuerpo se consumía agonizantemente.

-"Mai!" gritó Teana quien había observado todo desde lo alto "Retírense todos!" ordenó a los pocos vampiros que sobraban, quienes se elevaron por los aires y la siguieron.

Marik cayó de rodillas, mirando su espada con un gesto de incredulidad.

-"Creo que de verdad es agua bendita" se dijo observando su espada empapada al igual que él.

-"Estas bien Marik?" preguntó Malik quien había corrido hacia él una vez que los vampiros huyeron.

-"He estado mejor, pero viviré" respondió el cazador con una sonrisa mientras el chico lo ayudaba a salir de la fuente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La batalla había terminado, tanto la que sostenía contra los vampiros como la que tenía lugar dentro de él mismo. Estaba cansado, los últimos rastros de dolor en su cuerpo todavía no desaparecían, pero el cansancio mental era el peor. Luchar contra sus propios instintos, sus propios demonios, había sido la batalla más difícil, extenuante y desgarrante que había tenido en ese momento. Esta vez había logrado vencer ese instinto, pero ya no confiaba en sí mismo. Desde donde estaba en el suelo podía escuchar apresurados pasos que se acercaban.

-"Bakura¿Te encuentras bien?"

Era Jou y venían más personas con él. Trató de incorporarse pero no podía reunir la fuerza para hacerlo, así que permaneció en el suelo, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-"¿Qué le sucedió? No se ve muy bien" dijo otra voz, que pudo reconocer como la de Marik.

-"No hay heridas o lesiones además de las que ya tenía" dijo Jou luego de revisarlo. "Bakura ¿estas bien? Di algo" insistió el rubio.

-"Quema…" fue lo único que pudo articular.

-"Ayúdame a levantarlo un poco¿quieres? Debemos quitarle esto" escuchó la voz de Jou pedir a alguien mientras lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos. Luego sintió un par de manos cálidas tomar su otro brazo mientras lo levantaban, luego una de esas manos lo sostenía por la espalda mientras con la otra ayudaba a quitarle su chaqueta. Al sentir su piel entrar en contacto con el aire frío un suspiro de alivio abandonó su boca.

-"¿Estas seguro que estará bien?" preguntó otra voz muy cerca de él. Ese era Yami, era imposible no reconocer su voz.

'_Yami?'_

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato y se volteó, encontrándose con su hermano que lo miraba un poco preocupado.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Yami.

Inmediatamente apartó de forma brusca las manos de Yami y se separó de él, como si el sólo contacto de su piel lo quemara. Notó como el menor se sorprendía ante su reacción, pues era la primera vez que le respondía de esa manera.

-"Déjame…estoy bien" dijo Bakura apartando su mirada de la del ojiescarlata.

Yami pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego aparentó resignarse a las palabras del mayor y su rostro volvió a su usual expresión indiferente, pero Bakura había visto en sus ojos y pudo ver que lo había herido con su actitud. No podía evitar reclamarse a sí mismo por haberle hecho eso a su hermano menor, pero era lo más sensato. Con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

Marik también había notado la tensión entre ambos hermanos, así que mientras Jou se encargaba de Bakura, él se dirigió hacia Yami.

-"Yami…sabes lo difícil que es esto para él" comenzó a decir.

-"Lo sé Marik, no es su culpa" interrumpió Yami de una forma más fría que de costumbre sin mirarlo.

-"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Yami solamente asintió sin apartar su mirada de lo que fuera que estuviera viendo.

-"¿Estas seguro de poder continuar?" preguntó Jou al peliblanco que se ponía de pie.

-"Si, ya pasó, además debemos apresurarnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo" respondió Bakura.

-"Malik, ve adelante con ellos" dijo Yugi a su hermano.

-"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó el chico confundido por la decisión de Yugi.

-"Vigilaré la retaguardia con Yami, por si nos atacan nuevamente" respondió sin dudar. Sin embargo no quería decirle que el verdadero motivo era para mantener a Yami lo más alejado de Bakura que fuera posible. El no era ningún tonto y se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero no quería atormentar a su pequeño hermano con más problemas, en especial si no podían hacer nada al respecto.

-"Está bien, entonces partiremos ahora" dijo el pequeño ojilavanda emprendiendo la marcha junto a Marik, seguido de cerca por Bakura, Jou y Mokuba.

Volteó su mirada hacia Yami que estaba junto a él observando al grupo alejarse. A simple vista su rostro parecía no reflejar nada pero sabía que estaba molesto, pero sobre todo herido.

-"¿Estarás bien con esto?" preguntó suavemente. Yami negó con su cabeza.

-"No puede evitarme por siempre, pero si por ahora lo hace sentirse más seguro, entonces así será" respondió.

Una vez los demás estuvieron a una distancia que consideraron prudente, ambos jóvenes iniciaron la marcha también.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo. Se que la batalla no fue la gran cosa pero en realidad ese no era el evento mas importante de este capitulo, sino que solo era algo que ayudó a desencadenar otras cosas (xD) 

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Por favor recuerden dejar sus reviews, en verdad se agradecen!

Ya estamos muy pero muy cerca del final, así que no pueden perderse el próximo capitulo! (espero no perderme yo tampoco y escribir lo antes posible jejeje).

Una vez más, espero que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior para todos y mis mejores deseos para todos.

Hasta la próxima!


	19. El último atardecer

Aquí está el capitulo 19 n

Estoy viva…xD…y aquí está el capitulo 19 n.n

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a **fussili, MiZuKi-ShiO, Aenor Sachiel, ****xXI'mALittleTeaPotXx, ladyyami-atem, Angel Maxwell**y **Becky-chan** (ya casi es hora del SetoxJoey, solo un poco mas)

No estoy segura como resultará este capitulo, pero espero que les guste.

AH! Casi lo olvido! En este capitulo habrán algunas entradas del diario de un sujeto que se encuentran por ahí, así todo lo que este escrito _–así-_ serán las entradas del diario. Solo para aclarar este punto.

Dedico este capítulo a Bran-chan y Hiei-chan, thanx for biting me back to life every day!…y tambien al AnK-tachi x su día, o-me-de-tou!! (x adelantado jeje) ) Soukyuu da!!

Ya saben, Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen y, a menos que el universo súbitamente se transforme, Heero mate a Relena y se case con Duo, Lelouch tire a Nanally de una ventana, Kira le diga a Lacus que canta horrible, Tezuka baile sobre una mesa en ropas menores, y los Festums asimilen a Maya en vez de Soushi, nunca van a pertenecerme…que lastima u.u

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

"**El último atardecer"**

"Bien, hemos llegado" dijo Malik señalando hacia el frente.

"¿Esa es…su casa de verano?" preguntó Jou mirando boquiabierto la construcción.

"Así es, no es tan espaciosa a comparación de…"

"¿Estas bromeando? Es enorme!" exclamó el rubio interrumpiendo al chico.

"Cálmate Jou, no es como si nunca hubieras visto una casa de este tamaño" dijo Marik tranquilamente.

"Perdón por no haber sido un niño rico como ustedes y haberme criado con el tacaño de Pegasus" respondió Jou haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Deja las quejas de tu vida para otra ocasión, tenemos trabajo" dijo el menor de los cazadores.

Tomaron sus cosas y caminaron por un extenso jardín hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Malik abrió la puerta y entraron a un amplio corredor que llevaba al salón principal. Estaba completamente oscuro, así que Malik caminó hasta las ventanas y abrió las gruesas y oscuras cortinas, permitiendo que la luz del día iluminara el lugar.

"Perdón por el desorden, pero hace mucho que no veníamos a este lugar" se disculpó el chico.

Efectivamente el sitio estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y los muebles estaban cubiertos para evitar que se dañaran. No parecía que alguien hubiera estado en el lugar en bastante tiempo.

"Descuida, de cualquier forma no estamos aquí de vacaciones" dijo Bakura.

"Vaya, no pensé que estaría tan sucio" dijo Yugi apareciendo por el pasillo con Yami detrás de él, pero cuando el chico entró al salón el cazador permaneció en la entrada.

"Por supuesto que estaría así, la última vez que vinimos fue hace dos años" respondió Malik abriendo un poco las ventanas para dejar que entrara un poco de aire.

"Pues aunque nosotros no hemos estado aquí, alguien si lo ha hecho" notó Yugi.

"¿Porqué dices eso?" preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

"La entrada y el pasillo que lleva hacia el sótano no se veían tan descuidados a comparación del resto" respondió el chico ojivioleta observando con atención el resto del lugar.

"Eso sólo confirma que estamos en el lugar correcto" agregó Marik.

"¿Que hacemos entonces?" preguntó el pequeño Mokuba.

"Sugiero que primero busquemos un sitio para que Jou pueda trabajar con el antídoto, luego podemos ir a revisar el sótano y ver si podemos localizar el portal" respondió Yugi.

"El estudio que está al lado podría ser útil para Jou" sugirió Malik.

"Esta bien, llevemos todo hacia allá y consigamos lo que necesitará" contestó Yugi.

"Traeré lo que Jou nos pidió mientras tanto" dijo Yami saliendo de nuevo por los ingredientes del antídoto sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada. Yugi lo observó salir y luego se volteó hacia Bakura, quien mantenía su mirada baja.

...

Luego de haberse ubicado en la espaciosa habitación, los siete bajaron al sótano de la casa.

"Bien Jou, esta es el lugar que viste en la pintura" dijo Yugi.

El rubio miro a su alrededor prestando atención a cada detalle del lugar.

"Es…el lugar que vi en mi sueño…pero un poco diferente" respondió observando el lugar.

"La pintura que viste es de unos años después de la muerte de Salomon, muchas cosas han sido removidas o agregadas y otras simplemente movidas de su puesto" comentó Malik encendiendo unos candiles ubicados en diferentes áreas de la habitación para iluminarla.

"Dices que viste el momento en que Kaiba fue encerrado en el portal, ¿crees que puedes ubicar el lugar exacto donde fue?" preguntó Bakura.

"No lo sé, es muy diferente a como lo vi en mi sueño, pero déjame intentarlo" respondió el rubio.

Había tantas cosas, tantos estantes y artefactos que no sabía exactamente por donde empezar. Trató de ubicar el único punto cuya ubicación permanecía intacta, la entrada.

Se ubicó en el lugar desde donde veía la puerta justo como la había visto en su sueño. Cerró sus ojos y trató de visualizar todo lo que había soñado, moviendo su cuerpo al tiempo en que su mente recorría cada lugar que había observado. Se detuvo y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose de frente a un estante cubierto por un manto de tela.

"Es ahí" dijo señalando el estante, o más bien la pared detrás de él.

"Movamos eso" dijo Bakura. Los demás se acercaron y entre todos pudieron mover el estante.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" dijo Marik observando lo que acababan de revelar.

"Un…espejo?" dijo Bakura mirando extrañado el artefacto.

"Y uno muy grande y sucio" agregó Yugi.

"Eso es, había un espejo, ahí fue donde encerró a Kaiba" dijo Jou.

Marik se acercó al cristal seguido de Malik, con un trozo de tela comenzaron a limpiarlo un poco. Cuando lograron descubrir una gran parte se dieron cuenta de algo muy peculiar.

"¿Te das cuenta?" preguntó Malik asombrado.

"Si…" respondió el cazador.

"¿Qué pasa Marik? ¿Qué es lo que ven?" preguntó Bakura.

"Mas bien lo que no podemos ver" contestó el menor mientras se hacía a un lado para que los demás pudieran observar. Lo que vieron los dejó perplejos.

"No…no nos reflejamos en él" dijo Yugi sin poder creerlo.

"Todo lo que está en la habitación está reflejado…menos nosotros" reiteró Yami.

"Ahí debe estar el portal" dijo Bakura.

"Bien, sabemos donde esta, pero ¿cómo lo abrimos?" preguntó Marik posando su mano sobre el cristal como tratando de encontrar alguna grieta o algo que pareciera una entrada.

"Solo Ryou, Yugi y Malik pueden abrirlo" dijo Mokuba.

"Pero no sabemos como!" manifestó Malik.

"¿Olvidas que ya lo hicieron una vez? Tú lo abriste Malik" le recordó el pelinegro.

"Pero no lo hice conscientemente, ni siquiera lo recuerdo" respondió el ojilavanda.

"Esta bien, encontraremos algo que nos diga como hacerlo, no te angusties Malik" dijo Yugi colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"Deberíamos revisar este lugar, estoy seguro que debe haber algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda entre todas estas cosas" dijo Bakura.

"Estoy de acuerdo, también deberíamos revisar el estudio, vi algunos libros y pergaminos cuando estuvimos ahí, y necesito comenzar a preparar el antídoto" dijo Jou.

"Yo iré contigo y revisaré lo que viste" respondió el peliblanco "ustedes pueden revisar este lugar" agregó refiriéndose a Marik y los demás.

"Yo te ayudaré a preparar el antídoto" se ofreció Mokuba rápidamente "tengo algo de experiencia con esas cosas, después de todo es de familia" agregó el chico un poco nervioso.

"Claro, te lo agradezco" respondió Jou sonriéndole al chico. De esa forma los tres subieron hacia el estudio dejando a los otros cuatro en el sótano.

...

Bakura, Jou y Mokuba entraron al estudio, todos los ingredientes y materiales para el antídoto estaban listos sobre un escritorio de madera tallada en el centro de la habitación, unos estantes cubrían dos de las paredes, mientras que en las otras dos enormes ventanas dejaban entrar la poca luz que se colaba por las gruesas nubes en el cielo.

"¿Qué habrá sido este lugar?" preguntó Mokuba observando cuidadosamente cada detalle del lugar.

"Yugi comentó que esta habitación se ha usado mas que todo como una pequeña biblioteca por la familia, pero que originalmente era el estudio de Salomon, así que muchas de sus cosas podrían estar en este lugar" respondió Jou.

Bakura examinó sus alrededores, los estantes en especial, nada parecía tan antiguo como para decir que podría haber pertenecido a Salomon, pero no haría daño revisar el contenido del lugar.

"Empezaré a preparar el antídoto, Mokuba necesito que me asistas. ¿Estarás bien Bakura?" preguntó el rubio ya detrás del escritorio sacando algunos de los ingredientes.

"Si, buscaré algo que nos ayude a abrir ese portal, si en realidad hay documentos antiguos como dice Yugi, debe haber algo en esta habitación que nos diga como hacerlo" respondió examinando los libros y sacando los rollos de pergaminos en los estantes dispuesto a revisarlos.

Pasó casi una hora pero Bakura aún no encontraba nada. Como lo había sospechado, todo lo que estaba en esos estantes era de muchos años después de la muerte de Salomon, y nada hacía referencia al portal o nada que tuviera que ver con Kaiba, la mayoría eran simples diarios, libros y pergaminos con fórmulas alquímicas, diagramas, retratos o conjuros. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando divisó en la pared de roca un área que parecía hecha de madera, a la altura del suelo. Se acercó con cautela y vio que se trataba de una pequeña puerta disimulada por cajones y pinturas abandonadas puestas sobre ella.

Se acercó y comenzó a retirar todo aquello que bloqueaba la entrada, pero cuando estuvo libre se dio cuenta que un viejo pero sólido cerrojo impedía que abriera la escotilla.

"Que interesante" se dijo a si mismo. Trató de forzar la cerradura pero fue en vano. Tal parecía que no cedería ante un sencillo intento, así que buscó algo que le sirviera para de alguna forma abrirla. Divisó en una esquina todo el equipaje que habían llevado, y entre todo eso una de las hachas de Marik.

Se levantó y caminó en silencio hacia el lugar y tomó el arma, regresando de la misma manera pues no quería molestar a Jou, quien estaba concentrado preparando el antídoto. Pero sabía que no podía abrir esa cerradura sin hacer un poco de ruido.

...

Si había algo que Jou detestaba era el ruido, sobre todo cuando se encontraba concentrado trabajando en uno de sus inventos, o especialmente cuando se trataba de algo tan delicado como lo era preparar una sustancia desconocida para el y que consideraba potencialmente peligrosa si no se hacía de forma precisa.

Era por eso que estaba agradecido de estar acompañado de Mokuba, quien solo hacía comentarios breves cuando era sumamente necesario, y Bakura, quien después de su hermano Yami, era muy callado y respetaba la concentración del rubio sin decir palabra alguna a menos que se le hablara primero, a diferencia de Marik a quien le encantaba fastidiarlo y no podía mantenerse callado ni por un minuto.

Por esa razón era de esperarse el sobresalto que le ocasionó el estruendo en la pared proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba el cazador, provocando que derramara un poco del líquido que en ese momento depositaba cuidadosamente en un pequeño tubo. Y por consiguiente, su reacción ante semejante atrocidad.

"¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando para darme un susto así!?" exclamó el rubio muy alterado.

"Lo siento, no pasará de nuevo" se disculpo Bakura, pero por su tono de voz era obvio que no estaba muy arrepentido.

"¿Lo sientes? Pude haber echado a perder el antídoto idiota, ¿acaso no ves que si cometo aunque sea un pequeño error podrías acabar muerto?" prosiguió sin bajar la voz. Bakura no respondió, sabía que a Jou le bastaría solo un par de minutos de gritar y hacer escándalo para volver a tranquilizarse y retomar su labor, además estaba muy ocupado abriendo la pequeña puerta que había encontrado del otro lado de la habitación.

Ahora recordaba porqué prefería tener cerca a Marik cuando trabajaba: prefería soportar su parloteo incesante que los sustos que Bakura siempre le daba, con los cuales terminaba echando a perder su trabajo.

...

Bakura abrió la puerta y comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente lo que ahí había. Era como una especie de bóveda encajada en la pared de forma tal que si no se observaba con atención jamás se notaría que existía. En la opinión del cazador, era un motivo de peso para darle especial atención a su contenido.

Algunas de las cosas que ahí se encontraban eran rollos de pergaminos, libros antiguos y algunas figuras de porcelana que parecían ser muy valiosas, al menos para la familia ya que aunque unas estaban rotas, seguían guardadas. Bakura sacó todo lo que pudo encontrar, pero había algo en él que le decía que esas cosas en realidad no tenían tanto valor. Y si era así, ¿por qué estaban escondidas con tanto recelo? Solo para estar seguro tomó uno de los rollos de pergaminos y lo abrió. Estaba vacío. Repitió el mismo proceso con los otros y obtuvo resultados similares, algunos solo tenían manchas, otras parecían textos empezados pero dejados a medias por algún error. Reviso las figuras y la mayoría estaban rotas o eran simplemente de roca. Los libros eran simples copias de los que ya había en las libreras de la habitación. Era como si simplemente fueran parte del camuflaje de la bóveda, para esconder algo de real valor en lo profundo de ese cajón. Y en realidad así era. Cuando su mano chocó con el fondo de madera, éste se movió levemente, permitiendo el acceso a un nivel un poco más profundo del cajón. Bakura introdujo su mano en la pequeña hendidura que se había creado y retiró el fondo falso, luego introdujo nuevamente su mano y con la punta de sus dedos logró tocar lo que parecía ser una especie de libro, pero estaba muy profundo. Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo y con mucha dificultad logró tomar uno de los extremos del objeto, atrayéndolo hasta el exterior hasta que por fin lo extrajo completamente. Se trataba de un libro bastante grueso, o al menos eso pensaba que era hasta que lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era completamente manuscrito. Al leer la primera página comprendió precisamente porqué había estado en ese lugar por tanto tiempo.

"El…diario de Salomon?" se dijo aún sin poder creerlo.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó Mokuba abandonando la concentración que tenía en lo que había estado haciendo.

"Es su diario" repitió, más para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que acababa de encontrar.

"El único documento que queda de él" dijo el chico, que ahora se arrodillaba junto a Bakura para poder ver el objeto.

"¿Quieres decir que no hay nada más que le haya pertenecido?" preguntó Jou también acercándose a ellos.

"Es sabido por todos en el pueblo que hace años, incluso antes que ellos nacieran, hubo un incendio, Yugi dice que las cosas que se habían guardado de Salomon durante generaciones se perdieron en el fuego, creen que pudo haber sido intencional para que nadie supiera nada del portal ni de cómo liberar al espíritu malvado que ahí moraba y así evitar desgracias" relató Mokuba.

"Entonces esto es todo lo que queda" dijo Jou.

"Parece como si todo hubiera estado planeado desde un principio. Debe ser una pena para ellos que precisamente su diario no se destruyera" comentó Bakura de forma irónica mientras empezaba a hojear el diario. Decidió pasar de largo un buen número de páginas que hablaban solo de sus hazañas como cazador de monstruos, ya tenía suficiente con lo que vivía a diario, sin embargo unas entradas más adelante si captaron su atención.

_-_

_No sé como todo se complicó tanto. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?, ¿Porqué te convertiste en esto que ya no puedo reconocer?...y sin embargo no puedo dejar de amar…_

_-_

Bakura dedujo que esa entrada se refería al momento en que Kaiba hizo el pacto y se convirtió en lo que era. Desde ese momento siguió leyendo.

_-_

_Sucedió de nuevo…más inocentes…y no les pude salvar. No porque no quisiera, sino que no me pude obligar a hacerlo, no sin saber en lo profundo de mi mente y mi corazón que seguramente te causaría daño. _

_¿Hasta cuando continuarás con esto?...Pero cuando me detengo a pensarlo, se que si llegaras a desistir de igual forma te perderé, tu vida es la de otros. _

_Si tan solo pudiera salvarte, pero me siento impotente…_

_-_

Siguió leyendo más entradas, la mayoría describiendo terribles masacres por parte de Kaiba, hasta que llegó a una que llamó su atención.

_-_

_Esto ya no puede continuar!...mi egoísmo ya cobró demasiadas vidas y ni siquiera lo vale._

_Justo cuando pensaba que no podías caer más bajo._

_Pero ahora la ira me consume…y el odio…odio hacia mí por permitir que esto sucediera habiendo podido detenerlo hace tanto…y odio hacia ti por destruir y acabar con las vidas de cada una de las personas inocentes de ese lugar…_

_Simplemente no quedó nada. Al llegar no había ni un solo sonido más que los lamentos del frío viento que sollozaba por cada alma que se había perdido. Al ver cada cuerpo, cada niño cuyos ojos no volverán a abrirse, cada madre que no volverá a dar su calor, no pude evitar por primera vez verdaderamente odiarte, aborrecerte, por lo que hiciste y por lo que todo el tiempo me impediste hacer…te odio, tanto, porque a pesar de eso no puedo odiarte completamente…porque mi odio hacia ti es opacado por mi amor._

_Pero ya no mas, mi egoísmo ya fue demasiado, los sacrificios innecesarios en mi ingenua esperanza de recuperarte…cuando todo el tiempo he sabido que no puedes ser salvado._

_Ya no más, esta noche mi corazón no decidirá más. _

_Con estas mismas manos que tanto anhelan acariciarte, con todas estas fuerzas con las que siempre te amé, voy a terminar yo mismo con esto._

_Si lo que te dio la vida es lo que va a arrebatártela, entonces yo me convertiré en eso que siempre hemos cazado y con todo mi dolor te arrancaré la vida. Luego seré perseguido como el vil ser en que me habré convertido para arrancar tu último aliento, guardando la esperanza que alguien tan apasionado como un día lo fuimos tú y yo atraviese mi corazón y me libere de mi agonía…_

…_Me convertiré en tu principio, y también en nuestro final…_

_-_

Luego de eso ya no había más entradas, sólo algunas fórmulas y ecuaciones. Cerró el diario y lo depositó en el suelo, donde Jou lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo.

"¿Qué quiso decir con esa última frase?" se dijo de forma pensativa.

"_Me convertiré en tu principio, y también en nuestro final"_…por más que lo analizaba no lograba descifrar su significado, pero sabía que esa era la clave.

"Oye, mira lo que tenemos aquí! La misma formula del antídoto con el que estoy trabajando" exclamó Jou mostrándole a Bakura las fórmulas que había después de la última entrada.

"¿Y que es la que esta junto a ella?" preguntó Mokuba señalando una fórmula diferente.

"Déjame ver" dijo el rubio examinando con cuidado "Pues…parece que son los componentes del veneno de hombre lobo. Salomon debe ser quien descubrió el antídoto a partir de los componentes del veneno mismo. Encontró una forma de neutralizarlo. Vaya que si era un genio" respondió finalmente.

"_¿Para qué querría él un antídoto al veneno?" _pensó Bakura.

Luego, de un solo golpe, todo empezó a cobrar sentido para él.

"Mokuba, ¿te molestaría recordarme porqué es que Kaiba termino encerrado en el portal?" preguntó el peliblanco, sorprendiendo al chico.

"Pues…parece que Salomon se arrepintió a último momento y decidió simplemente encerrarlo" respondió el chico confundido por la súbita pregunta del cazador

"¿Por qué Salomon querría un antídoto al veneno de hombre lobo? Kaiba no era uno de ellos así que el antídoto no tendría ningún efecto, y dudo que fuera para alguien más ya que según lo que nos explicaste del portal, no era necesario" explicó Bakura.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" preguntó Jou confundido.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste según tu sueño Jou: 'Lo que le dio la vida es lo que debe quitársela', y mira lo que dice aquí: '_Si lo que te dio la vida es lo que va a arrebatártela, entonces yo me convertiré en eso que siempre hemos cazado'_…Ambos eran cazadores, como nosotros, perseguían monstruos, entre ellos hombres lobo, y Mokuba dijo que el pacto que hizo Kaiba era realizado por medio de hombres lobo" dijo el cazador.

"Es cierto, yo lo vi en mi sueño, él mismo se quitó la vida, y luego uno de los hombres lobo se la devolvió" respondió el rubio recordando el sueño que había tenido.

"'_Lo que le dio la vida es lo que debe quitársela'…_Un hombre lobo lo revivió, significa que Salomon planeaba convertirse en lo único que puede acabar con él…"

"Un hombre lobo" finalizó Mokuba, sin poder creer lo que acababan de descubrir.

"Así es, solo un hombre lobo puede matarlo" repitió Bakura. _'Y yo estoy a punto de convertirme en uno'_ pensó desconcertado.

"¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¿Y qué hacen en el suelo?" dijo una voz desde la entrada de la habitación. Los tres se voltearon y se encontraron con Marik y los otros que los observaban de pie desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Bakura encontró el diario de Salomón y creo que sabemos como derrotar a Kaiba" respondió Jou.

"Parece que estamos con suerte este día" contestó el menor de los cazadores entrando a la habitación.

"¿Ustedes también encontraron algo?" preguntó Bakura.

"Solo un par de cosas, pero creo que son más que suficientes"

"¿Y bien?" inquirió el rubio.

"En resumen, sabemos cómo abrir el portal y como sacar al espíritu del cuerpo del hermano de Mokuba y que tome una forma propia" respondió Yugi sentándose.

"De verdad?" exclamó Mokuba.

"Si, así que podemos sacarlo primero del cuerpo de tu hermano y después encargarnos de él sin que sufra ningún daño, claro si encontramos como derrotarlo" dijo Marik.

"Descuida, ya lo hicimos" respondió Jou señalando el diario que aún estaba en sus manos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Malik sin poder creerlo.

"¿Dónde encontraron eso?" preguntó Yugi levantándose para examinar el misterioso diario.

"Ahí" respondió Bakura señalando el cajón en la pared. "Son una familia llena de secretos" agregó mientras Yugi y Malik se acercaban y revisaban el interior.

"¿Sabías que eso estaba ahí?" preguntó el menor.

"No tenía ni idea" respondió el ojivioleta.

"Estaba muy bien disimulado, incluso si lo hubieran descubierto no habrían encontrado el diario, habían muchas cosas actuando como camuflaje, incluso un fondo falso" explicó el peliblanco.

"Sorprendente" dijo Malik mirando el interior del cajón con mucho interés.

"¿Pero que fue lo que descubrieron?" preguntó Yami.

"Míralo por ti mismo" dijo Jou lanzándole el diario al cazador, quien lo atrapó hábilmente y comenzó a leer. Ni siquiera con su estoico carácter pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro al terminar de leer.

"¿Es…acaso…-"

"Si, justo lo que estás pensando" intervino Bakura antes que Yami pudiera terminar lo estaba a punto de decir. Sabía que Yami era muy listo y estaba seguro que había comprendido de qué se trataba.

Ambos se miraron por un momento sin decir otra palabra. Era bastante incómodo para ambos siquiera dirigirse la palabra, después de lo que había sucedido en la última pelea, pero no tenían que hablar para comprender que estaban en un punto crítico, frente a lo que parecía ser una espada de doble filo.

"Jou, ponte a trabajar, mas vale que ese antídoto este listo antes de que anochezca" dijo el peliblanco sin apartar su mirada.

"Y necesitamos un plan" dijo Yami a todos, mas su mirada también seguía fija en la de Bakura, ambos retándose y rehusándose a ceder.

...

La tarde ya estaba muy avanzada, los tonos naranja del cielo solo confirmaban que la noche no tardaría en caer, trayendo consigo quien sabe que dichas o desgracias.

Yugi se hallaba en el balcón, contemplando el atardecer. Se respiraba una enorme tranquilidad al estar rodeado solamente de frondosos árboles con sus copas teñidas de blanco, el sonido del viento y los elementos lo único que alcanzaba sus oídos. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Si tan solo la realidad armonizara con su alrededor, pero sabía que no era así. Ese paisaje solo era una fantasía para tratar de calmar su ansiedad, una pequeña gota de miel antes del trago amargo que no tardaría en llegar. Que el cielo se hubiera despejado y la nieve hubiera dejado de caer no le aseguraba que Ryou estaría a salvo, o que todos regresarían con bien de esa misión que tenían pendiente.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban detrás de él, hasta que una voz a su lado logró captar su atención.

"Es una vista hermosa" dijo el recién llegado.

Yugi se volteó un poco sobresaltado hacia la alta figura que ahora estaba a su lado.

"Bakura…"

"Lo siento, no quería perturbarte" se disculpó el peliblanco.

"Descuida, solo no estaba prestando atención" dijo el chico tranquilizándose.

"Es un bello atardecer" comentó el cazador volviendo su mirada al frente.

"Si lo es, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno igual"

"Es una pena que no podamos admirarlo de la forma que se merece" respondió Bakura suspirando.

Yugi lo miró de reojo. Sabía que de todos, Bakura era quien debía estar pasándolo peor, pues no solo estaba el hecho de que Ryou yacía a merced de Kaiba y era más que evidente que el cazador había llegado a tomarle bastante afecto a su hermano mayor y el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque ambos lo negaran, pero también estaba el hecho que había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, y esa noche había luna llena, por lo que todos corrían peligro no solo de ser víctimas de Kaiba, sino también de Bakura cuando éste se convirtiera. Y no había que olvidar el problema que esto presentaba debido a Yami, lo que había llevado a que ambos hermanos no pudieran estar ni a un metro el uno del otro. En verdad estaban en problemas. Aunque el plan que habían ideado parecía efectivo, había muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, sobre todo para los tres cazadores.

"Oye…" la voz de Bakura nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Dime" contestó el menor volteándose hacia él.

"Necesito tu ayuda"

...

Pasos silenciosos pero firmes se escuchaban en uno de los pasillos que llevaba hasta el salón principal. El sol casi se había ocultado por completo por lo que la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en el lugar. El frío del exterior lograba colarse de alguna forma, haciendo que Yami acomodara su chaqueta para mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Se había sorprendido cuando Yugi había llegado a buscarle diciendo que necesitaba hablar con él en privado, algo referente a Bakura había dicho el chico, lo cual había dejado al joven cazador confundido. ¿Qué podría saber Yugi acerca de su hermano mayor que necesitara hablar en privado? Debía ser algo importante, y a juzgar por la forma en que Yugi lo había abordado, era algo que el mismo Bakura le había dicho y seguramente esperaba mantenerlo en secreto, al menos de él. Pero parecía que Yugi lo había considerado algo muy grande como para ocultárselo.

Pero aún así había algo que no parecía encajar en todo eso, lo que aumentaba la ansiedad de Yami, haciéndolo que apresurara el paso solo un poco. Había algo dentro de él que tenía un mal presentimiento, como si no fuera una buena idea seguir adelante, pero algo que pocos sabían era que Yami era bastante curioso, y una vez algo captaba su atención no podía dejarlo, sin importar que fuera arriesgado.

Llegó al salón, donde Yugi le había dicho que lo estaría esperando, y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente él ya se encontraba ahí. Empujó con suavidad tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abriéndose paso.

"Yugi?" llamó el cazador al entrar al salón, pero el chico no estaba por ningún lado. En su lugar, dándole la espalda, sentado en el sofá que estaba en el centro del salón estaba la persona que menos hubiera esperado. "Bakura…"

"Yami" respondió el otro poniéndose de pie. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio entre ambos, pero fue roto por el menor.

"No sabía que estabas aquí, siento haberte molestado" dijo de forma apresurada dispuesto a darse la vuelta y salir de ahí. Ya encontraría a Yugi y podrían hablar en otro lado.

"Espera!" le detuvo Bakura. Yami se dio la vuelta y lo miro interrogante "Quiero hablar contigo" agregó.

"¿No puede ser en otro momento? Es solo que Yugi me pidió que-"

"Yo le pedí a Yugi que te trajera hasta acá" interrumpió el mayor. Pudo notar la mirada confundida que le dirigió el ojiescarlata así que trató de explicarse "No pensé que aceptarías si yo te lo pedía".

"Eres un cobarde" le dijo Yami en un tono que dejó al peliblanco preguntándose si estaba bromeando o no.

"Si, eso creo" respondió el mayor bajando su rostro con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

"No lo decía en serio" dijo Yami acercándose a donde estaba su hermano.

"Pero puede que tengas algo de razón…solo un cobarde preferiría huir que enfrentarse"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Yami mirando con sospecha al otro.

"Yami…No quiero que vengas con nosotros a enfrentar a Kaiba" respondió Bakura levantado su rostro para enfrentar al menor. Sabía muy bien que eso no haría que Yami decidiera obedecerle, sino mas bien todo lo contrario, y sabía que podía haber inventado cualquier excusa para hacer que se quedara, pero quería ser sincero con él.

"Hn…¿En serio pensaste que eso funcionaría?" dijo el otro con un gesto de ironía en su rostro.

"Se que no, pero tienes que entender…"

"¿Entender que? ¿Qué te vas a convertir en una de esas criaturas y lo mas seguro es que te vuelvas contra nosotros? Pero eso lo entiendo perfectamente, ¿Por qué no entonces le dices a Marik que tampoco quieres que vaya?" dijo el ojiescarlata tratando de mantener la compostura, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo.

"No es tan simple Yami, y no juegues al idiota conmigo, sabes de que hablo!"

"Si es por mi vida por lo que estás preocupado entonces descuida, haz visto lo suficiente para saber que soy capaz de cuidarme solo"

"Es solo que no quiero correr riesgos!" exclamó el peliblanco.

"Eso deberías haber pensado antes de que nos involucráramos en todo esto, incluso antes de unirnos a Pegasus!" le respondió el menor de igual forma.

Bakura no respondió. Sólo miro al suelo pasando su mano por su cuello intentando calmarse. Yami simplemente volteó su rostro cerrando sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y colocaba una de sus manos en su frente.

"Lo siento, se que fue algo egoísta de mi parte" dijo Bakura rompiendo el silencio luego de unos segundos. Yami lo miro, preguntándose si se refería a lo que acababa de pedirle o de su decisión de irse con Pegasus luego de la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho más ya que lo siguiente de lo que pudo darse cuenta es que Bakura lo abrazaba.

"K-Kura…" la palabra salió de los labios de Yami sin que se diera cuenta hasta que ya la había pronunciado.

"Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así" dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos del menor. Casi había olvidado como era abrazalo, su calidez, la sensación de la delgada figura que poseía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Con todo lo que habían vivido y esa independencia y destreza que lo caracterizaban, era tan fácil olvidar que solo se trataba de su pequeño hermano, aquel que le jugaba bromas cuando eran niños y le regalaba sonrisas a modo de disculpa, aquel que siempre lo buscaba cuando por las noches tenía pesadillas, aquel que había llorado desconsoladamente en sus brazos pensando que era el culpable de la muerte de sus queridos padres.

Yami permaneció inmóvil, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquel súbito acto por parte de su hermano. Era extraño, habían pasado tantos años y aún recordaba perfectamente como se sentía al ser abrazado por Bakura. Quizá en el fondo, todo este tiempo lo había anhelado, aunque hiciera creer lo contrario. A pesar que ahora sabía que no necesitaba de él para defenderse y que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por su cuenta, había algo en el gesto del mayor que le producía una extraña sensación, se sentía a salvo, le hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo, y eso no le desagradaba del todo. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró con fuerza la esencia de su hermano. Si…nada había cambiado…

"Perdóname Yami"

Yami abrió sus ojos confundido ante las palabras de Bakura, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna pudo sentir que el aire le era arrebatado violentamente de sus pulmones, acompañado por un intenso, ardiente dolor en su abdomen. Luego todo su mundo se volvió oscuro.

Bakura abrazó con fuerza la figura inconsciente de Yami. Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a hacerse presente en su pecho, pues era la única vez que su hermano se había permitido bajar la guardia para él y el peliblanco simplemente lo usó para dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe. No estaba seguro si había sido lo más sensato, pero no pudo pensar en nada más, y al menos así estaría a salvo. Con mucho cuidado lo depositó en el sofá, tratando de ubicarlo en una posición lo más cómoda posible. Pasó su mano por la frente del menor apartando algunos cabellos, dejándola por unos momentos en su mejilla mientras contemplaba su rostro pacífico. No quería pensar en la posibilidad, pero si algo salía mal, era posible que fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo.

"¿No crees que eso fue muy drástico?" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Es probable, pero estará bien" respondió sin moverse de su lugar.

"Espero que no te estés despidiendo" dijo Yugi observando el comportamiento del cazador.

Bakura se puso de pie lentamente, sin apartar su vista de Yami, pero no respondió.

"Si vas a regresar, no hay necesidad de decir adiós" agregó el chico caminando hasta quedar al lado del cazador, posando su vista también sobre la figura en el sofá.

"Yami estará muy molesto cuando despierte" dijo el peliblanco suspirando.

"Estará mucho más molesto si no vuelves, y no queremos tener que lidiar con su temperamento solos" respondió Yugi. Bakura le sonrió agradecido por las palabras de aliento. El chico tenía razón. Si él mismo empezaba a creer que era el final entonces sí lo sería.

"Tienes razón, creo que tu y yo estamos en aprietos, no tienes idea en lo que nos acabamos de meter" dijo Bakura colocando una mano en el hombro de Yugi.

"¿No estas exagerando?"

"Créeme que no"

"Si me lo hubieras dicho antes no te habría ayudado" dijo Yugi cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo creo que si lo hubieras hecho" contestó el cazador volteando su vista hacia el chico con una leve sonrisa, quien lo miro sorprendido.

"¿P-por qué piensas eso?" preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

"Tú también lo quieres a salvo, no?" respondió Bakura dirigiéndole una última mirada a Yami antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón sin darle tiempo a Yugi para responder.

El chico se quedó tratando de formular alguna frase coherente incluso luego de que el cazador saliera de la habitación, pero tal parecía que esta vez tendría que darle la razón a Bakura. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras miraba nuevamente a Yami.

"Sólo mira lo que nos haces" le dijo, a pesar que sabía que no podía escucharlo, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Luego salió del salón para encontrarse con Bakura y los otros. Había llegado la hora.

* * *

Y hasta aquí dejaré este capítulo…X3…salio mas largo d lo q pensé…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, se les agradecen infinitamente D

Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero no demorar mucho en actualizar, el final ya esta muy cerca!

Mis mejores deseos a todos!!

-AnK-


	20. Luna de Tempestad

Estoy de regresooo!

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la enorme demora en escribir este capitulo T.T no tienen idea del cargo de conciencia q he tenido al ver sus reviews y comentarios y no ser capaz de sentarme frente a mi computadora y escribir algo digno para ustedes. Muchisimas gracias por su paciencia y por supuesto por sus reviews y todo su apoyo ^0^!

Gracias por sus comentarios a: **fussili, MiZuKi-Shio, DarkAOS **(amiguisimaaaaaa actualicéee xD),** Angel Maxwell, solimielle de gallean, LadyGira, Saaphiiree, atena, rakel sant, ****zdgvsergdhbrf, dfghethftrfh, REMULA BLACK **y** ScarlettKuasta**

Y bueno, quisiera dedicar este capitulo a todos ustedes por continuar leyendo mis fics. Ya falta muy poco para el final!

No los hago esperar mas, aquí esta el capitulo 20 de este fic, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

"**Luna de Tempestad"**

La noche al fin había llegado, trayendo frío y sigilo consigo, como si la oscuridad misma quisiera ocultarse de lo que estaba apunto de presenciar. El viento había cesado, afuera, ni un sonido era perceptible. La calma antes de la tormenta.

"Da un poco de miedo, no?" comentó Mokuba observando al exterior desde una ventana.

"Tienes razón" respondió Jou, quien guardaba el frasco con la poción que había preparado en una pequeña bolsa y la aseguraba al resto de sus cosas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra, el silencio del ambiente calando hasta lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, como si cualquier palabra fuera a desatar la bestia que temían ir a enfrentar.

En ese momento llegaron Malik, Yugi, Marik y finalmente Bakura, preparados con todas sus armas y lo que habían considerado necesario. Yugi llevaba en sus manos el diario de Salomon, y un par de pergaminos. Seguramente para abrir el portal que los llevaría con Kaiba.

"¿Están listos?" preguntó Bakura.

Jou y Mokuba asintieron y de esta forma se dirigieron hacia el sótano.

"Aguarden, ¿dónde está Yami?" preguntó el rubio advirtiendo la ausencia del cazador ojiescarlata.

"No vendrá con nosotros" respondió rápidamente el peliblanco sin mirar a Jou mientras seguía su camino.

Jou se volteó extrañado hacia Marik, quien simplemente le negó con su cabeza, con una expresión que claramente decía 'no insistas o va a dolerte'.

El grupo se detuvo frente al portal. Por un largo momento nadie se movió, como indecisos de que hacer a continuación. Fue Malik quien tomó la iniciativa, tomando el diario de las manos de Yugi.

"Creo…que debemos abrirlo" dijo un poco inseguro. Yugi finalmente salió de su trance y caminó hacia el espejo.

"Debemos asegurarnos de hacerlo bien…en especial porque Ryou no está con nosotros" dijo el chico. Malik bajó su mirada al recordar la ausencia del mayor de ellos, pero inmediatamente recobró su compostura.

"Entonces necesitaremos ayuda" dijo el menor mientras se arrodillaba frente al portal y comenzaba a trazar una especie de símbolo en el suelo.

"Mokuba es el más indicado" respondió Yugi.

"Yo? C-como podría ayudarlos?" preguntó el chico Kaiba confundido.

"Tu eres descendiente de Kaiba, tu sangre es la suya…al igual que la nuestra es la de Salomon…has heredado sus cualidades, aún si éstas no se han desarrollado. Para abrir el portal, necesitamos dibujar el símbolo que rompe el sello, que es el que Malik está haciendo ahora, pero eso no basta" explicó Yugi.

"¿Qué más necesitas?" preguntó Jou.

"Las magia de Salomon y Hiroki…pero ninguno de nosotros las posee, por eso, lo más cercano que podemos llegar a ellos es por medio de nuestra sangre" respondió el chico.

"S-sangre?" dijo Mokuba un poco atemorizado.

"Osea que te van a cortar el cuello niño" le susurró Marik al oido.

Mokuba lo miro asustado, casi a punto de llorar, hasta que Malik se puso de pie.

"Eso no es cierto Marik, no se como puedes bromear así en momentos como este" le reprochó al cazador mirándolo aparentemente molesto.

Marik no respondió, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al pequeño Kaiba.

Yugi se acercó a Marik y Bakura y les entregó uno de los pergaminos que había traído a cada uno.

"¿Para que son?" preguntó el mayor.

"Debemos mantener el portal abierto, de lo contrario no podremos volver. Una vez se abra, deben colocar un pergamino a cada lado del portal, eso formará un sello que lo mantendrá abierto hasta que regresemos" explicó Yugi.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, cada uno tomó un pergamino y se colocaron uno en cada extremo del espejo que pronto se convertiría en el portal.

"Bien, creo que estamos listos" dijo Yugi observando el símbolo sobre el suelo y asegurándose que ambos cazadores estuvieran listos con los pergaminos.

"Y ahora que?" preguntó Jou.

Yugi sacó de su cinturón una pequeña daga plateada y la sostuvo frente a el.

"La sangre de Salomon" dijo suavemente mientras colocaba su mano debajo de la hoja de la daga, deslizándola formando una pequeña herida en la palma de su mano, después extendió su mano dejando las gotas de sangre caer sobre el símbolo en el suelo. Luego le pasó la daga a Malik, quien imitó las acciones del mayor, mordiendo sus labios para tratar de opacar la punzada de dolor.

"Y ahora la sangre de Kaiba" dijo Malik mientras extendía su mano hacia Mokuba para que tomara la daga. El pequeño lo miró con un poco de temor por un momento, pero se armó de valor para tomar la daga y colocarla sobre su otra mano.

"Seto…" susurró el chico, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y presionó sobre su mano. Al abrir sus ojos vio su sangre brotar y esparcirse sobre su piel, no había dolido tanto como temía, pero seguramente le dejaría una cicatriz. Extendió su mano sobre el símbolo y dejo su sangre caer.

"¿Qué sigue?" preguntó Mokuba.

"No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto" respondió Malik.

Yugi dirigió su mirada a Malik, quien asintió y ambos hermanos cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a recitar suavemente lo que parecía ser una especie de conjuro.

El símbolo en el suelo comenzó a emitir una luz que gradualmente aumentaba su fulgor, hasta que el brillo alcanzó el espejo frente a ellos y comenzó a fracturarse.

Una luz cegadora surgió del espejo y luego éste se rompió en mil pedazos, obligando a los demás a protegerse para que los fragmentos no les hicieran daño.

"Los pergaminos!" dijo Yugi.

Bakura y Marik colocaron los pergaminos en cada extremo del portal, entonces la brillante luz comenzó a ceder lentamente, dejando ver que donde había estado el espejo había efectivamente una entrada, un portal, y este conducía a una especie de corredor de roca, iluminado con lúgubres candiles.

"Lo hicieron, abrieron el portal" dijo Jou asombrado.

"No exactamente" dijo Yugi "mas bien rompimos el portal, no tenemos las habilidades suficientes para abrirlo como lo hacían Salomon y Kaiba, al menos no sin Ryou" explicó el chico.

"Encontramos este conjuro en el diario de Salomon, es por eso que tuvimos que ofrecer nuestra sangre en sustitución a los poderes que tenían ellos dos" finalizó Malik señalando las heridas en las manos de los tres descendientes.

"Ya veo" dijo Bakura.

"Aunque no son muy profundas pero deberían dejar que Jou vea esas heridas" dijo Marik tomando suavemente la mano de Malik.

Luego de limpiar y poner vendajes en las heridas de los tres chicos, el grupo entró por el portal.

"Estan seguros que no va a cerrarse con nosotros dentro?" preguntó Jou con un poco de inseguridad.

"Creo que esa no debería ser tu mayor preocupación ahora Jou, además esos pergaminos evitarán que se cierre" respondió Yugi.

Con esto dicho, los seis avanzaron en medio de la oscuridad.

-.-.-

"Amo! Amo! Escuchó eso?" preguntó Weevil mientras entraba de prisa al salón donde se encontraba Kaiba.

"Si Weevil, lo he escuchado" respondió con mucha calma sin apartar su vista de la llama de la vela frente a él. "Ya era hora" se dijo a sí mismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora amo?" preguntó el sirviente acercándose al ojiazul en busca de respuestas.

"Les daremos una…cordial bienvenida a nuestros invitados, debemos ser buenos anfitriones, ¿no te parece?" dijo en un tono sarcástico, volteándose hacia el otro sin dejar de sonreír. Luego caminó hacia la puerta del salón.

"¿A dónde se dirige amo?" preguntó Weevil siguiendo cada paso de Kaiba.

"A hacer los últimos preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche, espero que hayas hecho todo lo que te pedí temprano" contestó.

"Si amo, todo esta listo" dijo el sirviente entusiasmado.

"Excelente, entonces preparemos el platillo principal" dijo el castaño dejando la habitación.

Un extraño sonido lo hizo despertar abruptamente. Hacia varias horas que Kaiba se habia marchado de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo, con sus manos y pies atados. Sus intentos de liberarse había sido en vano, al parecer el tipo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, asi que luego de darse por vencido, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, hasta que ese ruido, como de algo romperse ruidosamente, lo sacó de su letargo.

Ryou se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" se preguntó tratando de pensar en algo.

No tuvo que preguntarse mucho ya que en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Kaiba seguido de su sirviente y un par de vampiros.

"Espero que hayas descansado Ryou" dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y ordenaba a sus vampiros que abrieran los grilletes de sus piernas.

Ryou no respondió, simplemente lo miró con rabia mientras el ojiazul tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

"No deberías lucir esa expresión tan sombría, la fiesta va a empezar" agregó Kaiba tomando al chico del cuello para evitar que hiciera movimientos bruscos.

"Llévenselo" ordenó a los vampiros, quienes tomaron a Ryou por los brazos y lo llevaron casi a rastras hacia otra habitación más grande.

En un extremo de ésta había una estructura de metal. Llevaron ahí al chico y volvieron a inmovilizarlo con grilletes en sus manos y piernas.

"No se que pretendas Kaiba, pero no vas a lograrlo" dijo Ryou mirando fijamente al castaño.

Kaiba se acercó al chico y hundió su rostro en su blanco cuello. Sería tan sencillo morder aquella piel y beber esa deliciosa sangre, pero eso sería más adelante, cuando su victoria estuviera segura. Sin embargo, aún podía sólo probar…llevó una de sus manos hacia ese delicado cuello y con sus uñas trazó una pequeña herida a un lado.

"No creo que estés en la posición más adecuada para asegurar tales cosas, ¿o si Ryou?" dijo en su oído, luego pasó su lengua por el delgado hilo de sangre que brotaba del cuello del chico. "Delicioso…no puedo esperar para beber tu sangre y la de tus hermanos…pero primero, voy a quitar del camino a esos cazadores, voy a arrancarles su último aliento y a alimentar a mis vampiros con cada gota de su sangre…luego, nos divertiremos" agregó mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Ryou cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de imaginar lo que Kaiba tenía planeado. Sabía que Bakura y los otros tenían la capacidad para derrotarlo…pero había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento.

"Bakura…hermanos…no se confíen".

-.-.-

Bakura y los demás avanzaban con precaución por el oscuro corredor, la luz tenue de los candiles no brindaba mucha iluminación por lo que algun tipo de trampa o emboscada sería muy difícil de predecir si se movían de prisa. Bakura iba a la cabeza, seguido de Yugi y Malik, mientras que Marik cuidaba la retaguardia detrás de Jou y Mokuba. A medida que avanzaban escuchaban lo que parecia ser agua y estremecedores truenos.

"¿Está lloviendo?" dijo Jou extrañado.

"Al entrar por el portal estamos entrando en otra especie de mundo aparte" respondió Yugi.

"El mundo de las cadenas de agua y luz" dijo Malik suavemente.

"¿Dijiste algo Malik?" preguntó Marik.

"Nuestro padre solía contarnos historias sobre un mundo donde habían monstruos que acechaban a los humanos, pero estos no podían pasar a nuestro mundo porque estaban atrapados con cadenas de agua y luz pura…creo que no eran tan solo cuentos después de todo, seguramente este era el mundo del que nos hablaba" dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Yugi sonrió al escuchar a su hermano, recordaba esas historias muy bien, su padre se sentaba en una butaca en su estudio, y él, Ryou y Malik se sentaban en el suelo a su alrededor para escuchar sus historias por las noches justo antes de dormir, pero creía que el menor no lo recordaba pues tenía tan solo 4 años cuando su padre había fallecido a manos de Kaiba.

Luego de avanzar un poco más, salieron del corredor hacia un espacio completamente despejado, frente a ellos se erigía una especie de castillo más pequeño que en el que habían capturado a Jou en el bosque, pero de arquitectura más compleja.

"¿Un castillo?"

"Supongo que al estar encerrado en este mundo por tantos años Kaiba tuvo tiempo de construir su propia fortaleza" dijo Marik observando incrédulo la edificación frente a ellos.

Corrieron en medio de la lluvia torrencial la gran distancia que los separaba de lo que parecía ser la entrada del castillo, una vez estuvieron frente a las grandes puertas, se detuvieron al ver que unas enormes cadenas aseguradas con un candado impedían que éstas fueran abiertas.

"Parece que no podremos entrar" dijo Marik apartando un poco de cabello empapado de su rostro.

"Aguarda, mira eso" dijo Yugi observando detenidamente las cadenas. El candado no estaba asegurado, bastaba con retirarlo para poder quitar las cadenas y abrir las puertas.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?" dijo Jou avanzando para poder quitar el candado, pero Bakura interpuso su brazo en su camino y lo detuvo.

"Espera, debe ser una emboscada, estoy seguro que Kaiba sabe que estamos aquí" dijo el peliblanco.

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó Mokuba.

"Sabe que vendríamos por Ryou, incluso podría apostar lo que fuera a que es él quien nos guió hasta aquí" dijo Bakura con una expresión pensativa.

"Suena descabellado pero tiene sentido, su plan no seria efectivo si no tiene a Yugi y Malik tambien" contestó el menor de los cazadores ante las conjeturas de su hermano.

"¿Quieres decir que no debimos haber venido?" preguntó Malik.

"Debemos rescatar a Ryou, no teníamos opción, es solo que Kaiba nos facilitó la llegada para poder deshacerse de nosotros y continuar su plan" dijo Yugi.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces? Debemos entrar de alguna forma" preguntó Mokuba.

"Si, pero no por aquí, Kaiba nos ha ayudado hasta el momento, pero de ninguna forma nosotros le ayudaremos a él" respondió Bakura dando media vuelta.

"¿Adonde vas?" preguntó Marik siguiendo a su hermano bajo la lluvia.

"Debemos buscar otra entrada" respondió el mayor observando con cuidado cada metro del castillo en busca de otra entrada. Los demás se unieron a ellos, rodearon el castillo completamente y encontraron lo que parecía ser una entrada a un sótano.

"No crees que Kaiba haya pensado que no tomaríamos la entrada principal sospechando una trampa y también haya planeado alguna clase de sorpresas por aquí?" preguntó Yugi.

"Es probable que si lo haya pensado, pero debemos arriesgarnos" respondió Bakura abriendo la compuerta.

Bajaron por unas escaleras oscuras, iluminados únicamente por la brillante luna llena. Atravesaron en silencio un largo pasillo de roca, la humedad hacia que gotas de agua descendieran por las paredes formando charcos en el suelo, lo que hacía que sus pasos resonaran en el silencio.

Luego de unos minutos de avanzar en completa oscuridad, a lo lejos vieron lo que parecía ser el reflejo de una llama.

"Nos acercamos" susurró Yugi.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Marik.

"Siento la presencia de vampiros, seis de ellos, al doblar la esquina de ese pasillo" respondió luego de cerrar sus ojos un momento.

"Deben estar cuidando que no lleguemos con vida hasta Kaiba" dijo Jou.

"¿Guerreros?" preguntó Bakura.

"No, son comunes, no serán problema" respondió el chico ojilavanda.

Se detuvieron en la esquina del corredor. Bakura miró rápidamente cuidando de no ser visto ni oído por las criaturas. Al doblar la esquina se encontraba un salón, parecía ser la antesala. En el centro, seis vampiros se encontraban de pie, seguramente a la espera de los humanos.

"Vamos Marik, ustedes esperen aquí" dijo el peliblanco seriamente tomando su arco y sus flechas. Marik tomó sus hachas y lo siguió.

"No crees que necesiten ayuda?" preguntó Mokuba.

"¿Bromeas? Esto será aburrido para ellos" respondió Jou con una sonrisa.

Marik caminó ruidosamente hacia los vampiros, haciendo que las criaturas se voltearan hacia él.

"Que cálida bienvenida, no se hubieran molestado" dijo mostrando sus armas con una sonrisa.

Dos de los vampiros se abalanzaron contra él de inmediato, pero no lograron llegar pues dos flechas atravesaron sus cabezas antes que alcanzaran al cazador, provocando que sus cuerpos cayeran de inmediato.

Los vampiros restantes se voltearon al lugar de donde habían provenido las flechas, Bakura se encontraba en el extremo del salón con su arco listo para otro ataque, el cual nuevamente dio en el blanco atravesando las cabezas de otras dos criaturas.

Los últimos dos vampiros se lanzaron hacia el peliblanco con sus garras y colmillos listos para desgarrarlo, pero antes de siquiera avanzar un par de metros cayeron al suelo con dos hachas enterradas profundamente en sus cuerpos.

"Bah, no resultaron ser más que basura" dijo Marik acercándose a los restos de los vampiros para recuperar sus armas.

"No creo que Kaiba fuera en serio con ellos" respondió Bakura al tiempo que señalaba a Yugi y los demás que podían acercarse.

"Vaya, eso fue formidable" dijo Mokuba notablemente impresionado por el ataque tan sincronizado y prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo con el que los dos hermanos habían acabado con las seis criaturas.

"Hn… cualquiera mata un par de vampiros comunes" dijo Yugi mirando de reojo a las criaturas en el suelo.

"Quiere decir que él también está impresionado" dijo Malik sonriendo, haciendo que Yugi lo mirara molesto.

"Debemos darnos prisa, hay que encontrar a Ryou antes de la media noche" les recordó Jou.

"Tienes razón, lo primero es encontrarlo y rescatarlo, de lo contrario el plan no funcionará" dijo Yugi mirando a su alrededor. Ryou podía estar en cualquier lugar de ese castillo, y no tenían tiempo para recorrer todo el lugar.

"Sin Ryou no podremos sacar el espíritu de Hiroki Kaiba y materializarlo fuera del cuerpo de Seto, y solo así es que podremos acabar con él" dijo Malik.

"Para la media noche Hiroki ya debe estar fuera del cuerpo de Seto, porque es cuando yo me transformaré y acabaré con él" dijo Bakura.

"Asegurate de acabar rápidamente con él, tienes solo quince minutos antes que la maldición te consuma por completo, dentro de esos quince minutos debes destruir a Hiroki y debes recibir el antídoto que preparé" dijo Jou mostrándole el frasco que contenía la poción "…de lo contrario, no podremos salvarte y la única opción será…"

Un silencio abismal se apoderó de los seis al pensar en la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, y es que las posibilidades eran tantas, el margen de tiempo que tenían era demasiado exacto, un mal paso y todo podría terminar en tragedia aunque lograran destruir a Kaiba.

"No importa lo que deban hacer" dijo Bakura mirándolos con decisión "... hagan lo que hagan, pase lo que tenga que pasar, no deben permitir que yo salga de aquí como otra cosa que no sea humano, ¿entendido?" apretó sus puños con fuerza "…no deben dejarme salir de este portal como hombre lobo, no importa lo que deban hacer para evitarlo" dijo lo último mirando seriamente a Marik, quien bajó su cabeza y solamente asintió. Sabía de lo que hablaba Bakura, y sabía que era su responsabilidad. Una que no quería aceptar, pero debía. Por todos. Por su hermano Yami. Incluso por el mismo Bakura.

Un fuerte grito, como de dolor, proveniente de algún lugar detrás de una puerta al fondo del salón los sobresaltó a todos. Eso se había escuchado como…

"Ryou!" exclamó Bakura, corriendo hacia la puerta que conducía hacia unas escaleras. Los demás subieron corriendo tras él a toda prisa, no había tiempo que perder. Había empezado la cuenta regresiva.

* * *

UUUUFFFF! No voy a decir cuánto me demoré en terminar este capítulo porque me voy a dar un tiro xD

Espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la penda, en el siguiente capítulo veremos al fin el reencuentro de Bakura y Ryou, y el inicio de la batalla final. Podrán salvarlo antes de la media noche?... los cabeza de piña (Marik y Malik) patean traseros ;D… mientras tanto Yami babeando el sofá donde lo dejaron tirado xD No se lo pueden perder!

Un saludo a todos y que tengan un excelente año! Un abrazo a todos de parte de su amiga AnK (que flojera escribir todo mi nombre xD)

PD: AAh si , ya vieron q cambie mi nombre de autor como por 35421° vez xD… se que debe ser confuso pero es por motivos de anonimato e integridad xD pero sigo siendo la misma Atemu No Kitsune :)

Nos vemos prontoo!


End file.
